A Heart as Loud as Lions
by Mimiminaj
Summary: In the summer after seventh grade, Blaine Anderson returned to Lima. He didn't think anybody would notice how broken he was. He didn't expect anybody to really understand him. He didn't expect to find a boy that he trusted completely. He didn't expect to share his horrible life story with anybody, especially not with that Noah Puckerman kid. Then again, Noah was broken too.
1. The New Cycle

Blaine was only thirteen, but he already knew his life would suck. There was no way around that fact, nothing you could sugar coat it with and nothing that could make it better. To put it plainly, Blaine hated his life.

Alright, hate is a big word. Blaine didn't believe in hate. If he did, he'd have to believe his parents hated him, but that wasn't true! They just…didn't know how to share their feelings….yeah.

Blaine's gay. He's known since the fourth grade when he was caught holding Kurt Hummel's hand on their way to math class.

Yes, _caught_.

Because ever since that day, Blaine's life has been a lot like what he'd consider hell to be like. Of course he didn't believe in hell, seeing as if he did than he'd have to listen to what his parents say the bible says, and he'd end up there. So he just didn't believe in it, simple as that.

But if there was a hell (_not saying there is, I'm not going there!_) than his life since holding Hummel's hand would be it. When his parents had caught wind of his little schemes, they had ripped Blaine away from Lima and away from all his friends that he had grown up with.

And they have been moving around since then. It always would happen, Blaine would go to a new school, spend the first two months terrified of his new surroundings, eventually growing to be Okay with things, actually make friends, and then…. Yep, always happens.

Somehow, always _somehow_, murmurs of his sexuality would leak out around the schools halls, or between the teachers (in the case of the rest of fourth grade and fifth grade). And you know what happens when his parents would catch winds of these murmurs, or actually catch Blaine with another boy? They would move. Immediately, or as soon as it was possible, they would leave. No questions, no looking back, no excuses, nope, they were leaving.

No matter how hard Blaine pleaded and cried and begged, they would leave. Just to start the whole nasty cycle again. And Blaine really hated that cycle.

It was one of only two things that stayed constant in his life. The other, of course, was his parent's firm belief that _he just wasn't gay_. They refused to believe it, refused to accept it. They had seen him kiss another boy, and boy did he get it for that (but his parents _rarely_ hit him! They still loved him; yes they still loved him very much!).

They'd deny it. Uproot their family and move away. Blaine wasn't allowed to mention his sexuality. He had to keep his mouth shut as his parents constantly said "So any cute girls at the new school?" or "Isn't this celebrity or that celebrity hot?"

He knew his parents knew, deep down he knew they knew. But he had never gone out and said the words. He couldn't. His parents didn't give him a choice. Blaine knew, for sure, that if he sat his parents down and told him, made them hear it from him, that he was gay, shit, he'd have no place to live by the following morning.

So there he was, dangling from a swing set in Lima's Lions Park, staring at the woodchips and wishing, _really wishing_, that he wasn't where he was.

It was just two weeks ago that his parents had looked through his phone and saw a message that read _you're a fag_. Blaine had been bullied at his last school for about a month prior to that text, but had not wanted to move. No, he still had friends. Sure he'd take the locker pushes and the punches, but he had good friends.

But than somehow, always _somehow_, some asshole got his number, texted him, and his parents just had to read it. Then the red lights had gone up and they (of course) rushed out of town.

But they didn't have any place to go, yet. His dad was still looking for a different branch in his company to go take residence in (they were running out of corporate branches), so they decided to take a break back in Lima. They were living with Blaine's aunt for the time being, but as far as Blaine could tell, they weren't planning on staying.

Then again, his rich (_horribly snotty, but he would never say that_) aunt was only home a few days every few weeks. Blaine was told that he could stay in Lima, and they could stay in the house, as long as he didn't try to rebel again.

_Rebel_, again.

Blaine's eyes watered at the thought. He refused to believe his parents would hate the real him, because he didn't believe in hate.

No, he didn't hate that he was back in Lima, he just strongly disliked it. Why? Because it was going to be unbearable; seeing his friends again. It was his first night back, he wasn't even unpacked, but he knew word would spread. Blaine Anderson is back after three and a half years, woop-de-doo.

And oh was it going to hurt so badly when he had to leave. And let's face it, Blaine wasn't stupid. He may only be thirteen, but he wasn't stupid. His horrible excuse for a life made him grow up fast, and he knew, very well, how cruel the world could be. So he wasn't about to kid himself and believe that he would get his happy ending in Lima.

No, sooner or later, he would be leaving again.

_That's probably why_, Blaine thought as the summer sunset ghosted on his back, _I'm so depressed_. He knew he wouldn't be able to keep his friends away from him. He'd fall back into the best friendships of his life, and they would be ripped away_. They were always ripped away_.

He didn't want to leave Rachel twice. He didn't want to say goodbye to Kurt again. He didn't want to tell Sam he didn't know if he'd ever see him again.

Blaine kicked the woodchips that were under his swing and groaned. _Why? _He always thought. He didn't really know what his question was, but he just wanted to know why. Maybe it was "why does the word hate people like me" or "why does my life suck" or "why can't my parents just love me?" Why? Why?

Why?

_Eighth grade_, Blaine thought, _was probably going to suck. Just like fifth, just like sixth, and just like seventh. _

At least he had a good amount of summer left before he had to return to McKinley's school system. Maybe he could keep low enough on the radar that nobody would notice his return.

_Wouldn't that be amazing_?

Blaine was only thirteen, but he knew he was different from most kids his age. He just didn't know if that was a good thing, or a really bad thing. He was leaning towards a bad thing.

* * *

Noah Puckerman couldn't have been more excited for eighth grade. He and his friends would be kings of the school! They would be the absolute oldest, all the other kids would look up at him and it would be the total definition of awesome.

He'd have his partner-in-crime by his side, Finn Hudson, and together they would totally take over the school. They would be the stars of the middle school football team, and let's face it, there both totally studs. At least Noah thought he was.

I mean, Noah wasn't one to describe himself as being a stud, that's just not how he rolled. He hated people who were full of themselves and self centered. But he's pretty sure he'd earned the right of the title. Santana Lopez? Yeah, that chick like threw herself at him last year during the seventh grade. Once her boobs started coming in (and hell yeah they just kept coming in) she practically launched herself at Noah. Not Finn, not Sam, not Mike, but Noah.

Not really knowing what to say, Noah allowed her to become his first actual relationship. She was his first make out session, his first time cupping a girl's boobs, and the first time he'd gotten a blowjob (holy shirt, the rest of the seventh grade has no idea what their missing out on) but things didn't work.

Santana suddenly lost interest in Noah (something he still can't figure out why) and started spending all her time with her friend Brittany.

It was okay though; Noah didn't stay single for long. He dated three more girls before the end of seventh grade, and Noah was pretty sure his rep was insanely insane by the end of the year.

So yeah, Noah was pretty sure he was a stud. So he was a stud, and he was about to go into eighth grade, and he was going to rule the football team, and he would rule the school, and he'd have every girl craning to be with him, and he'd….. still be miserable sometimes.

Sometimes being the key word. Because yeah Noah was totally happy with his school life and his social life and this summer was going to be so awesome.

So in reality (Noah liked to be optimistic), it was only a small portion of his life that he was miserable in.

It wasn't like his dad got wasted every night, okay. It hardly ever happened, actually! Noah refused to believe it was an actual problem; his father was just going through a phase.

This phase started about a year ago, so Noah was really hoping it would end soon. Because he was really tired of watching his dad smack his mom around every other week. Hell, he was really tired of himself being slapped around every other week, but he could deal.

Hey, his dad always apologized, and he always told Noah that he loved him. So everything wasn't that bad. His dad was… just a little lost. And so was his mother. But they were fine, Noah was fine.

He was going to be the king of his school! Oh! He forgot to mention that he was about to turn 14, meaning he would be the oldest in the class! Another check on the _why I'm going to rule this school _checklist.

Yep, Noah could ignore his home life. Like he said, it was only bad sometimes.

Sometimes!

Noah was going to be fine, as was his mother and his father. He was happy. Yes! _He was happy_.

Eighth grade was going to be so good. Next year, _everything_ will be perfect. Everybody will be happy and nobody will get hurt. He'd than tell himself it again so he might actually believe it.

* * *

Sam Evans wasn't happy. His parents had practically kidnapped him and locked him in the back of the car. He was on his way up north, one of the last things he wanted to do. What he wanted to do, very much, was hang with his friends.

But he couldn't. No Finn and Noah to hang with, no Quinn to stalk, no Rachel to ignore, no Blaine to catch up with…

WHAT? Sam's head instantly snapped around and he stared out the window, open mouthed, at Lion's Park. It couldn't be! It so was. He had just seen Blaine Anderson, _the_ Blaine Anderson who was totally one of his best friends back in grade school, sitting on a swing set. In Lion's Park. Which was here, in Lima.

Can you imagine how much Sam didn't want to go on this stupid camping trip now?

Now Sam really did glare at his parents. He whipped out his phone and quickly went to his "da group" contact friend group.

_You will never believe who I just saw sitting by themselves at Lion's park…. BLAINE ANDERSON! – _Sam

Sam waited a short minute (using the time to glare at his parents) before his phone was bombarded with incoming texts.

The first, _of course_ Sam thought, was Rachel.

_You are lying. Do not lie to me now! Is he really at Lion's Park? You better tell me right now because I'm already walking out the door as we speak. – _Rachel

_I remember that kid! Dude was cute, but he was so gay wasn't he? Shame, I've been looking for some fresh blood – _Santana

_That's cool, you still going camping this whole week? – _Finn

_Is Rachel heading over there now? – _Noah.

Sam sighed. He forgot Blaine turned out to be gay. Suddenly he didn't want to go catch up so bad. He also rolled his eyes at Noah's text. Only Noah would figure Rachel to go over there immediately. What he saw in her Sam had no idea, but it probably was something along the lines of a challenge.

All though she could be cute when she wanted to be….

"Why did your phone buzz, like, fifteen times?" Sam's mother questioned. "All that we ask is one week Samuel, phone away."

Sam rolled his eyes and moaned, before turning his phone off and handing it to his mother. Sam Evans was _certainly_ not happy.

* * *

Noah grinned as he pocketed his phone. Sam didn't text back, but he didn't care. He knew the answer. Rachel Berry was so going to be at Lion's Park tonight and he would too.

This could actually be good. Rachel has been smitten with Blaine since the first grade, so it might be for a good thing that he's back. Hopefully he'll drill it into her head that he's gay (which Noah totally didn't have a problem with the gays, he just didn't…well, really socialize with them, bad for his game) and not available.

But Noah could totally learn from this guy. What did Blaine have that he didn't? Well, Noah would find out.

"Ma, I'm going out. I'll see you later."

"Noah, wait, what? Where could you be going at a time like this? Your father's going to be home soon and I don't…want him to think your running around the streets at night."

"Mom, I'm only going to Lion's Park. It's only like a ten minute walk…" Noah quickly thought on his feet. "Remember Blaine? Well he's back in town and a lot of us are going to go hang with him."

"Oh alrighty, tell him I say hi!"

"Okay, love you mom!"

"Love you too Noah, be safe and be back before dark!"

Noah shuffled out the door with a slightly pink face. So what if he still told his mom he loved her? He was only fourteen, he had the right. And besides… he kind of always told her how much she meant to him when his dad wasn't around. He just felt like he should…

Okay, back to the task at hand. _Go get her_, Noah huffed out his chest and put on the best smirk he could. He then realized he had a good ten minutes before arriving at the park so he could probably calm down. _Alrighty, smirk on in t minus eight minutes_, he told himself.

* * *

Blaine startled out of his dream like state as a van passed the park and his phone rang. Blaine swore he recognized that van from back in the day…

He shifted on the swing set and dug in his pocket, quickly pulling it out and sighing. His phone read _Home, _and what a joke that was. He has changed the number under _Home _probably ten times, and he had just plugged in the new "home" number earlier that day.

His phone read home, but it never felt like that's what was actually calling.

"Hey!" Blaine put on a fake cheery voice, acting as if he was having the time of his life now that he was back in Lima.

"Hey Blaine," his mother sang, acting as if she didn't just uproot his entire life for the umpteenth time. "You're going to be home before it gets dark, right? You've been at the park for like an hour now."

"Oh I'll for sure be home before dark," Blaine guaranteed. "I really missed the swings here, you know?" He put on a fake laugh which only resulted in his spirits falling even further.

"Well that's understandable sweetie! Okay I'll see you when you get home. Before dark," She reminded.

"Bye Mom," and Blaine hung up the second his mother finished saying "bye".

He gritted his teeth and sighed. No he did not want to leave the park, and no he did not want to go home to his parents.

The sound of woodchips being moved around caused Blaine's head to snap up. His mouth dropped. On the opposite side of the jungle gym stood the one person he missed from Lima the most. She too was looking at him with wonder, inching closer quietly. It almost felt like she thought too much noise would scare him away. Blaine didn't say anything as she picked up her pace, face set as she crossed the woodchips and plopped down on the swing next to him.

Blaine waited for her to say something – who wouldn't say something? – For awhile. Soon he realized she either was too embarrassed to speak, or too nervous. Her hands her fidgeting together on her lap, and her eyes were gazing at them.

Blaine smiled. Man she had such a charm. I guess he had to talk first.

"Hi Rachel…I'm back."

* * *

_A/N - I AM SO EXCITED FOR THIS. Ok, please review and tell me that this awesomeness isn't just in my head. And tell me i should continue. I do plan on for sure continuing (because boy do i have some plans for this story!) but it would still be nice. Smiles.  
_


	2. Hiding

_A/N – Thanks to all who reviewed! __**Crissingirl123, AceCade, sportsallstrs2 and epicpickleninja**__ you are all fabulously fantastic and the inspiration for this chapter! And I of course I have to thank all who story alerted and favorited (oh my god, already? I'm gonna die of happiness). Hope you enjoy the second chapter!_

_Oh and a little more language in this chapter. I think there's two F-bombs so watch out. Stupid T rating, I can't wait to have a reason to change that…_

* * *

Rachel stared. She opened her mouth again, only to close it seconds later. If Blaine didn't feel so damn guilty for leaving her he would have laughed in her face. Really, girl was such a middle schooler. She has troubles talking to him, her obvious crush. Please, she has no idea how hard a conversation can _actually_ be.

But Blaine was a gentleman. He wasn't going to laugh in her face. She didn't deserve that.

"Why?" She finally mumbled out. She reached her hand and brushed Blaine's arm, almost as if she wanted to make sure he was real. Scratch that, Blaine was fairly sure it _really was_ to make sure he was real.

"My parents decided to move Rach," Blaine smiled at her, knowing full well she couldn't see it. Girl wasn't going to take her eyes off the ground for nothing. "It's as simple as that."

"But it's not." Her eyes flickered to Blaine's. He found it hard to hold her gaze.

"If it was that simple you would have called or something. Wrote to me even. Blaine, you could have found out my email and emailed me. You know people here in Lima, it wouldn't have been that hard to figure out how to contact me."

"Rach…"

She broke their stare and settled on gazing over at the opposite side of the jungle gym. She avoided his eye, and that bothered Blaine. He didn't expect to feel this much guilt. Hell, it wasn't even his fault, it was his damn parent's decision!

"Okay rach, fine, you're right." Her head snapped back and her eyes shown bright with expectance and hope. "There is…sort of main reason I moved. But I can't tell you. I can't tell anyone."

"Blaine, I was your best friend, probably am going to be again now that your back, so just tell me. Why did you leave?"

Blaine slumped against one of his swing chains, eyes scrunching up so he wouldn't cry. He wasn't a cry baby.

But why did he feel such a pull to Rachel damn Berry?

_Because she had been there for you_, he reminded himself, _for so, so long_.

It was true. Rachel is and has always been the only truly great friendship he had ever had. He deeply regretted having to leave her.

Blaine swallowed and then opened his mouth. How did it all of a sudden become so dry?

"My parents," he began in a shaky breath.

"HEY RACHEL!" Blaine snapped his mouth shut and recoiled slightly. He usually did when people yelled. His eyes found the source of the noise, and his stomach….dropped? He didn't know, but it was an odd feeling.

Rachel, to as best of Blaine's knowledge, wasn't too happy about their new visitor.

"Noah," she sighed, exasperated. Blaine could tell that Rachel had thought he was about to tell her something big. And he was, which was why Blaine was secretly very happy for this kid's arrival.

"Hey baby, I heard you might be at the park." Noah strolled closer to the two of them, eyes trained on Rachel. When he was nearer, they flickered over toward Blaine.

* * *

Noah walked toward Rachel with his signature smirk plastered over his face. No way could she refuse this. Wait; was that annoyance on her face? _Uh, let me guess, she was enjoying her alone time with Blaine. Ucccckk._

His eyes snapped away from Rachel's for a millisecond, resting on Blaine before returning to Rachel. And then returning to Blaine's once again.

There was something about the look that Blaine gave Noah that instantly drew him to the younger boy. Noah knew that look…he couldn't place it, but he knew it. There was something in his eyes that Noah hated. Fear. Anger. Sadness.

He stopped a few feet from the swingset, still staring (quite obviously) at Blaine…

Who was beginning to look very uncomfortable. The smaller boy couldn't quite hold Noah's gaze, practically flinching away from it.

"I remember you." Noah stated.

Blaine didn't look at him. Apparently his shoe laces were much more interesting.

"Noah Puckerman, right?" Blaine asked, even though Blaine knew very well who it was he was talking to.

"Yep that's right. And you're Blaine. Blaine Anderson. Moved, what was it, four years ago?"

"Three and a half," Blaine quietly corrected, still unable to look Noah in the eye.

"Why?"

Noah watched Blaine crumple inward yet again, and his heart skipped a beat. What the hell was wrong with this kid?

"Because…look I have to go." Blaine stood up at the same time as Rachel did.

"Blaine –wait – no, can you come back to my house? We need to talk more."

"I'm sorry Rachel, I should le-"

"Well this is just too good." Rachel and Blaine snapped their heads towards the sound of the new voice, Noah having to wheel around.

"Didn't think I'd ever see you again," Santana walked toward the three of them, pinkie fingers locked with Brittany.

Noah looked back at Blaine, wanting to gauge his reaction. Noah was glad no one was looking at his own face; he was downright shocked. Blaine was glaring at the two girls' connected pinkies as if they had just killed his mother. Anger, hate, and, once again, sadness.

"Your boobs really came in, Santana." And wow, you couldn't hide the venom in Blaine's voice if he would have written that down and handed the note to Santana.

Rachel looked appalled, Blaine angry, Brittany looked like Brittany, and Santana was actually smiling.

"You've got more spunk than I remember. Good for you."

"Glad I could make you proud." And there was the venom again.

Santana's eyes found Noah's. Even through what they had done this last year, the two of them had somehow become each other's boy/girl.

"Was he this snotty to you too?"

Noah didn't say anything, just turning to face Blaine again. Finally Blaine was looking at him, staring at him with such intensity he took a step back. It was like Blaine was pleading for him to go away. Blaine was pleading with Noah to make Santana and Rachel go away too.

Blaine was pleading, and Noah couldn't help but feel sorry for him.

"I think you should go, Santana."

She scowled. "We just got here. Jesus Blaine what's your problem with me?"

But before she could answer, yet another person joined their party.

* * *

"Unofficial meeting at Lion's Park, ehh?"

Blaine's face, for what felt like the fiftieth time today, snapped over toward the sound of a new voice.

His heart fell. It wasn't just one new visitor, it was three.

Finn walked toward the group and placed himself beside Noah, fist bumping him in the process. Mike and Tina came nearer Blaine, Mike finally dwindling as Tina invaded Blaine's personal space.

"We've missed you." And then he was in a hug. He tried to not let anybody notice, tried to keep his face impassive, but he wasn't sure if it worked. Physical contact was not his thing. He never got hugs. His body tensed and he did the best he could to not shove Tina to the ground.

Don't freak out_. Even if she tried to hurt you, you can take her_.

He waited out the hug and gave her a small, very forced smile as she pulled away. Good. Totally nobody noticed that. No more hugs though.

"I've missed you guys too." Blaine spoke. So much for keeping a low profile for awhile.

"Hey Blaine, remember me?" Blaine's head turned towards Mike, giving him the same fake smile as he gave Tina.

"Of course! You're not one to forget Mike." Mike smiled and looked down at his feet, slightly blushing.

"You're too nice," Mike mumbled.

"What are you hiding?"

* * *

Silence followed Noah's question, all eyes turning to look at either him or Blaine. Nobody talked, nobody moved. Blaine stared coldly back at Noah. _He had noticed_, Blaine realized. _He knows_.

"What are you talking about, Noah?" He put on his most convincing I'm-so-surprised-by-this-accusation voice.

And Noah totally recognized that voice. He had used it a handful of times too. He had to act in his household, so he knew very well what mock innocence was.

Like the time Noah actually did spill the milk in the downstairs guest room. If his father hadn't believed his plea of innocence, things would have gown down differently. His body might have more scars yet, for example.

So Noah knew how to lie. He didn't like to, but he did. And Noah also knew how to act. You think anybody expects that his dad isn't as loving as he seems? Hell no. Noah won't let them.

"You're acting. Why are you acting?"

Blaine's face flushed.

"What a way to invite me back," Blaine began, hands fisting at his sides. "This is exactly the shit I'd expect from you."

Noah grimaced. That was another defense mechanism he used. Like whenever somebody started getting curious about his father, Noah would yell at them for thinking somebody so amazing could be bad. See? Turn the accusation back at the accuser. In this case, Noah was seeing through Blaine's act. Blaine counteracts by trying to belittle Noah, saying that wild accusations are Noah's norm.

When used by the right people, this tactic will work wonders.

"Jeez Noah," Santana sneered, "Blaine's right. I'm nasty but why the hell are you starting up drama?"

_Bingo_.

Noah didn't say anything. He just glared at Blaine; who was of course glaring right back.

But Noah could see right through Blaine. It was so easy. To everybody else, Blaine looked poised to take Noah on. In reality, Noah knew that if it came down to it, Blaine wouldn't fight back.

And yet again, Noah proved his suspicions right. A quick jerk of his body and a flex of his arms, Blaine was stepping back, practically trying to sink back into the swing set seat.

Blaine's eyes were wide. Noah hated the fear.

Luckily nobody else in their little group of eight noticed Noah's display of violence. Whilst the two boys were having their battle of wills, a new party had entered the play ground.

Noah and Blaine followed six pairs of eyes, both hearts falling when they landed on the newcomers.

Joe, Brody, Mark, and Jason. Three high schoolers notoriously known for being troublemakers. And one who just came back from juvy. If the bottles of who-knows-what swinging from their hands were any indication, the eight of them were in the wrong place at the wrong time.

"Oh-ho!" A blond one began, eyes falling on the crowd of younger kids and smiling. "Look what we have here!"

"Isn't it a little late for youngins to be out? Aren't any of your parents worried?" Another one of the boys said. Noah knew this one to be Brody; he had watched him play on the high school football team.

"Such a shame. You guys really shouldn't be out so late." The third one said. Noah identified the speaker as Joe. He was fairly sure the kid had just been caught with marijuana at school the previous year.

Noah tore his eyes away from the group of boys, glancing over at Blaine. _This kid has taken some serious bullying in his life… if he's that scared._ Noah couldn't help but suck his lip into his mouth, chewing it with nerves. He didn't want Blaine to be scared. He didn't like it when Blaine was scared.

Noah almost let himself be shocked by how much he cared about Blaine (this kid was gay after all, Noah couldn't really be that good of friends with him), but the fourth teen's comment stopped his train of thought.

"No they shouldn't be. We should probably teach them just why you shouldn't be out so late." Mark, the biggest of them all, towered over them as the four boys finally reached the eight of them.

None of Noah's friends moved. They just stared.

Noah couldn't blame them. Mark, the kid who had gone to juvy, was like the definition of a badass. He even had a Mohawk! Kid looked absolutely terrifying with it.

But all that it took for Noah to act was a second quick glance at Blaine.

So he started moving. He mastered his emotions and swallowed his fear (thank you father) and walked through the frozen statues of his friends till he was face to face with Mark. Mark had a look of mild shock and… approval? Yeah, definitely approval. And maybe some respect thrown in there.

"Hey I know you," Mark began. He took Noah's features in and suddenly beamed. "You fucking go to McKinley, don't you? The middle school! Yeah, you're Noah…Noah Puckerman."

Noah put on his most badass smirk and nodded.

"You've already made quite a little name for yourself on our team. The couches can't wait till you get to high school. Man I respect that dude."

"Thanks bro." Noah found it a little stupid to call him bro, but hey, it was worth a shot. Luckilly, Mark didn't seem to mind the terminology. "And you see that dude?" Noah indicated Finn. "That's Finn Hudson. He's gonna be pretty fucking big too."

Noah pushed aside his feelings at saying such a word. He hated people who swore. But Noah knew the character he was acting, and he might as well do the job properly if he was going to do this.

"Finn Hudson, yeah!" Mark nodded to Finn. Mark continued his sweep of the crowd, slowly recognizing everybody.

"Santana Lopez," he whistled, winking at her. "And Brittany. Soon to be cheerios. Mat, he's on the football team too, right?" Noah knew he was referring to Mike, but he didn't correct the name mess-up.

He bypassed Tina, eyes instead falling on Rachel. "And Rachel Berry."

Rachel, like Blaine, recoiled more into her swing.

"You sang at the McKinley talent show last year? From what I hear, you're quite the little bitch. Annoying as hell, some say."

The thing about Rachel, Noah knew, was she didn't care what people like Mark said. She would care if one of her friends or her crush said those words, but Rachel didn't give two shits if some asshole like Mark did. And, unfortunately for their current situation, Rachel was more than willing to defend herself.

When Rachel was wronged, it was in her blood to justify herself. And Noah really didn't need Rachel trying to justify herself right now.

She began to open her mouth and retort –

"She's with me." Noah cut her off.

Mark raised an eyebrow. His eyes returned to Rachel and slowly nodded. His face did one of those _I guess_ looks before he smirked. The smirk was not as comforting as Noah hoped for.

"You getting it, right? She putting out?"

"Of course," Noah waved the question away, a brilliant smile overtaking his face. He knew he would gain a ton of points for that last comment. He was so close to getting Mark to leave them alone…if only they didn't ask about…

"And who's he?" Mark finally found the one person Noah wanted him to pay the least attention to.

* * *

_A/N – Woooo! Second chapter already up! You know how I love my cliffhangers : ). What did you all think of this one? How do you think it's going to go down with Mark and the gang? Do you like the budding Blaine/Noah? Please tell me everything and anything you're thinking! Love you all!_

_Oh, and I'm super into this story so hopefully new chapter by the end of Friday! EXCITEMENT!_


	3. Acting

_A/N – Thank you to my two reviewers __**– AceCade and xX-Yuna-Zoey-Xx**__. You make me happy! ^.^! I'm sorry for not getting this done Friday guys. All complaints can be sent to RavenHeart101 because her damn AMAZING stories kept me from writing mine. Oh but I do love her!_

_So some f-bombs in this one too. Just so you know (do I even need to warn you about language?)_

* * *

Blaine was no stranger to bullies. He had quickly learned that the world housed many more homophobes than just his parents.

He couldn't count the amount of times he'd been pushed into a locker. Or how many times his life had been threatened, or how many times his clothes had been stained. Blaine knew what the word pain and humiliation meant, and he knew it well.

And he could identify these people so easily. Once you move around school systems enough, you start to realize just how much they are the same. Picking out who was going to beat the shit out of him? Please, Blaine could do it in his sleep. Stopping them? That was a different story.

But Blaine didn't need that knowledge now. You'd have to be blind to not see through these people. That's probably what scared Blaine the most.

He knew the potential these people had.

And these guys? Yeah, Blaine was pretty much paralyzed with fear. So you can imagine just how afraid he felt when Mark turned his attention on him.

But Blaine hadn't survived all these years by being a coward. He really needed to give this Noah kid more credit. The kid could act second only to Blaine himself.

So when the time came that Mark noticed him, eyed him up and asked about him…well, Blaine swallowed his fear and looked up smiling. Right into Mark's eye.

"I'm Blaine Puckerman. Noah's cousin." Blaine stood up from the swings and pranced over, falling beside Noah with a smile.

"And if you think he's good at football, you have no idea. Took my team to championship."

"Really?" Mark scoffed. "I'm fairly sure no team round here made it to championship."

"Well than you thought right. I'm from Michigan, see. Just staying here for a few weeks with Noah. Dad's working on a case for my uncle's, his dads," Blaine indicated Noah, "friend. He's a lawyer, see, and the friend has this really nasty abuse case for him."

And Blaine couldn't help but to smile. Some people were just too dumb to notice that they were being threatened. Or manipulated. Mark and his gang were certainly one of them.

"Mark, didn't you say you had some pot at your house?" One of the other guys said. Blaine didn't know nor care what his name was.

"Yeah I did. Let's get the fuck out of here."

And they turned to leave. Without another word, which was just how Blaine liked it.

"I'm…I'm going home now… Mike walk me home," Tina murmured, grabbing Mike's hand and pulling him away.

"Me and Britts are out," Santana sneered. She was very pale.

That left Blaine, Rachel, Finn, and Noah.

"I want to talk to you later." Rachel's voice was barely above a whisper. "But I'm not going to lie, I'm really scared right now. I'm going home. Will…" And her voice cracked, stopping her and causing a grimace to settle over her face.

"Will somebody walk me home too?"

Blaine's eyes wandered over to Noah's. This was his chance. If he was so ready to woo Rachel, his opportunity was being handed to him on a golden platter. He declined.

"Finn will walk you home."

Finn, who was about to protest, shut his mouth when Rachel's hand found his. She started pulling him down the sidewalk, faster than usual. Blaine watched as Noah's eyes became glued to Rachel's and Finn's hands. He was sure the other boy would split and chase after the girl.

But he didn't.

Which was stupid, Blaine had thought, because it wasn't like staying with him was going to benefit Noah in any way. In fact, Blaine had absolutely no plans to continue socializing with the older boy.

He turned to leave. He started making his way away from the playground and towards his house when Noah fell in step beside him.

"Why didn't you go after Rachel?" Blaine wouldn't look at him. "I mean, you obviously want her. Go. I'm not stopping you."

"I know you aren't." He heard Noah whisper softly. Blaine stopped and turned, anger flowing through him.

"What the fuck are you doing Noah? Please, just go away."

"The act is over, Blaine. We fooled them. You don't have to pretend anymore."

"The acts not over until everybody is off my back," Blaine said bitterly.

"You can't fool me." And Noah was so dead serious it sort of scared Blaine.

"Just, ugh, just go away."

"Is it because you're gay?" Noah questioned, stopping the attempt Blaine had made to leave Noah's presence. "Is it because you're gay that you're so…screwed up? Or is it something more?"

"Are you gay? Is that it? Do you want to _fuck_ me Noah? Little gay boys can be quite horny, trust me I know. Is that what this is? Is this your way of trying to get close to me? Tell me, tell me right now, because I will fucking suck your dick if you want me too. Babe, I will spread my legs so far apart you won't even have to lube me up you can just slip. right. in."

And Noah had never been more intimated in his life. Granted, he didn't really know what lube or half the stuff Blaine was talking about was, but he got the gist.

"You're good. Better than I thought." Noah spoke coolly. His eyes were set on Blaine's, unflinching and unmoving.

Blaine's face fell. Apparently he thought this was a sure fire way to get Noah off his back.

"I'm not gay, nor am I intimidated by your come ons. Or by your language. Or any part of you. You can use words Blaine, but so can we all. Tell me, what are you hiding?"

"I don't get you." Blaine practically yelled he was so frustrated. "Why do you even think I'm screwed up? You're the one whose fucking screwed up!"

"I know. And that's how I can tell you are too. I'm just interested. I want to know what made you just like me."

"I'm nothing like you. You're nothing like me. I've gone through shit you couldn't dream of."

"Please stop swearing, it's an ugly habit."

Blaine threw his head back and laughed. Swearing? That's what bothered Noah? Kid couldn't last a day in his life if swearing was the thing that got to him.

"And I could say the same to you." Noah mumbled, looking like he instantly regretted speaking.

"My stories could top yours any day of the week Noah, believe me. What are your problems? Only have the entire school looking up to you? Don't know which chick you should date? Parents love you too much?"

Blaine's mouth snapped shut. He probably shouldn't have said that.

Noah grimaced and turned away from Blaine, looking off into the woods that were next to the sidewalk. "There's a reason for everything you just said…"

Blaine's heart tightened. He knew Noah would catch on to that.

"Only have the entire school looking up to you," Noah repeated. "Was because you've never had the popularity or the friends. That's simple enough to know and something that can't really be all that self destructive."

"Don't know which chick you should date," Noah repeated again. "Well that's easy too. Never had too many boyfriends, huh?"

Blaine looked away. He really wanted to run. He really wanted to punch Noah too. This, of course, was stupid. Noah could take him with his hands tied.

"But the last one," he began, and Blaine closed his eyes.

"That's the kicker. Now that's what can break somebody."

Blaine couldn't help the tear that rolled down his check. He really hated this Puckerman kid. It didn't make sense. How was this kid so smart, _and why did he care so much?_

"I would know," Blaine barely heard. He sucked in a breath as Noah continued, "It's what's probably going to break me."

* * *

_It was their second recess of the day. First grade. October. _

_Blaine tried to tear his eyes away from the basketball court, unsuccessful in his attempts. He really needed to stop this. He was making it a habit to sit at this one particular picnic table during recess and watch all his athletic friends play basketball._

_Correction, his athletic, __**male**__ friends play basketball._

_He really should have been playing with everybody else. He could handle tag with Rachel and Kurt and Mercedes. Heck, he probably would have had fun doing some hopscotch with Santana and Quinn. Or he could actually get off his butt and go play ball with the boys. _

_And oh, did he so want to play ball with the boys. _

_But he didn't trust himself. No, it was safer watching from a distance. Sure he looked like a creeper, but hey, they were in first grade. Nobody really thought about those things. _

_Besides, he couldn't keep an eye on everybody that was playing if he was out there too. For example, Blaine had his eyes glued on one boy in particular. His name was Joey and he was in the third grade. Quite a big deal, if you'd ask Blaine. _

_And he was quite the player too, Blaine had come to observe. _

_And Blaine would soon see why. With about five minutes before the end of recess, Joey made a brilliant save and knocked this other kid down on the ground. Blaine knew the other kid…Noah Patterman (?)…he was in his grade, but he wasn't in his homeroom. Regardless, Blaine didn't really know him. _

_But boy did he wish he was him than. Getting tackled down by Joey? Please, it got Blaine all tingly inside. Blaine's eyes found Joey again, watching with admiration as he helped the Noah kid off the ground, giving him a quick slap on the back before returning to the game. _

_Something must have been wrong with the Noah kid though. He didn't return to the game, instead limping over to (what?!) Blaine's picnic table. _

_Blaine didn't know what to say as Noah plopped down next to him. He sighed as he massaged his ankle. _

"_You know you are always welcome to play," the kid began, and Blaine had never realized how perfect this guy's skin was. "It's kind of easy to tell you want to. You watch our games like every day."_

_Blaine definitely liked this take on why he was watching over the truth. _

"_You guys are too good. You'd cream me."_

"_It's not about winning," Noah reprimanded, giving Blaine a soft smile. "It's about having fun. You think any of us care if you can't even hit the back board? Dude, we just wann have fun."_

_Blaine liked this guy more than he initially thought. _

"_Well that's nice, but I'd rather watch."_

"_Well that's bull honkey," and Noah playfully pushed Blaine's arm with his fist, giving him the most adorable grin ever. Blaine's heart betrayed him and picked up pace. "You don't want to watch, you want to play. I'm officially inviting you – wait, what's your name again?"_

"_Blaine," He stuttered out, "It's Blaine."_

_Noah stuck out his hand with a smile and motioned for Blaine to shake it. Blaine did, slowly and delicately placing his hand in Noah's rather strong one._

"_Well I'm Noah, and…" And before Blaine could protest, Noah's hand locked around his and he was being dragged toward the basketball court. If Blaine's heart had been racing before, his heart was now downright flying. Blaine had never held another boy's hand. _

"_And you are going to play some hoops with me." They ran like that, hands attached, all the way to the basketball court. And when they arrived, nobody looked at them weird, nobody scowled and nobody questioned Blaine. _

_Maybe it was the innocence of first graders, or even their downright cluelessness, but that was the first time Blaine thought his true self could be accepted. _

_It made finding out he wasn't that much harder to deal with. _

* * *

A/N – Sorry again for missing my deadline. But it's here now! Yay! So please review this chapter and tell me how awesome it was. What did you think of the Blaine/Puck in this chapter, and what did you think of the flashback? What do you think (or want) will/to happen when we return to Blaine and Noah on the sidewalk, now that Noah kind of told Blaine he too was abused.

Next Chapter you get to meet both families! Will go start it now - *rushes to new document*


	4. Meet the Parents

_A/N – A huge thanks to __**Loki Firefox**__, __**sportsallstrs2**__, __**eaglegirl1202**__,__** AceCade**__, __**JaeSkaliar**__, and __**Frelise**__, it's so much easier to keep writing when you have people giving you feedback. So thank you again!_

_It's time to meet the familes…_

_Chapter Four: Meet the Parents_

* * *

Noah had never told anybody that. Nobody had the faintest idea about his home life – because he had always wanted it that way.

So that's probably why he was so shocked when he didn't regret telling Blaine that his parents were less than ideal. He felt amazing. He told somebody else, and even if Noah realized that this person was as about as helpful in his situation as a pet rock, he still told somebody. Now where was his medal?

Noah waited for this information to sink into Blaine's head, patiently holding the younger teen's confused and shocked gaze.

Blaine didn't say anything. Instead he surprised them both by closing the distance between the boys. Noah thought he was going to hug him or do some girly thing like that. But he was wrong.

Blaine placed a shaking hand on the bottom of Noah's old and ratty t-shirt, pausing and looking back up into the older boy's eyes.

Wow, Noah was on a roll. He surprised himself yet again by nodding to Blaine, allowing him to do something he hadn't let anybody do in a very long time. See his chest.

Blaine pulled up his shirt slowly, eyes going to Noah's chest and growing wider yet. Noah closed his and sighed, waiting for Blaine to finish staring at him.

Under Noah's shirt were an assortment of old and new bruises, all different shades of purple and red, and a few cuts here and there. Noah opened his eyes again once he felt his shirt being dropped and re-covering his stomach.

"Who?" Blaine croaked out.

"My dad."

"Are you gay?" Blaine mumbled out, staying closer to Noah than what Noah thought was appropriate.

"No? I-I don't think so? What?"

"Then why would your dad do that to you?" And Blaine sounded so broken. His act was gone, his mask was off. This was the real Blaine, Noah knew.

"Because his family comes second to his choice of drink. And I think he's a little unbalanced to tell the truth…" Noah attempted this as a joke, but it fell flat.

Once again Blaine closed the distance between the two boys. He made his way into Noah's arms and buried himself into Noah's neck. He didn't say anything, nor did he cry. But he shook.

Noah froze as Blaine hugged him. His brain was telling him _oh my god what the hell_ _you can't let a gay guy hug you, _but everything else about him was telling him how…nice it was. How _nice_ Blaine felt.

Wait, why did Blaine feel _nice_? What did feeling _nice_ even mean?

"That's such a stupid reason," Blaine breathed against Noah's neck, and why was Noah all of a sudden getting tingles over his body? _It was just the hot breath_, he told himself.

"Your parent's reasons' are just as stupid," Noah murmured into Blaine's hair, folding his arms around the smaller boy.

He felt the younger boy shake his head, and Noah's heart fell just a bit more.

"Somebody can stop drinking, but they can't stop being gay. My parents have every right to not like me."

Noah's arms tightened around Blaine, pulling him in closer. Blaine gave a little "oh."

"That's bullshit and you know it. You can't help being different. Drinkers can."

"Yeah but-" Blaine stopped. Both boys prickled their ears and concentrated on the oncoming noise. Blaine knew that sound. The pitter patter of the engine was a dead giveaway. That car was coming for him.

"Noah," Blaine practically screamed, fear overtaking him again. "You need to go. That's my parents. If they see me alone with you…"

And Noah didn't need to know anymore, without a second glance or word, Noah bolted. He ran off the sidewalk and into the woods right behind a very large bush. The timing was impeccable. Just as Noah's foot became concealed in the forest's protective colors, A blue Chrysler turned the corner and came into view.

Blaine let out the breath he was holding, and walked forward until the car pulled over next to him on the sidewalk.

It was his mother. Great.

Blaine wordlessly climbed into the car. He gave the forest and the spot he knew Noah to be in one last sad look as his mother did a U-turn and took him home.

* * *

"Enjoy your time at the park?" His mother broke the silence in the van, cutting through Blaine's thoughts about Noah.

"Yeah I did. Rachel stopped by after you called, can you believe that?"

"Oh," His mother squealed with excitement. "You two were inseparable before! Does she have a boyfriend right now? Because you two would make the cutest couple in the world!"

Blaine chose to lie. He didn't want to continue this conversation, as it brought him way too far down. See what he meant by his parents playing dumb?

"Yeah she's dating somebody. Doesn't surprise me though, girl's amazing."

"Well there's nobody that can compete with my Blaine. I'll give it a month. You guys will be together before you know it."

Blaine didn't say anything. Apparently his mother was fine with a one-sided conversation though.

"So when we get home I want you to continue unpacking your room. I also want you to put in at least a half hour of practice on the piano. If you're going to be a musician when you get older, you need to master some things now."

Blaine sighed. Even if he wouldn't mind being a musician when he grew up, he resented the fact that it was his parents who'd have decided it for him. Their dream, Blaine knew, was for him to become just like Justin Bieber, having millions of screaming girl fans he could choose from.

This was very ironic, Blaine had thought, seeing as Blaine adored Justin Bieber too. Just for reasons he wouldn't let on around his parents. Well, around anybody really.

His mother parked the car in their new home's driveway, humming to herself as she got out and entered the house. Blaine followed at his own pace. His pace was much slower.

He walked into the entry foyer and sighed. The amount of times he'd seen a "new home" with all their boxes and possessions scattered around the place was very high. He hated it more and more every time.

He passed the clutter in the entryway and walked into the kitchen. His father was unpacking and loading up the kitchen cabinets. He turned his head and smiled at Blaine when he entered the room.

"Hey son, have fun at the park."

"Yeah it was a blast. I love that park."

His father nodded and smiled, turning back to his work.

"Then I'm betting you're glad to be back. Your mother told you the plans for tonight?"

"Room and piano, yep I got it. Hand me a cup, please," Blaine walked forward and took the glass his dad offered. He gave Blaine a smile, one which Blaine returned. Maybe, just maybe, one day it will all be alright.

He filled the glass with water and took a big swig before heading over to the piano in the living room. He sat down and placed his water on the table beside the piano, than placed his hands on the keys and played a quick little melody. He really didn't need much practice anymore; he could play it in his sleep.

"Did you find it yet?" His mother poked her head around the corner and smiled at him. Blaine raised an eyebrow.

"Um, no?" Blaine looked down and gasped. On the top of the piano (how did he pass it?) was a brand new book of sheet music, all of popular songs from the past few years.

"Oh my gosh, thank you mom!" His hands went to the book and greedily ripped off the plastic clear wrapping and flipped through it with hungry eyes.

His mother left the room with a smile. "We love you Blaine."

And Blaine was so absorbed in his new gift that he momentarily forgot all the pain his parents caused him. He called back without really thinking, "Love you too mom!"

* * *

Noah didn't make it home before his father. His heart picked up its pace as he spotted his car in the driveway, making his way around the house quietly and cautiously. He checked the sun, and realized it wasn't there anymore.

But it was still kind of light out, so Noah couldn't get in to much trouble, right? He just prayed his father wasn't drinking (a lot) tonight.

He crept through the back door and then realized it was probably a safer bet to announce his presence than to sneak in. That way it would appear like he didn't feel guilty.

"I'm home!" He called.

Relief flooded over him when his dad called back, "Okay!"

Noah closed the door with a smile. Tonight was going to be okay.

When he entered the living room, he found his whole family cluttered around. His mother and his little sister, Abby, were watching saved reruns of American Idol. This was, for what Noah knew, like the hundredth time they've done this. They both had this weird obsession with Phillip Phillips. It was too bad really, because Noah didn't mind watching that Jessica chick.

His father was reading the newspaper on his favorite recliner, a glass of a nameless liquid on the table next to him. Noah was confident (by the way he was acting) that this was his first.

"How was the park? How's your new friend doing?" His mother asked casually, sparing him a glance from her TV time.

Noah's stomach twisted. He didn't really want to think about Blaine right now. Seeing as the boy hadn't left his thoughts since their meeting in the park, Noah needed something else to think about.

Hey, Noah was just sympathetic, okay? He just wanted to help the other boy out. That's why he cared so much! He had never met somebody like Blaine before…somebody like him.

"The park was good, and so was Blaine." His speech was fast. "I mean Blaine was fine, not good, why would he be good?" He could have kicked himself.

"I don't know, he could have had a good day? Or a good time meeting up with his old friends?"

"Yeah, I mean, of course we had a good time! We had a great time, actually! Well not great, how could I have a great time with him, that'd be weird, you know?"

"Sweetie, you okay?" His mother questioned, giving him an odd look.

Noah huffed. What the heck, he never got tongue tied or nervous. He's too good with his composure and emotions for stuff like this.

"Yeah I'm good." Noah quickly calculated what the best lie would be. "Rachel was there and we kind of made out. So sorry if I seem…distracted."

"What's this about making out?" His father boomed, causing Noah to slightly flinch. Apparently his father was entering the conversation for the first time. This was okay, Noah thought. He didn't really want to mix his father and Blaine anyway. His mother's smile turned downward as she saw her son's flinch. "That's my boy!"

"You don't have to tell us who you make out with Noah," his mother reprimanded.

He shuffled his feet and excused himself shortly after that. He still couldn't believe it. It had been a very long time since he had had trouble acting.

He was turning to head into his room when his dad called after him.

"Make sure to practice your guitar tonight! You have to play us a song soon."

Noah stopped and poked his head back into the living room. He gave a small smile and said "will do."

He knew it actually was in his best interest to perfect the guitar. His dad loved it, requesting he play for him on random nights and, as of late, telling him to play at family gatherings. Noah didn't care. If his father wanted him to learn guitar than he would.

It was one of the few things that could calm him down when he wasn't absolutely shit faced and on the rampage. When he wasn't hammered, Noah's music usually knocked some sense into his father. When he was drunk, well, Noah was still searching for that particular something to calm his father. If it was out there, Noah would find it.

He _had_ to find it.

* * *

It was just after 10 o'clock when Blaine finished unpacking his room. Seeing as he moved around a lot, there wasn't exactly a ton of stuff he kept with him.

In fact, his room was pretty boring. A few posters lined the walls, he had CD's and DVD's piled up in the corner, and a TV in the other. His bead spread was an old plane dark blue color, which matched the pillows.

The only thing that actually took time unpacking was his closet and his dresser. Because Blaine had style, and with parents with a pocketbook big enough to feed one of his only addictions, he had quite a lot of clothes. He prided himself on being able to walk the fashion line perfectly. His clothes weren't out their enough to be considered gay, but they certainly weren't the norm either.

Blaine plopped on top of his bead with an 'oomph', pulling out his phone and flipping through the contacts. As of right now, he had only fourteen contacts. And they were all family. Every time they left, Blaine was forced to delete the contacts and friends he had been building up. So Blaine didn't really get to down when he saw the black fourteen next to contacts.

He knew it was just the beginning of another cycle.

Blaine felt under his bed, pulling up from under it a dark red diary. Blaine smiled at it, proud that he could keep it hidden through so many moves. He opened it and sighed, turning the pages softly and trying very hard not to feel too emotional.

He saw pictures scrapbooked in of some of his old friends. There was a picture of him at the zoo with girl with short red hair, but it was so long ago Blaine had forgotten her name.

He flipped the page and found a picture he remembered better. It was during the sixth grade, and he was at a birthday party for one of his friends named Josh. His fingers found himself in the picture, and then they landed on the girl whose hand he held.

He had liked that place. It was the longest school he had stayed at since McKinley Elementary. It was also the only one where he gave in to his parents' wishes and found himself a girlfriend. Blaine missed her. Her name was Sarah and she was a really good friend.

He blinked his eyes a few times as he turned to the back of the diary. He grabbed his phone and set out to do what he had brought the book out for.

Ever since his third move, he had kept this diary to remember his friends with. In the back he wrote down every single one of their names and phone numbers, so that when his parents attempted to rid him of them, he would still have them in ink.

Blaine had just made it halfway through entering the numbers he wanted to enter when he received a text message.

His heart lept.

_Hey it's Noah. I was just checking in and making sure you're okay– _Noah

Blaine froze. He hadn't expected to make contact again this soon. He still hadn't decided what to do about the other boy.

On one hand, Blaine just wanted to run and hide in Noah's arms. This was absolutely stupid, seeing as Blaine wasn't one to hide and Noah was Noah. A, he hardly knows the kid and B, he's straight. Blaine would be breaking not only his personal rules but the rules of middle school by doing just that.

But Blaine wanted to talk to him; he wanted to talk to him about his whole life. This too was stupid (Blaine was sensing a pattern), he didn't even know if he could trust this Noah kid.

And that sort of leads in to the other hand. Blaine's never shared his life with anybody. He's never let on how horrible his parents are. He's never shared everything he's felt, and for good reasons. He's too scared too. If his parents couldn't accept the real him, than how could anybody else?

And how does he know Noah won't tell other people. Heck, Noah could be the reason for leaving Lima this time around.

But he wanted to. He wanted to so damn bad.

Blaine jumped out of his stupor when his phone buzzed again. He didn't know how long he'd been thinking things over, but he guessed it was a while.

_I know you're sitting over there debating on what to think of me. Give me a chance. I'm as nervous about this as you are_. – Noah.

Blaine sighed. His hands stilled on his phone's keypad for a fraction of a second before he swallowed his fear and typed out;

_Idk Noah, I don't want to get in trouble…I don't know you. _– Blaine

The next reply was much quicker.

_Then let's change that. What are you doing Friday at six? And do you like to play soccer?_

_I'm not doing much of anything really, so I guess I'm free. Yeah I can play. Why?_

_Come to the soccer field than, the one next to Lion's Park. At six, Okay? It's time to reintroduce you to everybody else. _

Blaine gulped. Whatever this was, he was really hoping he wouldn't regret it.

_Okay – _Blaine

* * *

_A/N - : )! I liked this chapter. What did you think of the two families? Don't worry, they'll be a lot more development with the parents, this was just a small introduction. But, more importantly, how did you think I handled Blaine and Noah in the beginning of the chapter? Please review! _

_Next: Soccer. It will be adorable. _


	5. Soccer

_A/N - Hey everybody! I'm realllllllly excited for this chapter! If I stick to my outline, I'm pretty sure this is where everything starts getting really really good! Oh, and I've been forgetting to write this for forever now... DEAN GEYER IS SO HOT AND I'M SO WRITING SEXY FICS WITH HIM AND I DON'T CARE WHO I'M SO HAPPY HE'S GOING TO BE ON GLEE! *coughs* well now that that's over. _

_My reviewers! Thank you with a smile and a hug on the side! **AceCade**; Ohh happy belated birthday! I may or may not have known that and planned it perfectly ; ). And oh my gosh thank you for saying that! That's like, EXACLTY what I wanted to capture. The horribleness that no, they aren't always horrible. Hehe, oh soccer. **YunaZoey**; oh my god that sucks! Well keep me updated if you get a new name entirely! And yeah, I think you'll like this chapter too! **Loki Firefox**; YES! THANK YOU! Again, exactly what I was getting at with the parents. I'm glad I see I can actually get what I want down on paper. And omg rotfl, I put biebs in their for a reason. I don't think Imma do what I originally planned though but I still wanted to point out biebs just in case.** bitterbluekae**; oh yes, I love my suspense! And yes, that's what I was going for with the fams! God I love my readers. And do you want me to tell you if they end up together, or was that a question you didn't actually want me to answer?_

_Chapter 5: Soccer_

* * *

"Hey there's the new kid, what was his name, Blake?"

"No, I heard it was Blainer."

"It was Blaine Anderson. I think I remember him!"

"Yeah he was in my second grade homeroom. We made flashcards together once."

"So what's he doing back? Why did he leave anyway?"

"I don't know, but some of his friends seem to think he's…you know, gay." The word was whispered.

"What?"

"Yeah I overhead Rachel Berry once talking about how he broke her heart by holding Kurt Hummel's hand. And we all know 'bout Hummel."

"Hey we don't know for sure!"

"Please, Hummel is so gay. And I'm betting Blake is too,"

"He's not gay," the boys and girls jumped apart, Noah Puckerman easily separating them. He strutted through their broken circle, giving all of them a warning glare.

"Dude's my friend, and I know for a fact that he's into chicks. Blaine made out with my cousin once. Now get on the field and start warming up. Do you sevenths really want the sixth's beating you again?

They all quickly shook their heads and ran off, grabbing a few practice soccer balls and heading onto the field.

Noah had sort of become the unofficial captain of McKinley's pick up soccer. This was probably because he was the most athletic, or because he looked the toughest. But he was also a better player than everybody else. The thought made him smirk.

Noah watched as Blaine left the sidewalk and made his way (cautiously?) toward the soccer field. Noah scanned the grass and saw most of what would be Blaine's friends over to the side some fifty feet away. Good, they hadn't noticed him yet.

Not that Noah was hoping for alone time or anything…

He ran over to Blaine quickly, catching the other boy's attention and almost making him stop.

"Hi," Blaine greeted him shyly. He noticed that Blaine wouldn't quite look him in the face.

"Hey Blaine, you came." He motioned for him to follow, as he turned around and headed in the direction he had just come from.

"Well who wouldn't want to play soccer?" Blaine questioned sarcastically. He fell in step beside Noah, glancing around at all the people.

"Who are all these people?"

"This is pick-up soccer, so that means anybody, literally anybody, can come. And no, that does not mean you can pick-up the ball, it really just means anybodies welcome. We once had this fifty year old dude attempt to play, telling us we all needed to play shirtless; because of the heat and all. Mike called his mom though and she called the cops. Now it's mostly just us kids that attend McKinley Middle School. Sometimes we get some friends of the regulars…" Noah's eyes glanced over at Blaine slowly. Blaine still refused to look him in the eye.

"So all these kids go to McKinley?"

"Yep." Noah started pointing with his hand at various groups practicing together on the field. "That group over their by the far goal are the sixth graders. They are really talkative and annoying as heck. The group in the middle of the field is our group, the eighth graders."

Blaine spotted Finn, Brittany, Santana, Mike, Quinn, and Mercedes in the group Noah pointed to. Blaine pretty much recognized everybody else, but couldn't place their names.

"And over there is the seventh graders," Noah waved a hand toward the final group.

"Rachel's not here?" Blaine murmured into the grass.

"Of course Rachel's here. _Everybody's here_. If you're not playing your watching or hanging out on the jungle gym at Lion's Park. I think you'll recognize those people."

Blaine followed Noah's finger and paled. Sitting on a blanket on the sidelines were Rachel, Tina, and…Kurt.

Well Blaine knew he'd have to deal with Kurt eventually. Here's to hoping the other boy has forgotten about holding hands.

They walked in silence for a bit. Noah chewed his lip and looked like he wanted to strike up a conversation. Blaine was just taking the soccer field and all its inhabitants in.

"Thanks for inviting me Noah."

Noah almost didn't hear him. _He just thanked me, right?_

"Almost all the guys are playing with their shirts off," Blaine noted. For the first time in his life this kind of thought applied to not only him, but the person next to him. He remembered just why he had come to this soccer thing.

"You'll be fine. I've never played with my shirt off so they won't bug you for doing the same." Noah bit his lip. He made a mental note to make Blaine let him see his chest sometime soon.

"Yours look like mine?" It was Noah's turn to speak in a whisper. It was also his turn to look straight ahead and avoid eye contact.

Blaine didn't answer. Noah half expected him not too.

"I don't know if I can do this with you, Noah. Maybe I don't want to know your stories. Maybe I don't want to tell mine. This is all just too…different."

"The best things are," Noah grinned, giving Blaine a slight nudge on the arm. Blaine couldn't stop the small smile pulling at his lips.

Blaine opened his mouth to say something before being tackled by Rachel.

"I haven't seen you in days! It's been too long." Blaine couldn't help but laugh.

"We've talked on the phone Rach. Noah here seems to have given everybody my number."

"And it's a good thing too," Rachel scolded, "no more not seeing each other for days. You're my boy, whether you like it or not! How are your harmonies?"

Blaine smiled. He was glad Rachel had dropped the whole you-need-to-tell-me-everything-why'd-you-leave mania she was doing before. He liked the plain old Rachel better.

"We'll have to see sometime, won't we?" Blaine's eyes drifted away from Rachel's face and focused behind her. He watched as Tina and Kurt made their way to him.

"Hey again Blaine! Glad to see you with better….company."

"Hi Blaine." The little rosy red cheeked boy standing next to Tina said. He was exactly how Blaine had remembered. Young, sweet, cute, shy and as innocent as one could get.

A few things Blaine definitely wasn't.

"Hey Kurt. How've you been?"

Blaine immediately hated his friends. Rachel grabbed Tina's hand and steered her back to their groups blanket, and Noah left awkwardly with a "come on to the field if you want, when, sorry, when you want to play."

Blaine could have punched them all.

"They don't seem to forget easily, do they?" Kurt questioned; eyes on the ground. Blaine found it adorable that Kurt couldn't even look him in the eye. Well until he remembered he had just done that with Noah. The thought successfully wiped the smile off his face.

"No they don't…" Blaine was having an internal struggle. He really wanted to talk this stuff through with Kurt, tell him whatever happened back in third grade didn't actually happen, but he didn't want to do it in front of a boat load of people.

He didn't want people to get ideas, and the longer they saw the two of them together the more those ideas would grow.

"Hey listen, I should really go and warm up." Blaine motioned to the field with a shrug.

"It's Okay Blaine, I understand. I overheard Noah telling people how you made out with his girl cousin once. You're…yeah. I never expected anything, I mean, everybody holds hands in third grade, right? I don't know why they had to target us."

Blaine was speechless. Noah's cousin what?

Kurt was just turning around to leave when Blaine blurted out; "We're friends Kurt…I still want to be your friend."

The smile Kurt gave was brilliant.

"Thanks Blaine. Now go wipe their faces with your soccer skills."

"If I have any," he grinned, waving goodbye to Kurt and then to Rachel and Tina. They waved at him quickly and then turned their (sympathetic?) eyes towards Kurt.

* * *

Noah watched the two boys with a close eye. He had a strong hatred of Hummel right now, and he couldn't figure out why. Hummel could be good for Blaine, so why did Noah want to go over there and punch Kurt away.

He shook his head, grimacing at the voice in his head. He was not the jealous type. What'd he care if Blaine was talking with Kurt? Wait, why would jealousy even come up?

Noah kicked the ball in anger, successfully hitting their goalie (Finn) in the stomach so hard it knocked him to his feet.

"Sorry bout that," he said as he watched Blaine begin to jog over toward them.

Noah didn't see Finn's angry expression or his angry words. He had eyes only for Blaine.

"Hi guys," Blaine spoke quietly when he reached them. If Noah had thought he'd heard the guy speak shyly before, it was nothing compared to now. And that's when it clicked in Noah's head that he needed to be doing some introducing.

"Oh, right! Guys, this is Blaine." They all collectively nodded and smiled at Blaine. Blaine was taken aback by how welcome they were. He wondered just how many people think he and Noah's imaginary cousin actually had an imaginary fling.

"Well you know Finn, Brittany, Santana, and Mike from the park. Let's see, these four girls are Quinn, Mercedes, Jill and Janet. These guys right over here are Jack, Matt, David, Tim, and Levi. And that's our team for today!" Noah finished sort of lamely.

"For today?" Blaine questioned.

"Yeah. Pick-up isn't a required thing or anything. Some people can't come to every single…what do we even call these?" He asked his group.

"I don't know, meetings?" Mercedes spoke up, winking at Blaine when she saw him looking at her.

"Maybe gatherings?" The boy named Tim supplied.

"Well I don't know. Anyway, not everybody comes every time. Sucks today though, seeing as one of our best players couldn't come. I hope you can pick up the slack Blaine, you got big shoes to fill."

Noah clapped his hands and barked out that 'talk was over' and got everybody settled in a passing-attempt-a-goal drill.

Blaine was good enough to be able to multitask between the drill and a conversation with Noah.

"Hey remember that one time I fooled around with your cousin?" Blaine asked when he was close enough to Noah that he could talk with only the two of them hearing.

Noah grinned and did a quick pass to Blaine, trying to catch him off guard. Blaine was more than ready, hitting it into the goal with ease. This just widened Noah's smile.

"Hey, I was just giving you some street cred. Like, everybody believes it. You mind?"

"Of course not." Noah had possession of a practice ball again (one of numerous on the field) and was dribbling to the goal when Blaine shot at him.

"But just so we're absolutely clear," Blaine grinned, cutting around Noah and whispering. "I am totally gay." And without really thinking about it he slapped Noah's butt, momentarily stunning the other boy and ceasing his control over the ball.

Blaine took it and scored once again, turning and winking at the still staring Noah Puckerman.

It was a glorious feeling. It was like all of Blaine's worries and fears were momentarily gone. When Blaine was playing, he felt as free as a bird. He probably shouldn't have done that with Noah, but hey, he was just too _damn excited_ for the game.

When it was time for the drills to stop, the game commenced. They decided today's match up would be eighth graders against the sixth and seventh graders, combined.

To both Blaine and Noah's elation, Blaine had quickly become a top player. Noah deemed him comparable to this missing Sam kid, and told him he'd better play like it through the game.

And play like it he did. Blaine didn't know how even matched the two sides were before he had entered the picture, but with him on their team, the soon-to-be eighth graders were unstoppable.

The ball pretty much stayed between him and Noah. If one of the two didn't have it, the ball was either making its way to the other, or making its way into the goal.

People were cheering for Blaine. Blaine thought this could have been one of the happiest and most fun moments of his life.

Unfortunately, the game couldn't last forever. After about an hour and a half, just as it was starting to get dark, they called it off. The final score was 12 to 3.

As people started disbanding, the eighth grade team started coming up one by one to congratulate him.

"Wow Blaine, just wow. White boy has some moves," Mercedes practically sang.

"Awesome job Blaine!"

"You're coming to the next meeting right? We need you!"

"You're better than Sam; jeez that's a big deal! You might even be as good as Noah!"

"Please keep coming Blaine, dude you were incredible!"

"We've never won by so much Blaine, wow."

The complements kept coming, and Blaine could have died from happiness. In the end, Noah was the last one of his team mates to make his way over to him.

"I think we've found you're calling." Noah clapped his hand on Blaine's back. Both boys ignored the feelings that bubbled in their stomachs.

"I'm still not as good as you."

"Blaine," Noah breathed out exasperated yet excited, "you were fantastic. No, _we_ were fantastic. I don't know how we – we played so well together."

"I know right? It was like we had one brain…just in two different heads."

Noah raised an eyebrow and held in a laugh. "Umm, yeah we could say it was like that. Or we could forget you said something so weird."

Blaine smirked and punched his arm, Noah laughing loudly and wildly.

"Not many people punch me bud, I'd keep your toes in check if you're going to walk that line."

"That's just because people don't realize how much of a teddy bear you are." Blaine was of course teasing, but he surprised himself at how much he believed his joke to be true. Did he just refer to Noah Puckerman as a _teddy bear_?

"Oh you will get your butt handed to you for that one Blaine, you - "

Blaine looked up toward Noah as Noah stopped mid sentence. Blaine paled when he realized why.

Noah was staring some fifty feet away, right on the sidewalk next to Lion's Park.

His heart sped up and his breath hitched.

"I'm guessing that's your father?" Blaine questioned. He could see the resemblance.

"Yep. And I'm guessing that one's yours," Noah spoke back. He too could see a resemblance.

"Funny how they had to find each other to talk to…" Blaine spoke gravely, re-continuing his path toward the sidewalk.

"Well this is going to be…interesting."

Noah gave Blaine a sideways look. Both boys faces were hard and set.

"They haven't spotted us yet," Noah pointed out. "Do you want to walk over separately?"

"I think that's a good idea."

Noah nodded and turned right around and headed for the goal post. Once again, without a word. Blaine still couldn't believe the complete understanding the other boy had about the importance of these moments.

Blaine also turned, making his way to his friends' blanket first before making his way to their fathers.

As Blaine reached Kurt, Rachel and Tina, he glanced back up at the two men. They were still deep in conversation. Good.

Blaine found himself turning around, gazing over at the goal post and where Noah Puckerman was leaning down to pick up a soccer ball. Noah too looked up, eyes immediately finding Blaine.

All that it took was a wink and an encouraging smile from him. Suddenly Blaine didn't think their two fathers looked too threatening.

* * *

_A/N – Da da da duuuuuummmm. Hmm, the suspense of that last part was kind of cut by the fluffiness at the end. Oh well, it was cute. Please review! What did you think of soccer? What did you think of Noah's cover story for Blaine? And what, you just need to tell me, do you think will happen when Noah and Blaine meet each others fathers._

_Next: Blaine and Noah face their fathers…and one of the two is gonna have a pretty nasty time when they get back home. Guess which one?_


	6. When Your World Starts To Fall

_A/N – Blargh. Sorry this chapter took forever. I'm super busy with my sister's wedding coming up and getting their house ready, AND this stupid chapter took my like ten tries to write. No joke. I think this is the sixth rewrite of the second part of this chapter. Boo that. _

_Love to my reviewers! __**Loki Firefox**__: I KNOW RIGHT! I had thought he'd join the titans back when season three first came out. I thought that would be a neat storyline. Oh my god, me too! I would be like, hey this friend of mine is cute, and I'll just say I'm crushing over her. I feel connected, lol ; ) . __**xX-Yuna-Zoey-Xx**__: you remembered your password! Congrats, and well you'll have to read to find out__**! Bitterbluekae**__: hahahaha your 'wooo' was too funny. And I was hoping you'd say you didn't want me to tell you, since that ruin all the wonderful plot twists I have planned if you knew the endgame. __**AceCade:**__ I will gladly accept the title of evil mastermind. Please, come up with more names. No, seriously. Do it. : ) _

_Song in this chapter is "The Voice Within" by Christina Aguilera. Youtube link here (type in youtube, space, copy and paste) watch?v=U7qOsti5r2U make sure to read the lyrics! _

_Chapter Six: When Your World Starts To Fall  
_

* * *

"I'm trying really hard not to be impressed Blaine." Rachel hugged him when he turned back to his friends, Noah's smile and wink still on his mind.

"What was that for, Rach?"

"We have a lot of hugs to make up for. I want at least five a day."

"Let's get crazy Rachel, you were doing such a good job walking the line before" Kurt reprimanded, stifling a laugh. "But I must say Blaine, she's right. You were as good as Noah Puckerman out there. I tried not to be impressed. I failed."

"Tina?" Blaine said expectantly. Okay so maybe all these compliments were going to his head.

"Oh she didn't watch you," Kurt sniffed. "She only has eyes for Mike."

"Isn't that your dad, Blaine? Wow I barely recognize him." Blaine was pulled back down to earth. Rachel was looking in the direction of his father.

"All those times you were at my house and you can't remember my daddy?" Blaine put on his best I'm-so-proud-I-have-the-parents-I-have smile and bounced on the toes of his feet.

"He's going to freak when I tell him how good I was tonight."

"Rachel!" All four of them turned to see a man in his late thirties beckoning for Rachel. He stood a bit to the side of the sea of dads, and unlike Blaine's and Noah's, he didn't find anybody to talk to.

"Coming dad! See you guys later, Blaine, text me okay? Kurt, don't wear that broach again. Bye."

"Why?" Kurt scoffed at Rachel's back.

"I only can tell it's a broach because I've seen it in your collection." She called from behind her back. "Otherwise it looks like a dead flower."

"You look like a dead flower."

"Alrighty," Blaine clapped his hands together, rolling his eyes. "That's my cue. I'll be going now…"

And with that he turned and walked away. He glanced across the field and watched as Noah beat him to their fathers. He gulped and set his face.

* * *

"Hey Dad, what's up?" Noah called when he was a few meters away from the fathers. Both of them turned, and Noah had to use all his will power to not stare at Blaine's father.

It also took all of Noah's will to not chuck his soccer ball at his face.

"Watched you play a bit, Noah. You still impress me."

"Thanks dad." He felt like it was now an appropriate time to turn his attention on Mr. Anderson.

"Who you talking to?"

"This is Blaine's father," His dad motioned, nodding toward Mr. Anderson with a smile that made Noah sick. Of course they had to become friends.

"Oh I didn't know. Nice to meet you Mr..err, Blaine's dad?"

"Blaine's last name is Anderson," he corrected him, "but any friend of Blaine's can just call me Todd."

"Will do, Todd."

"Dad?" Blaine had arrived. Noah looked over with a smirk, doing his best to look indifferent.

"Blaine!" Mr. Anderson boomed. "You were amazing! I just met your new best friend here, Noah was it?"

Blaine looked over at Noah and smiled.

"Dad, jeez slow it down. We just met like two hours ago. I don't even know if he'd want to be my friend. But thanks for letting me play Noah." Blaine gave a small nod. Noah was suddenly very glad his father hadn't paid any attention to him the night he'd gotten back from the park. He didn't remember that he'd already met Blaine.

Noah held out his hand, giving Blaine the same small nod. "Anybody who can play as well as you did can be my friend. I don't know about best friend," Noah teased Mr. Anderson, "but we'll see just how cool you are."

"I think we're watching a friendship bloom right before our eyes, John! Whatya think of that?" Something about Mr. Anderson's voice and happiness made Noah's skin crawl.

"I think you're right Todd." Mr. Puckerman said in the same, disgustingly happy I'm-an-adult-acting-happy-around-kids voice.

"All right well on the hope that this, and by this I mean you two," Noah indicated the fathers, "won't be getting too girly, I will be leaving. Come on Dad, I'm starving."

Both fathers laughed, Blaine managed a weak smile. Maybe Noah was a better actor than him.

"I'll see you around Blaine. Definitely for next week's pick-up, right? You're too good to not come back."

"Maybe next time we can be on different teams? I can show you just how good I am."

Noah smiled a true smile, insanely interested in that idea.

"We'll see. See ya losers."

Mr. Puckerman shook his head with a smile. He mouthed 'boys' toward Mr. Anderson as the two walked away. Blaine's dad laughed.

"I like that kid." Blaine's dad mused as he and Blaine began their journey to their car.

"Apart from being a little full of himself, yeah he's cool."

"Guy like that probably has five girlfriends. You could probably do with learning a thing from him."

"Yeah his girlfriend was their tonight. She's really pretty." Blaine made up on the spot.

"Figures," His father looked ecstatic. Blaine swallowed the nasty feeling in his mouth; his dad was only happy because Blaine had just practically confirmed that Noah was a safe person for him to be friends with.

By safe he means somebody that wasn't gay.

Blaine wished the pick-up game had never stopped. He'd rather have that feeling than the one he currently had, any day.

He climbed into the car and brought his phone out. He scrolled down to Noah's name and was just clicking 'new text message' when he stopped himself.

Maybe this friendship was too dangerous? If Blaine got caught, they'd move. And Blaine really felt like McKinley was the place for him. At the very least, he wanted a few more pick-up games before he was dragged away.

_Oh my god my thoughts are so depressing._

* * *

"Hey babe, I'm home!"

Noah looked up from the TV and felt his body stiffen. He didn't like the slur in that sentence.

It was 10:30. Noah had just started watching Family Guy when his father pranced into the living room.

Fresh back from the bars.

It was just Noah and his mother in the living room. His sister had gone to bad an hour earlier.

Mrs. Puckerman was currently in the recliner, knitting who-knows-what and smiling to herself.

That is until Mr. Puckerman pranced into the room.

"Fuck guys, didn't you hear me? I'm home you assholes!" His laughter boomed across the room, making Noah grimace and his mother flinch.

"I guess the TV was on to loud, sorry dad. You want to watch family guy?" Noah tried half heartily, eyeing up the spot next to him. He wasn't very surprised when his dad declined.

"That would be the most boring thing I can think of doing right now," his face lit up and his eyes fell on Noah's mother. He gave her a wink and blew her a kiss. Noah's insides twisted.

"I see we're knitting, babe? Maybe I could persuade you to take a break from that?"

Noah watched as his mother calmly put the needle and thread down and smiled. If there was anybody better at dealing with his drunken father than himself, it was his mother. Girl could keep a level head even when he was coming down at her with a frying pan.

"Of course I could be persuaded." Noah hated the way she talked all sexual and shit. "What exactly did you have in mind? Does Noah need to go to bed?"

She cast a sideways glance at her son. Noah recognized the apologies written in her eyes. He just shrugged it off.

"Actually no," Mr. Puckerman began, grabbing his wife off the chair and into the middle of the room. "We'll need him for this."

A dark look passed over his mother's face.

"Todd, wh-what do you mean?"

"I want to dance with you baby. Want to make it nice and romantic before I walk your pretty little ass upstairs."

"Okay," she said quietly. "But what does that have to do with Noah?"

"Noah," his father boomed, causing both family members to jump back slightly. "Go get your guitar."

Comprehension dawned on his mother's face, and her body visibly relieved. This she could handle.

Noah stood up quickly. He nodded to his father and rushed upstairs. He couldn't take to long. If he took to long, his father might get angry, and if his father got angry…

Noah shook his head and pushed the thought away. He raced into his bedroom and grabbed his guitar. He picked up his book of sheet music (it was better to be prepared than to risk his father getting upset) and bolted back out of his room.

He was almost off the landing when he stopped dead in his tracks.

"Noah."

His heart sank as he slowly turned around. His sister's door was slightly ajar, and peering through it was a little, slightly shaking girl.

Noah bit his lip. He put his guitar on the railing and turned to his sister.

"Hey Abby, you're supposed to be asleep." He spoke calmly, worming his way into his sister's room. She stepped back to grant him entry, and than lunged into his arms.

"Noah I'm scared. I heard daddy's voice. Is he… bad?"

"Shussh," Noah draped his arms around his sister and picked her up. He returned her to her bed and folded the covers over her body.

"Daddy's not that bad tonight," Noah whispered. His hands traced her face in what was supposed to be a comforting way. He found it hard to look at her though. She didn't deserve to be this scared.

"Daddy just wants to hear me play a little music. Then I think he'll go to bed. And me and mom will too, of course."

"I don't want you to get hit." Noah had to strain to hear her. Not only was she whispering, but she had pulled the blanket so it was practically covering her face.

"Not tonight Abby. I swear everything will be okay. Daddy is getting better! I can tell."

"You really think so?" Again, Noah could barely hear her. This was the usual conversation though, so Noah could guess what she asked.

"Yep, I know so." He smiled wide, bending down and kissing her forehead. He couldn't spend much more time up here. If he didn't want anything bad to happen tonight, than he really did need to get downstairs.

Rule number three; don't keep your father waiting.

"I need to go play the song for daddy now. You should get to sleep. Everything's okay."

"I believe you."

And Noah was just getting up when Abby shot out of the bed and wrapped her arms around him again. Noah stood shocked for a second before returning the gesture, guiding her back down.

"Thanks Abby. You know I love you right. I love you with -"

"With all your heart." She smiled, settling back down. "Me too."

Noah nodded. He blinked away the tear that was tickling his eyes.

"Listen Abby. When I play my song downstairs…just, just pretend I'm in here with you. I'm singing it to you, okay?"

She nodded her little head and stared with wide eyes.

"O-okay Noah."

"Hold on to my voice. Let it wash over you and make you fall asleep, Abby, I need you to fall asleep. Don't try to stay awake."

Noah bended down and kissed her on her forehead.

"It'll be morning before you know it."

And with that Noah tip toed out of the room. When he was on the landing he bolted. He grabbed his guitar and he was downstairs in the living room within seconds.

He relaxed when he saw that his father wasn't angry. His parents were making out on the couch when Noah entered the room, and they both barely acknowledged his arrival.

But this was routine, and Noah would much rather be ignored by drunk-dad than noticed by him.

He sat down on the floor, a spot farthest away from his parents. He rested his back on the wall and draped his guitar over himself.

Strumming a few notes he looked up at his father, and then up above his head. He started playing his song. His father moaned with delight. _Please go asleep Abby._

**Young girl, don't cry  
I'll be right here when your world starts to fall  
Young girl, it's all right  
Your tears will dry, you'll soon be free to fly**

Noah knew his father wasn't actually listening to him. He wondered a few times if his father made him play just to show he has power of him. It left a bitter taste in his mouth.

But his mother was listening. And so was Abby. He would hold on to that.

**When you're safe inside your room you tend to dream  
Of a place where nothing's harder than it seems  
No one ever wants or bothers to explain  
Of the heartache life can bring and what it means**

Mr. Puckerman lifted his wife off the couch. He swayed her in the middle of the living room, mouth now going to her neck. His hands were going to her ass and Noah looked down at his guitar.

He didn't want to see these things, and he knew his mother didn't want him to see it either.

**When there's no one else  
Look inside yourself  
Like your oldest friend  
Just trust the voice within**

Apparently his father was done with their little swaying dance shit. He grabbed his wife and pulled her out of the living room practically dragging her upstairs.

Noah's body relaxed. It didn't stop the pain he was feeling, nor did it stop all the horrible thoughts that were running through his head.

Sometimes he really hated his father.

Noah sat there quietly, resolving to at least finish the chorus. But then he was down. Right now, yeah he really didn't like this stupid guitar.

**Then you'll find the strength  
That will guide your way  
If you will learn to begin  
To trust the voice within**

After setting down his guitar, he slowly made his way upstairs.

"Aww shit baby, you're so damn tight."

Noah put his hands over his ears. He stifled a cry as he crossed the landing. His father liked to be loud. He wanted everyone to hear just what he was doing to her, and how much he was enjoying it.

His mother wouldn't make a sound though. She always held it in.

Noah closed the door quietly behind him. He wished the door could be thicker as a few grunts and swear words passed through the wood.

He turned and made his way to the bed. He stopped and listened quietly, relieved to hear Abby's breathing had evened out.

Noah climbed in, folding his arms over his sister and pulled her close.

**Young girl, just hold tight**

He didn't know if he was singing it for her sake or his own, but fuck it all if he needed to sing it.

**And soon you're gonna see your brighter day**

Abby moved a little bit closer into him, mumbling something softly in her sleep. Noah nodded, this was good. She was asleep, she couldn't hear any of his noises. They'd die out soon. His father always passed out soon after they started having sex.

So he squeezed Abby just a bit tighter and he waited.

* * *

_A/N – Hmm did that final version turn out all right?  
_

_Next: Noah finds comfort in Blaine. Stories are shared. Maybe this friendship could work? Maybe it could be more…._


	7. Pain, Sympathy & Understanding

_A/N – Once again, sorry for the delay. The big day is Saturday so I should have more time after that! Yay! Thank you to those who reviewed chapter six; __xX-Yuna-Zoey-Xx__, AceCade, and IceLight170! And Vita,Amore,Riso, your super reviews have been epic and I hope you continue them! I've read them like eighty times by now and I need more for my addiction! Also, I hope you're feeling back up to par._

_Oh, and I upped the rating to M. No smut yet but I'm tired of warning people about the language. _

_Chapter Seven: Pain, Sympathy & Understanding_

* * *

Blaine groaned. He groggily rubbed his hands over his eyes and sat up in his bed. He glanced over at his alarm clock, groaning again when he read 12:18.

In the fricken morning.

He looked around a bit, trying to figure out why he woke up. He didn't have to pee, nor was he thirsty. He perked his ears, wondering if he had heard something in the house.

It was silent.

He was just cursing himself and resigning to fall back asleep when his eyes were drawn to a red flash. He looked at his phone and waited. When the little light flashed again, he knew what had woken him.

"Whoever you are," Blaine mumbled angrily as he got out of bed, "you will be sorry for waking me."

Snapping the phone open, his anger faded slightly when he saw who it was from. He quickly opened it.

_I really want to see you…meet me lions park? Plz_ – Noah

Blaine crinkled his eyebrow. What the heck?

_Noah, it's after midnight. Can I meet you in the morning?_ – Blaine

_I really need to talk to somebody. You're the only one who knows... please Blaine. I'm scared._ – Noah

Blaine bit his lip. Sneaking out in the middle of the night to go meet a boy? Exactly something that would cause his parents to flare up.

Could Blaine risk it?

He reread the text message.

Of course he could. How many times had he felt like that? Countless. His reply was simple.

_Ok. 20 mins –_Blaine.

_Thank you – _Noah

He snapped his phone shut and crossed to his dresser. He considered wearing sweats, but then decided to just throw on some jeans. It matched his cardigan better. And Blaine knew he would be freezing his butt off outside if the temperature in his room was any indication.

Blaine showed the smallest amount of hesitation as he crept downstairs. He really was afraid of the consequences. But his parents had gone to sleep over two hours ago, and that fact was enough to calm his worries.

As quietly as possible, Blaine unlocked and squeezed through the front door. He paused when he reached the sidewalk, turning back to his house. His parent's bedroom window was ajar on the second floor. After Blaine strained his ears he could make out both of their snores.

And on his way he went.

He was nervous. There were butterflies in his stomach that were entirely uncalled for. How he got to be such a girl about these things he'll never know.

He wasn't (_entirely_) nervous because he was going to see Noah though, he was nervous for what he was going to see. What he was going to hear happened.

Blaine swallowed unconsciously as he loomed closer to the park. A lone figure sat on the lowest jungle gym landing. Blaine's heart (yet again) started beating just a bit faster.

"Noah." It was a mark of how quiet the park was that he could hear Blaine.

"Blaine." And it was so unlike anything he'd ever heard the other boy say. There was no confidence behind it. There was no smirk waiting on his face, there was no air of assurance and youth.

There was just sadness. Sadness, fear, and maybe a little bit of gratitude.

Blaine gasped when he reached Noah. Because before Blaine could say another word, Noah's arms were around him and pulling him tightly into his chest.

Blaine made a mental note; if he ever needed to be comforted, find these arms.

Blaine's hands rounded around the taller boy, holding him just as tightly.

"Noah what's wrong?" He said into his chest.

Noah didn't speak.

"Noah, hey.." Blaine pulled back, eyes trying to find the other boys.

"I don't want to cry… he can't make me cry." Noah was talking more to himself than to Blaine.

"Hey, it's okay to cry. Don't try to be all manly now."

"No Blaine," and suddenly Noah seemed mad. Like, really mad. He let go of Blaine and walked backward a bit, putting distance between them. Blaine got the distinct feeling this was because Noah didn't want to hurt him.

"NO! HE CAN'T MAKE ME CRY! He can make me do everything else, but I won't let him have it Blaine, I won't." Noah took a step forward, Blaine stood his ground.

"I'm not going to cry about him. I'm not going to let him have the satisfaction."

"He's not here. He'll never know if you let it out. You won't be giving him the satisfaction."

"That's still not the point!" His hands flung up in the air, and Blaine flinched slightly.

"I'll know I broke, and that's just as bad. I'll know that I let his fucking antics get to me! HE WON'T GET TO ME!"

Noah fell to his knees, crunching the woodchips in the process. Blaine was frozen. He wasn't prepared to see this. He tensed as his eyes followed the single tear that trickled down Noah's check.

"He won…" he whispered. "I'm crying." His hand went up to feel the liquid. He blinked out another one. "I can be strong for mom, and I can be strong for Abby. Why can't I be strong for myself?"

"The entire McKinley middle and high school would have been in tears before you, Noah. You _are_ strong."

Blaine walked around Noah, arms going under the other boys and lifting him off the ground. Blaine guided him over to a park bench, sitting him down and then crouching between his knees. If this would have been any other situation, Blaine would have been feeling very different emotions and thoughts coursing through him.

But this situation was so, so much more.

"He didn't even hit me…this time." Noah mumbled, refusing to look at the boy in crouching in between his legs. "He didn't touch me tonight…but I'm still fucking crying!"

"I've always thought the way my parents make me hurt inside is far worse than when they make me hurt on the outside."

Noah looked up at him than, eyes big and glossy.

"He likes control." He murmured. "He wants me and Abby to know who's in charge. He made me sing to him while he made out with my mother, and then…then he took her upstairs and _fucked_ her. _Fucked_ her loud enough that I could hear every slap of her skin."

Blaine had never hated that word more. The way Noah said it; with such hate and venom... he'd rather his parents say it to him than hear it from the boy.

"I waited for an hour after he fell asleep. I wanted to make sure he wouldn't come into Abby's room and try anything. That whole hour… it was like the noises repeated in my head. Over and over. Then I texted you."

Noah looked away, head falling down and wiping his face. "I'm done crying. I really did get lucky with it tonight."

Blaine sighed as he got up and took the seat next to Noah.

He looked away, off toward the other side of the park. He couldn't believe he was about to do this. He leaned back slightly and closed his eyes. He then pulled up his shirt.

"It was ten days ago that my parents found out about-" Blaine stopped talking when he heard Noah's small gasp. He kept his eyes squeezed shut. He didn't want to see Noah's face. He didn't like letting anybody see his body…he felt so naked.

He jumped when he felt Noah touch him. It was the softest, lightest touch he'd ever felt, nothing you'd expect from somebody like Noah.

Blaine opened his eyes slowly. He turned to the other boy with a grimace, watching him as he traced the scar on Blaine's skin. It was….comforting.

"Found out about what," Noah urged softly.

Deep breath. "About my old school knowing I was gay."

* * *

_Blaine Anderson felt like he could fly. Somehow, somehow in all of God's grace, he had found himself a guy that liked him back._

_Yes. Doug Stein. He was in Blaine's math class. Earlier that day, Doug had passed him a note. The note asked if he wanted to go on a date that Friday. You can imagine Blaine's response. _

_He was practically bouncing in his seat as the bus turned onto his street. He reminded himself that he couldn't be too excited about all this around his parents. He definitely didn't want to jeopardize moving again now that he had a date. _

_A date! This would be his first date ever._

_Blaine was so happy that not even the new text message he received dampened his spirits. It was from an unknown number, and it read YOU'RE A FAG. Blaine rolled his eyes. Nope, this wasn't going to get him down. His fingers were just going to the delete button (couldn't have his mom and dad read this) when his best friend fell into the seat next to him._

"_So, Doug eh? You go Blaine."_

_Blaine's eyes flew up, text message totally forgotten. _

"_How did you know?" He quickly whispered. _

"_Blaine, please, I've spent the last two weeks trying to prove he's gay. I'm practically your match maker."_

"_Jessica…"_

"_I know. You're welcome. Here, give me your phone…"_

_She took it from him before he could protest. She didn't look at the screen as she pressed the main menu button, finally glancing down as she went into his contacts._

"_There. I just added his number."_

_Blaine's face lit up. _

_The bus screeched to a halt in front of Blaine's house. Both Blaine and Jessica looked up, scrambling to get out of their seats. _

"_Text me if you…have a good conversation!" She called as Blaine departed the bus. _

"_A good conversation with whom?" Blaine wheeled around, eyes falling on his mother. She had been weeding their front turnip patch. _

"_With..with Jessica's cousin. She's trying to set me up with her cousin. Her name's…Jillian."_

_His mother widened her smile and nodded in approval. "I like that name. You get her Blaine." She turned back to her turnips. Blaine was in too good of a mood to let his mother's mind games get to him. _

_He strutted into the house and plopped down on the counter, placing his phone in front of him and staring at it. _

_Should he text him? Wait, would that make him seem needy or overexcited?_

_Blaine frowned. He definitely didn't want to sound like those things. _

_So he sat there having a mental war with himself for fifteen more minutes. He looked up and saw that the clock read 4 30. Blaine sighed; he didn't know what to do. He shot out a quick text to Jessica, asking for advice. She wouldn't answer till later though, he knew her schedule. _

_Jessica, I don't know what to do! I'm nervous! Should I text him? What should I say? I can't believe he likes me! - Blaine_

_But it was 4:30 now, and that meant it was time to watch his TV shows. Blaine left his phone on the counter._

_Blaine had another twenty minutes of happiness. He watched twenty minutes of his episode with a smile, occasionally laughing and not having a worry in the world. _

_Until somebody turned off the TV. Blaine bolted off the couch._

"_Hey!"_

_He went for the knob on the TV set (he didn't know where the remote was) but froze. _

"_Don't you dare touch that fucking TV."_

_Blaine slowly turned. His parents were standing at the counter, both looking at him with anger and hatred. _

_And his phone was in their hands._

"_You're a fag," His mother read. Blaine's heart dropped. "And some guy likes you? Some guys trying to corrupt you and you didn't tell us about it?"_

"_You actually sound…excited about it. In your text," His dad's eyes shot to the phone, glaring at it as if it just farted in his face._

"_Dad…mom…." Blaine was close to tears. "Wait… please…."_

"_Please what Blaine?" His father challenged. _

_Blaine stumbled forward. He made a feeble attempt to grab his phone, but his dad knocked his hand away and pushed him backwards._

"_Explain. Why the fuck is somebody texting you 'you're a fag'?"_

"_It was just a joke. They don't know anything, they-"_

_But this is the wrong thing to say. _

"_There's nothing to tell them!" His father shrieked, moving toward Blaine and grasping him by his throat. "There's nothing for them to know," and he was shaking Blaine like a rag doll. He wasn't sure if his feet were still on the ground or if they had left. All he knew for sure was pain._

_Then his dad dropped him. Blaine didn't move. It was best if he didn't move._

"_We try so fucking hard to make your life easy Blaine," he mother made her way around the counter, glaring at him. "And you go and fuck it up so quickly! Why Blaine! Why can't you ever just..be normal for once! WHY DO YOU DO THIS TO US?!"_

_Her foot met with Blaine's rib cage. He folded in on himself in pain, tears flowing freely down his face._

"_Please…you're hurting me."_

"_Oh because you haven't already hurt us?"_

_His father dropped to his knee, pulling Blaine till he was sitting and holding his chin with his hand. He forced Blaine to look at him. _

"_It doesn't have to be this way next time…." His voice was soft and loving. "Please just stop doing this to us. It doesn't have to be this way."_

_He dropped Blaine's face. It lulled to the side and refused to look at his parents. _

"_You have an hour to pack. Go."_

* * *

Blaine jumped a little when he finished his story. He was so involved in telling it, in getting everything out for the first time, that he hadn't realized what his body had been doing.

So he was quite surprised when he realized he was nestled under one of Noah's arms, leaning into him on the park bench.

"And then…then they told me I had an hour to pack. That was ten days ago. We moved that day, and stayed in one our families cabins up in Canada for awhile until we found a place dad could work and stay. Four days ago we moved back here to Lima. Four nights ago tonight you caught my bluff."

Blaine turned slightly and looked up into Noah's face. The other boy had tears in his eyes.

"It took you all of twenty minutes to see right through me."

"Blaine." Hoarse voice. Pain, sympathy…._understanding_.

"It's okay." Blaine leaned his head onto Noah's shoulder, sighing softly.

"It's okay, okay? I have my shit to deal with and you have yours? But we can deal with it together, right?"

"This…this is nice."

"I agree." Blaine smiled. His heart fluttered.

"Blaine," and Blaine's smile faded when Noah removed his arm and pushed Blaine off of his shoulder. Noah wheeled Blaine around until they were facing each other on the park bench.

"Let's make a promise," Noah continued, pinky going up in the air.

"A pinky promise? What, are we little kids again?"

"I wouldn't mind feeling like a little kid again," Noah mumbled, avoiding Blaine's eye.

Blaine couldn't help but let his mouth drop slightly. This kid refused to stop surprising him. Blaine's pinky wound around Noah's.

"No, you're right. You're absolutely right. I…would like to feel that too. What are we promising?" But Blaine already knew. And he had never been more ready to make a promise before.

"To be there for each other. Whenever we feel…what we just felt like…we're going to find each other. At the very least text each other!"

"No matter what it is," Blaine continued for Noah. "Even if it's the littlest thing. If it feels big to one of us, it'll be big for the other."

"Couldn't have said it better. I promise."

"I do too."

Their pinky's fell onto their respective laps. Neither of them moved. They both just sort of sat there and smiled at the other.

"Well I should probably go and make sure my dad's still asleep. I can't leave Abby alone for too long…"

"Yeah, of – of course!" Blaine snapped out of his thoughts with a shake of his head. He was glad it was dark outside; otherwise Noah probably would have seen the blush that was creeping on his face. Blaine won't lie, he was totally just staring at how beautiful Noah's face was.

"I should get back too; you know, before, ahh, parents wake up, umm, also."

"Thank you again Blaine," Noah pulled him into a hug.

Blaine didn't say anything. He just let himself be engulfed by Noah's arms, taking the opportunity to try and memorize his scent.

It drove Blaine crazy.

"Thank you too," he murmured when Noah pulled away.

"I'll see you around alright? Maybe we could practice soccer sometime?"

"Practice with the all mighty Noah Puckerman?" Blaine teased. "It would be an honor."

"Please, I don't know why everybody thinks I'm the best and all."

"I'm going to pretend like I actually believe you. That way I won't think you're _too_ full of yourself."

Noah smirked and winked. It was a beautiful combination.

Ten minutes later, Blaine's house was coming into view. He sighed. He was so glad he took the risk and met up with Noah. It felt…so good to tell Noah that particular story. To have somebody to talk to….to really let it out…Blaine didn't realize just what it could do for a person.

He knew there would be a lot more nights like this one. Blaine wanted to know everything that happened to Noah. He wanted to know just how he had gotten those scars on his chest.

But Blaine also wanted to know _Noah_. He wanted to learn his favorite color. His favorite TV show. What he liked to do in his spare time.

In short, Blaine wanted to know everything. And in return, Blaine wanted to _share _everything.

For the first time in a very long time, Blaine wasn't scared of the future.

This feeling lasted all of a minute though. His phone buzzed in his pocket.

When he pulled it out he saw who was calling.

_Home._ His parent's were awake…

* * *

_A/N – : ) I liked how that chapter turned out. Did you guys?_

_Next: Well now, you'll have to wait and see._


	8. Deep Down

_Chapter 8: Deep Down_

* * *

_No. Why? This can't be happening._

Blaine was running. His mind was too, his thoughts racing a mile a minute. _Think Blaine, think_. He spotted the small swing set on their front lawn and an idea launched in his head.

Control your breath. Sound tired and confused.

"Hey mom," he answered the phone.

"Blaine, where the hell are you? I've looked-"

"Mom," Blaine interrupted. "Calm down, did you try the front lawn?"

"What? Why would I try – oh."

Blaine turned around in the swing and saw his mom looking out the window. She disconnected the phone and opened the front door.

Blaine put on the most innocent face he could muster.

"Blaine, why the hell are you out here?"

"I had a nightmare," Blaine murmured, watching his mothers feet as she stepped on the lawn and over to him.

"I didn't want to wake you …and make you angry."

Her features softened. Blaine mentally hi-fived himself.

"You scared me to death." She said as she sat down next to him.

"I'm sorry. I didn't think I went that far… the front lawn, you know."

"No, I know. I should have checked. God, I just thought you had snuck out or something…"

"Like I would walk around in the dark," Blaine teased, winking at his mom. "Besides, where would I go?"

"That's what I was thinking," his mother leaned over and kissed Blaine on top of his head. Blaine knew it didn't, but he could have sworn it burned slightly.

"Blaine, honey, it's time to go back to bed."

"Alright mom. I am getting kind of tired."

Blaine stood up slowly, stretching and yawning. He followed his mother back into the house.

Blaine had been dealing with his parents hot and cold attitudes since the fourth grade, but it still amazed him when he saw how polar opposite they could get; Reliving that scene with Noah, and then living that scene with his mother.

It was hard to believe she was the same person.

* * *

Noah tip toed down the stairs. He was following his nose; the smell of bacon and pancakes were causing him to head into the kitchen.

He cautiously entered. His mother and sister were already sitting at the table, while his dad was humming to himself as he prepared everybody's breakfast.

Noah grumbled morning to everybody and headed for a cup of O.J. He then sat down opposite of his mother. Unsurprisingly, she avoided his eye. This was per routine, so Noah didn't care.

Scanning the parts of her body he could see, Noah came to the conclusion that his father didn't beat her last night. His hand relaxed on his orange juice.

They sat in silence until Mr. Puckerman happily exclaimed; "finished!"

They all quietly stood up and loaded their plates with the usual Saturday morning breakfast, returning to the table in their usual spots.

Noah hated how many times 'usual' came up. He really wanted to break this stupid cycle.

"So what's everybody's plan for this beautiful Saturday?" His father asked as he shoved a sausage whole into his mouth.

The, yep, you guessed it, usual question.

"Jill invited me over." Abby said without taking her eyes off the dolls she had brought to the table. Noah remembered she had been squeezing one of them the night before.

"And I have errands to run all day."

"I hope you're talking about the refrigerator problem?"

"Yes. I will be stopping at the grocery store."

"Good. Get stuff to grill out tonight. What about you Noah?"

Noah didn't really have plans, but he didn't really want to stay home if his father was.

"I think I'm going to be coaching Blaine on soccer today. If he was that good without training, think how good he'll be with it."

His father laughed. It held no warmth.

"Blaine Anderson, right?" His father questioned. Noah's skin crawled. Why would his father be asking?

Noah nodded.

"I thought so. His father turned up at the bar last night. I think I've found a new drinking buddy! But about soccer, yes; I think that's an excellent idea! In fact, I think you just might learn a few things from the boy too!"

Noah had to back track to remember why soccer was in the conversation. _Right, I said I'd be training him. _

His father returned to his plate before his head snapped back up.

"Why don't you invite him for dinner?" His father's smile was wide, and he looked like a man who was proud of himself for coming up with (what he perceived as) a very good idea.

"Um, dad," Noah spluttered. "I don't even know if I'm for sure hanging out with him today."

"Ahh, well, give him the invite if you do then."

* * *

"I can't believe your mom hits you," Noah passed the ball to Blaine. He easily grabbed it with his foot and did a little twirl; solely to impress Noah.

It seemed that, after their meeting in the park last night, the two boys no longer had walls. They no longer were afraid to talk to each other. When they met to practice on the soccer field next to the park, it was like they were good friends meeting for the thousandth time.

Noah even wanted to go so far as say they were like brothers, but something held him back from thinking that. Noah didn't want Blaine to be his brother, and this thought bothered him. _Why wouldn't I_, he kept asking.

"Yeah," Blaine passed back to Noah, "and she really does have a mean slap."

"I don't know what I would do if my mom hit me. I know what my dad would do. He'd probably help her do it."

"It's not that bad, I mean I'm pretty sure your dad can hit harder than both my parents combined. For being forty, my dad's kind of a wimp, you know?"

"I bet the two of us could take him." Noah smiled as he kicked the ball high into the air. Blaine maneuvered under it till he hit it with his head, perfectly passing it back to Noah.

"I bet I'll be able to take him. When I get older, if I work out and get tough and shit. Maybe join like a muscle club, yeah?"

"Like a fight club? Dude I love that movie!"

"I do too. I get to be Brad Pitt though. You can be Edward Norton."

"Hey! Edward Norton is punny!"

"I know, I thought it was fitting," Blaine winked. Noah glared.

They didn't talk for awhile, on the account that they _couldn't_. They started up a drill that involved a lot of running, a lot of backtracking, a lot of passing, and _a lot_ of concentration.

They plopped down on the hill next to the field when Noah was satisfied with the results. Blaine was huffing, causing Noah to grin.

"And they said you were better than me."

"Give. Me. Two. Months," Blaine clipped his words with a breath. "Then. I. Can. Beat. You…Anyday."

"I won't be surprised if you're right. I've been doing this for like three years. You're this good and you just started really playing."

"Making (_weez_) me (_weez_) blush (_gasps for air_)."

Noah rolled his eyes and waited for Blaine to catch his breath.

A few minutes passed. Blaine didn't say anything when his breathing returned to normal. They sat in silence for a few minutes, both enjoying the sun and the gentle summer breeze.

"How do you forgive them?" Noah's voice was barely a whisper as he cut through their silence. He felt Blaine return to a sitting position, looking over at him questionably.

"What do you mean," he said slowly.

"Lately… I just can't stand my dad. I used to be able to understand and forgive him… I used to forget how he punched me the night before. But now… now all that I see when I look at him is pain. And all the memories."

Blaine was quiet for a few seconds.

"Our situations are different," Blaine pointed out. "I still feel…pain," Blaine used Noah's word "around my parent, but I guess I…understand. They actually have a reason to be doing this to me. With you, your dad doesn't. And that makes it much harder to forgive or forget."

Noah groaned. He put his face in his hands and shook it.

"Blaine, Jesus Christ, when are you going to stop that? You're parents do not have a reason for hurting you! They can't accept you, but that gives them no right to hurt you! In that way, you're parents are worse than mine!"

Blaine was quiet for much longer this time.

"I guess we have to agree…to disagree."

Neither boy thought the other was right. Both could only see it from their point of view. Both thought the other had it worse. The tragedy of the situation, and the conversation, was palpable.

"New question than," Blaine whispered. He didn't like the elongated silence. "What do you do…afterward? What do you do to make yourself feel better?"

"Feel better?" Noah almost laughed. "There's nothing I can do to make myself feel better. I get hit. I take it. I don't go in a corner and cry or sing about my feelings."

"Sometimes I see a completely different person in you..." Blaine murmured, biting his lip.

"I know. I know he's there, too. But I think I do a pretty good job of keeping him locked up."

"What if that lock breaks…" Blaine whispered, eyes glued on to Noahs.

"Something pretty bad would have to happen for that. And I mean something totally out of left field. I can handle my dad, Blaine…especially now that I have you." And Blaine felt chills. The way Noah dropped all anger at that last part…had Blaine shaking. He'd never heard such compassion.

"But I'm not the only one with another side," Noah smiled, giving Blaine's arm a nudge. "I remember Mr. Badass Blaine, I met him just a few days ago."

Blaine didn't say anything. He knew, deep down, that Noah was wrong. That was an act. How he behaved back when Blaine and Noah first (re)met, was all an act. What Blaine sensed inside of Noah…wasn't?

Or maybe it was, Blaine didn't know for sure. All he knew was that it scared him, but in the weirdest way. It made him want to run. The weird part? It made him want to run _toward_ Noah, not away.

Blaine involuntarily gulped.

"Well I do sing," Blaine whispered. Noah glanced over at him. "To feel better, I sing. And play the piano. It helps to," Blaine searched for the word, "remove myself from the situation."

"But I can understand," Blaine continued, though Noah wasn't expecting him too. "Why that wouldn't work for you. Playing the guitar and singing is _a part_ of your abuse. That's not fair."

"The fact that we're having this conversation isn't fair."

Blaine nodded, scouting a bit closer to Noah.

Noah's arm was just starting to wrap around Blaine when they both jumped apart.

"Blaine! Noah!"

The boys turned around to see a very excited looking trio. Rachel, Finn, and Tina walked toward them, smiles plastered over their faces.

"Hey guys, where's Matt?" Noah quickly spluttered out.

"Hanging with his family," Rachel answered before Tina could. Noah didn't like that look in her eye. Suspicion.

"What are you two doing out here?"

"Noah just finished teaching me soccer moves!"

"Alright dude!" Finn high-fived Blaine. Noah refrained (barely) from laughing at Blaine's clear bewilderment.

"So what are you guys doing here?" Noah questioned, still avoiding Rachel's eye. Which was ridiculous, he thought, seeing as he wasn't hiding anything.

"Umm, this is the park Noah?" She pointed to the Park. "Right next to us? Where else would we go to hang out?"

"Rigth, sorry, of course!"

Blaine eyed Noah with wonder. Noah just really wanted to get out of this situation.

"Well if you guys didn't really have anything planned, you wanna help me train Blaine?"

"I'm pretty sure Blaine's already better than the three of us," Finn commented. Blaine blushed.

"The more people the more drills we can do Finn, come on. You know this."

"I don't really play soccer," Rachel pointed out. Noah rolled his eyes.

"Yes you do. I've seen you play. I don't know why you don't at pick up but I know you know how to dribble. And Tina… can you dribble?"

"Yes," She said proudly. "I'm not that bad of a player either. I just can't play… in front of all those people."

"You ready than Blaine? Caught your breath yet?"

"A long time ago," Blaine grinned, his body was already gearing up to play.

* * *

Mrs. Anderson was humming. She was generally happy today. Why was she happy? Because it was Saturday; laundry day. And nothing made her happier than laundry.

She sang a little as she folded up her husband's and her sons clothes, putting them in to different waste baskets to be hauled upstairs. After she finished loading in the final round of laundry (_the reds and pinks_), she happily grabbed Blaine's basket and headed for the stairs.

**Birds flying high**

She ascended the steps with ease. The basket wasn't too heavy this week, leaving her with ample breath to sing.

**You know how I feel**

Okay, she was getting a little loud. Maybe, she should quiet down. She didn't want to embarrass herself. Then again her husband was off at the office all day and Blaine had gone to the park to practice soccer with his new friend, this Noah Puckerman kid.

Oh yes, this reminded Mrs. Anderson why she was so happy. She was thrilled Blaine had found such a, well, straight role model. According to her husband, who was at the bar with Mr. Puckerman last night, Noah was quite the little man-whore. _Straight_ man-whore.

She couldn't think of a better influence on her son.

**Sun in the sky**

She entered Blaine's room and headed for his dressor. She hung up his shirts and cardigans first, than headed over to place his shorts in the drawer. She had a spring in her step as she pranced around the room, taking to tidying up a bit now that she finished putting the clothes away.

**You know how I feel**

Her eyes fell on a little black book that was on Blaine's night stand. She raised her eyebrows, returning to humming so she could better concentrate on this book.

No, it wasn't a book… was it a dairy? She had never seen it before. She had never thought of Blaine keeping a diary before either though.

She picked it up slowly, thumbs brushing the inside and poised to open it.

She dropped it when the phone rang.

"That's Aunt Judy!" She seemed to say to herself. She quickly bent down and picked up the diary/book/journal thing and placed it back on his nightstand. She had every intention to investigate this further when her call was over.

Alas, after a two hour chat and a bit of crying on Mrs. Anderson's side (her sister's cat had died) all thoughts of the little black book had left her.

Blaine dodged a bullet. And he didn't even know it.

* * *

An hour and forty five minutes (_and some intense practicing_) later, the five friends fell back against the hill.

"That was awesome," Finn groaned, holding the stitch in his side. "Blaine… oh my god wow."

"Just think," Rachel panted, "when Sam comes back…."

"We'll be unstoppable." Noah finished for her, clapping Blaine on the shoulder.

"I think I'll play on Friday."

Four heads turned in surprise. Tina was blushing.

"It was…kind of fun."

"If Tina's playing, than I'm playing," Rachel agreed.

Noah couldn't help but laugh out loud.

"Our team literally went from being good to amazing in a week." His excitement was apparent. He jumped up and stood in front of his four friends, goofy grin and all.

"All right, this means new practice. We just spent all that time training Blaine, but I'll need a whole new routine if I'm building you two up," he indicated Rachel and Tina.

He started pacing, four eyes moving back and forth with him.

"We could try… no that wouldn't work…we're not good enough yet…" Noah mumbled, clearly to himself.

"I'm really glad you came back Blaine," Rachel whispered. Finn had just started telling Tina some pointers as the four of them continued to ignore Noah's mumbles.

"Me too Rach. I'm glad I joined pick-up, glad I have all these awesome friends, glad I met Noah," Blaine snapped his mouth shut, eyes going wide.

Rachel smirked. She had caught her fish.

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch that last part."

"I'm – I'm I have Noah to teach me about Soccer," he smiled weakly, Rachel giggled.

"Good luck with that one Blaine." She sighed, patting her hand on his leg. "I had a crush on you for like ever. I know how much it sucks to want somebody…who could never want you back."

"I don't want him," Blaine said by instinct.

"And I'm not the most talented girl in Ohio. Let's not lie to ourselves okay?"

Blaine opened his mouth to retort when he closed it quickly.

"I got it!" Noah put a finger in the air with a smile, grabbing his friend's attention once again.

Blaine made a mental note to continue this conversation later.

"Okay, you guys ready? That was like a fifteen minute break so you should be fine."

They all got up and headed back on the field.

"So what's the drill," Finn questioned.

"Okay, it goes like this. Rachel, you are…." His words trailed off. The smile fell from his face.

"Whoops, we don't have enough people. Dammit, we need seven, not five."

"Then it's your lucky day," a voice came from behind the five-some. They all wheeled around and spotted Santana and Brittany strutting forward. "We never say no to some soccer. Especially if it's with our new celebrity."

Noah beamed. "All right guys, from the top!"

* * *

It was 6:45.

"Of course that's okay sweetie, we offered, remember? I'll see the bunch of you at 7:30 than….yep bye."

Mrs. Puckerman hung up and glanced at her husband. She was anxious. She didn't think her son would risk having his friends over. She didn't think Noah was that stupid.

But neither was she. Her husband had been listening to the whole conversation. It wasn't like she could say no; they couldn't come over, right in front of him…

"Looks like Noah let it slip that you had invited his friends over today," she said casually, turning on the sink and washing her hands.

"One of them wouldn't let it go, and now he's brining six friends over."

Mr. Puckerman's face broke out in a grin.

"Grilling out it is! Noah hasn't had friends over in forever."

She was silent. She watched as he headed for the refrigerator. She held her breath as he bent over and retrieved…hamburger, he was just getting the meat. She sighed and smiled to herself as he closed the fridge and headed for the backyard.

"I'm going to start the grill!"

"Okay baby."

"Oh wait, almost forgot!"

Her breath hitched again. She heard her husband's footsteps return to the fridge. She glanced over and saw him pull out two beers. She knew they'd be just the firsts.

"It's a party right?" He said to her cheerfully.


	9. Dinner With Friends, Family, and My

_A/N – Gahh! I'm so sorry that I neglected this story! I really hope there's still people who's interested in reading it, I do plan on continuing! And all though it seemed like forever ago, thank you so much to the people who reviewed last chapter! I went back and reread your reviews when I forced myself to sit down and write this stupid chapter. Again, thank you!_

_Chapter 9: Dinner With Friends, Family, and oh Yeah, My Drunk Dad_

* * *

Noah watched his father closely. He shuffled his friends through the door, watching his father's face as each of them passed. His father's eyes lingered on Rachel (he knew Noah had a thing for the girl) and then again on Blaine.

He didn't like his father's interest in his new...friend, nor his interest in the Anderson family.

"Burgers are almost ready guys, make yourselves at home."

To everybody but Noah and Blaine, his father seemed like the perfect host. His words weren't even slurred, even though Noah followed the drink in his hand like a target. He didn't know which drink his father was on, but he was guessing he couldn't have had more than three or four. Yet, of course.

_Okay, we're going to make this as fast as possible. _

"My room guys? Mario Kart while we wait?"

They all cheered loudly and followed him upstairs. As only four people could play the game (and Brittany needed Santana's help to control the wheel) two of them were left out. Noah volunteered that he wouldn't play (he was the host after all), and Blaine quickly volunteered too.

"I'm going to go get us something to drink."

"I'll help," Blaine said. "Beats watching everybody else play! I get next round for sure." It was done so smoothly that not even Rachel noticed the two boys sneaking away.

"I don't like them being here Blaine." Noah turned, grimacing at the younger boy.

"I know, I can see how bothered you are. And he's been drinking."

"Please," Noah waved the comment aside, "that's a given. The question is if he'll _keep_ drinking."

"And how much that turns out to be..."

Noah nodded.

"Then we need a plan." Blaine was good with plans, he could do this. "Do you think we could go downstairs and hide the alcohol? I distract, you snatch?"

"Hmm, wouldn't work. He'd just get angry that he couldn't find them. And besides, he has so much liquor and hidey holes that it'd be impossible to grab it all."

"He'd know something's up," Blaine agreed.

"Again, resulting in him getting upset."

Blaine gulped. Mr. Puckerman was not a man he wanted to see upset. Especially when the man already had a few beers in him.

"I've been thinking about this ever since Santana basically forced me to let you guys over. God, why she couldn't let it go, I-"

"Alright well we'll save that for a different time. You were thinking?"

Noah's mouth went into a flat line and he grunted.

"Yes, I was. For the past two hours really, and I just don't see any way out of this situation."

"All right well than scratch the whole avoiding your father deal. We need a plan for if something actually goes down."

"Yes, Blaine! That's it! Okay, if at any time I think something could go down, or think we need to get everybody out, you need to… Umm. Shit!" Noah banged his fist against the wall. All this pressure was getting to him. He didn't want the safety of his friends on his shoulders.

"Hey, it's okay. Who wouldn't want to go play ghost's in the graveyard at the park?"

Noah looked at Blaine with utter bewilderment before it clicked. He cracked a smile and immediately pulled Blaine into a hug.

Blaine, who wasn't expecting this hug, immediately stiffened. He didn't expect to have Noah so close to him at that moment. He sort of forgot how much he _loved_ the physical contact.

"You're brilliant." He whispered into Blaine's ear. He let go of Blaine and backed up, already heading downstairs.

"We better actually get those drinks."

He didn't notice Blaine wasn't following. The other boy was rooted to the spot. He could still feel Noah's arms around him - if he didn't move that is.

He so did not want to move.

"Blaine, what are you doing? Come on?"

Blaine snapped out of his thoughts and rushed after Noah. He gave him an apologetic look as he passed him going down the stairs.

"Sorry, thought I had to sneeze. Drinks are this way, right?"

Blaine continued on into the kitchen. Noah caught up to him quick enough. His parents were already there; putting the finishing touches on their dinner.

"Oh good," Mr. Puckerman said merrily. "I was just about to call you. No need to get them anything Blaine," he noted as Blaine opened the refrigerator. "They can choose what they want when they come down. Noah, can you go tell them it's ready? Me and Blainey here need to have a chat."

Blaine felt his eyes snap to Noah's. Confusion was all over the other boy's face.

"Dad? Blaine can – what? Why do you need to talk to Blaine?"

"Go Noah. It doesn't concern you." His father attempted to shoo him away with a stern look, but Noah stood his ground.

"I can wait. Go ahead, talk to Blaine."

His father was getting angry. Noah could sense it, Mrs. Puckerman could sense it, hell, even Blaine could sense it.

"Noah, I'm not going to ask you again. You _should_ go and get your friends."

Noah was about to open his mouth when two voices stopped him.

Blaine had said "Go Noah, what's your deal?" and his mother had said "Go get your friends Noah."

Blaine nodded. He nodded at Noah and for some reason that was enough for him. _He knows what he's dealing with,_ Noah tried to reassure himself. _And he's three times as smart as my dad._

Noah nodded back and left the room. He hovered around the corner though. He held his breath as he strained his ears.

Blaine turned back to Mr. Puckerman, fake smile and everything.

"What's up, sir?"

"Sir?" He barked with a laugh. "Who the hell taught you that shit? No fucking way son. It's Trevor."

"Right, Trevor, what can I do for you? I'm not really used to having my friends dads pull me aside." He attempted a bit of light humor; Trevor took to it instantly.

"I can imagine," his father boomed that same obnoxiously loud laugh, "how odd this is. Well you're father asked me something, and he made me swear on my word! I keep my word son, a man always keeps his word!"

_You are not a man._

"What he wants me to do," Trevor said drunkenly, waggling his bottle around in the air to emphasize certain words, "would take a fuck-load of time. He wanted me to tell Noah shit, than have Noah tell you shit, and have Noah figure you out, than trust him to report back to me. I say fuck that. I'll just come out and say it."

Blaine hated everything about the man. Everything from his sloppy movements to his speech and what he was saying.

"He seems to think you, Blainey Waney, has a masculine problem. He wanted me to get Noah to make you manlier, but I'm just going to cut to the chase."

His face was practically wobbling around by how much he was swaying. When he pointed a big fat finger at Blaine, it took all of Blaine's energy not to grab it and twist it.

"You are going to stop being a pussy, because apparently you are one, and be a fucking man. Got it?"

Blaine didn't even care that his father said that. Hell, Blaine didn't care about much right now. He looked up into Trevor's eyes and frowned. No kid would smile in this conversation, so neither could he. No, they would be confused and sad.

_Okay, I'm confused and sad now. _Blaine took a breath and put on his best sad face.

"Okay…I can't believe..but alright, I'll… go get a girlfriend or something."

"See I knew you'd be fine! Just have Noah teach you how to fight or something. I think you need a good beating to really get…" He stopped. It seemed an idea had crossed his mind. Blaine felt his stomach drop.

Talking. He could do talking. He knew how to manipulate people, how to work their heads. But action? Blaine was defenseless against Trevor if the older man decided to do something.

The room was dead quiet.

Trevor cocked his head to the side, smiling wide.

"You ever been hit, boy?" His smile was sadistic. At least that was the only way for Blaine to describe it.

Talking. Yes, Blaine could do talking.

"My uncle broke my arm once.. Hurt like a bitch."

Trevor's face winkled, smile faltering slightly.

"Well still, that was a long time ago. A refresher, now, I can see how that could do you some good. You're dad; he'd never have to know, right? You'll just come home and be all masculine again. Take a good beating, yeah?"

_Shit_. Blaine opened his mouth than shut it. He realized he had absolutely no idea what he could say. He was pretty sure any attempt at reason would be useless.

"Blaine," his heart leapt, "Noah is calling you from upstairs. Go calm him down, he's practically screaming his head off. Honey, babe, we need to finish the salad. Come on."

Blaine nodded and quickly bolted out of the room. He hardly turned the corner before he stumbled into Noah.

He didn't say anything. He threw his arms around the older boy and gasped.

"Fuck him!" He whispered bitterly, causing Noah to tense up.

"Don't Blaine. Don't let him get to you. Stay yourself."

Blaine nodded into Noah's neck. He sighed and backed away, breaking the hug. He was glad it was on his term this time.

"Let's get everybody." Blaine started to walk around him, but Noah was much quicker and much stronger. It only took a strong arm around Blaine's waist to pull him back.

"Blaine, you're not okay." It wasn't a question.

"I know Noah. I fuc- I hate our fathers."

Noah rested his forehead against Blaine's, sighing.

"Let's just get through tonight. Go get our friends? I'll…handle things down here."

"Alright." Blaine murmured, moving away and toward the stairs.

Noah walked into the kitchen, just as both of his parents yelled "done!"

"Thanks guys. It's all right if we eat in the family room, right? We won't make a mess."

"Where's your friends? I thought I told you to get them?"

"Yep their coming. Just shutting down the Wii."

His father opened his mouth (looking angry) when his mother interjected. "You know what I think we need tonight, Trevor dear? We did all that work preparing and hosting, I think we should open that bottle of Cabernet?"

His father's eyes lit up. "Genius baby! I'll go get it."

His father shuffled off to the pantry just as all his friends were rounding the corner.

His mother turned to him and grimaced, "eat quickly."

"It smells amazing Mrs. Puckerman," Finn said happily. He was the first to grab a plate and dish up.

"Thank you for having us," Rachel smiled.

Noah relaxed as everyone (including himself) made it through the food line and out of the kitchen before hi s father came back in.

They all sat down around the TV and Noah turned it on. He passed the remote to Finn and let him channel surf.

Noah relaxed more and more as time went on. It was actually nice. The group would talk about the shows as they clicked through them, staying no longer than five minutes, and always going on when a commercial started.

Half way through the meal, Noah felt like he didn't need to grip the couch so tightly.

Three fourths through the meal, Noah actually started to eat his own.

Once everybody was done, he was on cloud nine. He did it. Everybody had come over and nothing actually happened. He finished the rest of his burger with delight.

"Wow you are a slooowww eater." Blaine was just loud of enough for Noah to hear him. The two of them were on a three seater with Rachel.

She was too absorbed in Sex and the City (Rachel: "What is this piece of heaven?") to give the two boys an ear.

"And you hardly ate anything." Noah pointed out, giving Blaine's dish of food a sideways glance. Again, it was only loud enough for the boy next to him to hear.

"It must be nice, being so… what's the word?"

"Word for what?" Noah questioned, shoving the hamburger into his mouth. Now that he felt comfortable enough to eat, he was going to eat.

"When you are clueless to your surroundings?"

"I don't know. Let's just go with clueless."

"Alright, it would be nice to be _clueless_, than."

Blaine looked around at all the smiling faces. It made him smile. His friends were infectious.

When Noah finished his meal, he went around and collected everybody's dishes. Blaine offered to help, but stopped when Noah gave him a dark look. He didn't need the other boy spending any more time with his father.

When Noah returned from the kitchen, his mouth fell open. The TV was off and everybody was up off the couches. They were all crowded around the piano he had in the corner. He was surprised to see them all there, seeing as nobody in his household really used that piano anymore. His mother used to play, but lately…

His heart picked up when somebody started playing. He knew the opening notes perfectly, and he grinned at their song choice. He peered closer and looked through the cracks of Santana and Brittany. He smiled, it was Blaine playing.

Noah smiled when he heard all the "Da-dam-da-dam-da-dam" voices over Blaine's piano. It sounded nice. He wasn't surprised when Finn took the first verse. He was even less surprised when Rachel took the second.

(_Finn_)

**Just a small town girl, livin' in a lonely world  
She took the midnight train goin' anywhere**

(_Rachel_)

**Just a city boy, born and raised in south Detroit  
He took the midnight train goin' anywhere**

Noah smiled and crossed the room. He opted for the electric guitar in the corner over his acoustic one. After Rachel finished her line, Noah smiled and ripped into the guitar intro. Everybody turned and cheered. His eyes met Blaine and he could swear the other boy shivered.

(_Finn_)

**A singer in a smokey room**

(_Rachel_)

**A smell of wine and cheap perfume**

_(Finn and Rachel)_

**For a smile they can share the night  
It goes on and on and on and on**

Noah joined everybody else around the piano. He didn't take his eyes off Blaine. Everybody joined in for the first chorus. When they finished, Noah was sure to get the next verse. He happily let Blaine join him.

(_Noah_)

**Working hard to get my fill,**

(_Blaine_)

**Everybody wants a thrill**

_(Noah and Blaine)_

**Payin' anything to roll the dice,  
Just one more time**

The two boys subsided, letting the others get solos that didn't already have them. Noah thought Santana sounded particularly good. He made a mental note to compliment her later.

Once the song finished they all cheered and clapped each other on the backs.

Rachel shouted above everybody, putting her hands out to the sides and smiling.

"We need to do that again someday! In front of like, everybody. In front of a crowd!"

"I- I don't think I could Rachel," Tina murmured. "That was cool and all, but not in front of other people.."

Rachel was opening her mouth to say something when she was cut off.

"Well you did it in front of me."

Noah wheeled around. He felt his heart stop. Leaning against the doorway with his hands crossed was his father. His smile was disgusting.

"And oh my god," he slurred, "was it fucking amazing."

Noah felt the collective flinch through the group.

"Dad, what..what are you doing?" Noah murmured. He didn't know what to do. He looked at Blaine… it was time they set their plan in motion.

"I just want to hear you kids sing again!" His father opened his arms wide and smiled. "I'd actually like to sing with her," he pointed a finger at Rachel. She looked confused and slightly worried.

"O-okay?"

"You're excellent my dear, Noah never told me of your talent. Hey, why don't you come here for a sec," he started stumbling closer. Noah thought on his feet and reacted instantly. He grabbed and steadied his father, before dragging him into the kitchen.

"Noah, what the fuck?"

"Dad, come on, didn't you hear mom practically screaming your name?" Yes, reused excuse, but his father was too drunk to notice.

He looked over at his mother. She was cleaning the dishes. When they came inside she looked up. She too had confusion on her face when she heard Noah's statement.

"Really? What the fuck's up babe?" His father slurred.

Noah widened his eyes and stared at his mother. His face was turned away from his dad so he mouthed "I need fifteen minutes."

He watched as his mother gave the smallest of nods and set her face.

"Baby," she crossed the distance, taking Mr. Puckerman away from her son. "You're up. Or at least you will be…"

Noah cringed and tried to shut his ears off. He didn't watch as his mother pulled his father out of the kitchen (using the side door) and tried not to follow their footsteps upstairs. He gulped. His mother was going to give him a lot more than fifteen minutes, Noah was sure of that.

So he still needed to get everybody out. They didn't need to hear….yeah. They just didn't.

He sprinted out of the kitchen and into the living room, huffing and getting ready to usher people out.

But nobody was there.

A small note was on the door leading to his front porch, and he quickly crossed the distance and read it.

_Hey, Blaine ushered us out to go to the park. He seemed kind of stressed. You sang really well today, by the way. Meet us at the park if you can_ – Rachel.

His insides tingled. Blaine did it. He got them out.

And Rachel, what was up with that? Why was she being so… interested?

He took the note down and threw it in the wastebasket. If push comes to shove, he didn't want his father knowing where they all were.

He grabbed a sweatshirt from the coat rack and headed out. Just as he was closing the door he heard the unmistakable sound of a bed squeaking. He also heard a "Fuck yes you're so tight," but he pretended the TV was still on.

He closed the door and walked away. He was extremely glad his sister was staying at a friend's tonight. He turned back to the house when he made it up the block, wiping away a tear that was falling down his cheek.

"I'm so sorry mom…thank you."

* * *

_A/N – Review please! Are we still interested in this story?_


	10. Rachel

_A/N - : ) YAY! You guys made me feel pretty awesome. Consensus….YOU'RE LIKING THIS STORY! Good, because I have another chapter for y'all. But two things before we get going –_

_**EXPLANATIONS**: I know I said __Ghosts in the Graveyard__, but I kind of decided to change the rules up a little. If you've ever played "Romans and Christians" it's like that. The rules: Two people, the people who are "it", take a flashlight and hide it somewhere. This game is usually played in the dark, and players usually hide the flashlight behind something or under something, basically just so contestants can see a glow. Anyway, everybody that isn't it has to search for the light while also avoiding the two people who hid it. These people, if they touch you, can take you back to jail, where you have to wait a few minutes to go back out and search. The last two people to find the light are the next to be it. _

_Also, I had a picture in my mind of Lima's Lion's Park jungle gym, and I tried my best to explain it. Basically what I want you to take home is that there's a circular hub that's a few feet off the ground in the center of the park, large enough for people to fit in and hang out in. _

_Anyway, hope you can follow this! If you can, it'll be a really good chapter!_

_Chapter 10: Rachel_

* * *

"No, it was my idea! I'm not going to be it first!" Blaine didn't like sounding whiney, but hey, he didn't want to be it first.

"Well I'm for sure not!"

"Neither am I!"

"Nose goes!"

"Oh my god you people are pathetic. Why Britts and I hang with you I'll never know. All right," Santana sneered, glaring at each one of them. It really did have a nice, intimidating effect. "Here's how this is going to go down. It'll be the two of us catchers verse the five of you."

"Santana," Finn interjected. Everybody held in an eye roll. They all knew what he was going to ask, and they all knew the answer. "I think you mean the two of you verse the _four_ of us. There are _four_ of us."

"Well, sugartits, when Noah gets here there'll be five. Now go get into the tubes, we need to hide the flashlight."

Finn did what he was told. He was too concentrated on trying to figure out if being called 'sugartits' was a good thing or a bad thing to defend himself.

So Finn, Rachel, Tina, and Blaine headed over to the jungle gym.

What's cool about the massive jungle gym at Lima's Lion's park was the huge tube tunnels and hut in the middle. There were basically two 'jungle gym' esque platforms on both sides of the woodchips. These platforms had the usual multiple floors, slides, pole's to slide down, and ladder's to climb up, the usual. What separated these two sides, well that was the cool part.

There were three tubular tunnels, big enough that probably even a small high schooler could squeeze through, that connected both sides. The tunnels wound up and around each other, and connected in a central hub in the middle. This hub was like a little circular hut or like a classic spaceship, with an opening to climb out of and for air at the top. It was large enough for 3 or 4 people to comfortably hang out in.

When the four of them climbed inside, they all sat down (cross legged) and rested their backs on the walls.

"Somebody should text Noah and tell him to just jump into the game when he gets here. No use in stopping."

"I will," Rachel beat Blaine to the punch, pulling out here phone and sending him a text. Blaine raised an eyebrow. He thought he noticed Rachel acting…differently. He's not going to go out there and claim he knows Rachel like the back of his hand…but she seemed different. At least where Noah was concerned.

That didn't settle right with him.

Rachel's phone binged and they all looked to her. She looked at her phone and laughed.

"Alright he's good." She said, not including them on whatever was funny.

This, also, didn't settle right with Blaine.

"I'm pretty sure I can out run Brittany," Finn murmured. "But I don't know if I could take Santana."

"I bet they hid it somewhere real obvious." Tina pondered. "To trick us, you know."

"Yeah, like right under the prison!" Finn exclaimed.

"No, there's not enough cover…"

Blaine felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He pulled it out and then glanced up at Rachel. She gave him a little shush and joined the conversation. Blaine opened and read the text.

_Hide with me? There's some stuff I'd like to go over with you. Don't text back tho! Too shady… : ) -_ Rachel

Blaine flipped his phone and nodded to nobody, knowing Rachel would pick up on it. He was intrigued.

After about a five minute wait, Santana and Brittany could be heard from under them.

"You have a minute to clear out. Find it if you can!"

They scrambled. Finn went right over the top and took the jump (Blaine was fairly sure he heard the taller boy moan in pain shortly afterwards) and Tina took off through one of the tubes. Blaine followed Rachel out of the adjacent tube and off the jungle gym, heading straight for the woods.

"If they took that long than it's probably somewhere in the tree's, come on!"

Blaine nodded, keeping perfect pace with her. When they were in the protective cover of the woods, Rachel slowed to walking.

"You wanted to talk?" Blaine mused.

"Yes but eyes peeled for any light. Talk, walk _and_ search Blaine, concentration is the key to winning. And you know I like to win."

Blaine rolled his eyes. "Yes Rachel, we all know. One day you're going to be a star and live happily ever after and all that good stuff."

"Well yes but we're not really talking about my inevitable future right now, we're talking about you."

"Me?"

"Well, we're not talking about you yet," she clarified again, "We're talking about No– uh, never mind, now we're talking about you."

They both laughed and Blaine draped his arm over her shoulder. Nothing romantic, just like something siblings would do.

"What's going on between you and Noah?" She asked.

Blaine's laughter quickly subsided. He kept his arm where it was though. He knew it would be too much of a giveaway if he removed it.

"Nothing. We're just really good friends." When he looked over at Rachel he sighed. He could tell she absolutely didn't believe him. This was going to need some more effort on his side.

"I mean yes I think he's smoking and he's an awesome guy and who wouldn't want him, but I'm not dumb. Straight crushes are for grade school kids, not me."

Blaine couldn't help but listen to him talking. It sort of hurt saying those things. _But there was something there_, he kept telling himself. Rachel doesn't have to know that.

"But you guys have been spending so much time together?" She asked, confused.

Blaine could sense the change in her voice. She had stepped on the path of falling for his story; he just needed to keep pushing her farther through it.

"Well that's because he's probably the best guy friend I've ever had. It's…nice. Five years of just hanging with girls and you kind of miss being one of the guys..."

Oh my god, who was he trying to convince? Himself? There was no way Rachel wasn't falling for this, _he_ was practically falling for this.

"Come on Blaine, you've had other guy friends."

"I have. Just none I could call a best friend. I can do that with Noah."

Now Blaine was just confused. His head hurt and he didn't like talking about this anymore. He couldn't tell which things he was saying were truths, and which were lies.

"All right I believe you. I felt like there was more going on but I'll settle with a 'best friendship'."

Blaine grinned. He tugged her closer with the arm that was around her shoulders and half hugged her. She did the same, wrapping both her arms around his torso and pulling tightly.

"But he's still not as awesome of a friend as you are."

"Well no, that's a given….Wait, what's that?" Before Blaine could really look at what Rachel was pointing at, the girl was flying away. Blaine looked around, wondering if anybody else was close. Deciding to follow Rachel, he cursed at his hesitation.

She had found the flashlight (it was buried under a mound of fallen leaves) and the people who had already found it. When he walked up to it, he saw that Rachel, Finn, and Noah had already made it there.

Tina came running soon after, along with a huffing Brittany and Santana.

"When did you get here, Puckerman?"

"This is on the way to my house. I was actually the first here." He smiled at Santana, winking at Blaine.

"So I'm guessing the last two here were Tina and Blaine? Good, whatever, me and Brits are so not it again."

They all stood up and made their way back to the hub/prison. While everybody was chatting, Blaine positioned himself next to Noah and whispered.

"Everything okay at your house?"

"Yeah," Noah whispered back, "don't worry about it. Worry about how quickly I'm going to find your flashlight." Blaine's face lit up. Who didn't like a bit of old school rivalry?

"We shall see. I'll probably be catching you and throwing you in jail at least five times."

Noah smirked. "I'll give you two times, tops. Good luck, Mr. Master of Ghost's in the Graveyard."

"You better believe I am." Blaine and Tina left to hide the flashlight while everybody else made their way into the circular hub.

"Wow I haven't been in here for so long," Noah realized, looking up at the stars.

"This is where we were when we had our first-" Brittany started, before Santana jabbed her in the side.

"Double date? Yes it is," Santana sounded panic. Noah smiled and rolled his eyes.

While they waited, Noah noticed Rachel had scooted closer to him.

"Thanks for the note Rach." He murmured, when she rested her head against his shoulder. He liked the contact, his heart picked up a bit.

"Will you search with me?" She questioned, turning her head and looking up at him. Her soft eyes had Noah wondering what this was leading to. Because of that, he couldn't say no.

"Sure, of – of course."

* * *

"Your dad's not all that great of a dad, is he?"

Noah turned to her, wide eyed. "What, of course he is!"

They were just looping back around the forest, preparing to investigate the other side. She had been pretty quiet so far, but he had figured that was because she was out of breath. They had a nasty run in with Tina and they barely escaped.

"Does he hurt you?"

A "no" was on the tip of his lips, practically pushing to come out. But he couldn't say it. There was something wrong about lying to Rachel. Especially this new quiet, vulnerable, and impossibly adoarable Rachel.

"Nothing I can't handle."

Rachel sucked in a breath and sighed.

"One of my dad's tried to have a third beer the other night. I told him he couldn't have it. I made up a rule, see, that they can only drink so much. They thought it was weird that an eighth grader would even be bothered by what they were drinking…"

"Why are you telling me this?"

"I don't know, obviously it's not the same. Noah, you're just…wow. What you have to deal with and somehow you're still an amazing guy!"

Noah stepped back slightly. This would be the conversation of his life…if it was happening a week ago.

"You didn't think I was an amazing guy a week ago. Or a month ago. I've been chasing you for awhile now."

"That's it. You were chasing me. Putting on your bad boy act. And a part of me didn't even think you really wanted me. I'm very aware of my social standing at this school. I thought you were just playing some kind of joke, or - or maybe a dare. You had to get with that loud and annoying jewish…freak – or somehow you'd be less cool. I don't know how boys work," she shrugged.

"Rachel, never call yourself a freak." Noah walked toward her, hands going to her arm. He felt like he just needed to touch a part of her.

"I'm not the prettiest girl Noah, and I'm not the nicest or quietest or anything, I'm just not. And I'm okay with that. But I still think I'm a good person. I never wanted you before because I thought you weren't."

"Wanted me _before_? What does that mean you want now?"

"You stopped chasing me about a week ago. When Blaine came. And you took him under your wing and reintroduced him to his friends. When you weren't trying to impress, when I was with the real you… yeah." She suddenly stuttered, looking around anxiously. Why she had tears in her eyes Noah never knew.

Then again, Noah's heart did sort of hurt from her speech.

"I don't know why I'm here," she spoke fast and avoided his eye. "You obviously like somebody else and I don't want to interfere with-"

Noah wasn't having it. He wrapped his arms around her and squeezed. He shushed her, rubbing his hands over her cheek.

"Just…calm down okay? And who could I possibly like right n-"

He stopped talking and pulled her closer. She was talking about Blaine. Blaine, who was quickly becoming his best friend. Blaine, who was very clearly a guy, and Blaine, who made his heart beat faster whenever he thought about him.

But in the end, Blaine wasn't a girl. Noah couldn't possibly want anything more than a strong friendship with him.

He loosened his grip on her and touched her chin with his hand. He pulled it up so she was looking at him. Her wide eyes stared into his, and he gave her the smallest of smiles.

He leaned down and put his mouth on hers. It was a simple kiss. Probably one of the more innocent one's Noah's ever had. But it was nice. Her lips were buttery smooth, and she tasted like raspberries.

He lifted his mouth away for air. She did the same. Her hands wrapped into his shirt as she pulled him closer, practically flush against her body. Her lips connected with his again.

As hard as he tried, this still didn't feel completely right. Rachel was smoking of course, and she was a really amazing person and Noah should totally be dating somebody like her. On paper she was perfect, at least he thought so.

So why did he feel so damn guilty kissing her? And why, when the thought of going further or even going out with her crossed his mind, did something inside him scream no.

She let go of his shirt. She fell from her tippy toes and separated from him. She smiled weakly, but Noah could still see the tears in her eyes.

Noah stared. He stared in silence waiting for either her to kiss him again or talk.

She chose the latter.

"I've tried so hard, Noah. Not to get any crushes or think about having…a boyfriend. I'm obsessive; everyone knows that, so I always told myself no when it came to boys. Because I knew that when I finally said yes, that boy…wouldn't. None of them would."

"Rachel," Noah whispered.

"You'll come and find me though, right? If it doesn't work out between you and…this mystery person. I'll be your second choice. I'd take that buddy; I don't take second in anything else."

"Rachel." He was sad. He had way too many emotions and thoughts running through him.

"I'm going to go home now. Kiss me one last time?"

He did as she asked. His lips felt cold when he pulled away.

"I don't… I don't know why. You're amazing, and nice, and hot, and why can't I be with you!?" He asked himself more than Rachel. He was afraid for her to answer.

"My best guess," Rachel sighed, "is that we're dealing with love."

Noah winkled his eyebrows and looked at her like she was crazy.

"Who could I possibly be in love with? I'm not close enough to any girl to actually feel that way."

He swore he could see sympathy in her eyes.

"Maybe I'll be waiting longer than I thought," he wasn't expecting the laughing undertone in her voice. "God you don't even know what you're feeling, do you?"

Noah shook his head.

"You are illegally adorable. I need to go home and write," she suddenly gasped. "I need to capture these emotions and this moment. Thanks for the…inspiration."

She turned to leave and stopped herself. She looked back and Noah saw a tear already falling down her face.

"And thanks for the kiss, of course. It was my first…"

She left him in the woods. He stared at her back as she made her way home. He stayed there even after her back had disappeared… he felt like one of the trees around him. He was rooted to the spot.

Rachel Berry pretty much just asked him out. Even though Noah never said it, he's fairly sure he turned her down.

He heard somebody coming from behind him. He turned around just in time to be tagged by a grinning Blaine.

"Gotcha!"

Blaine practically stumbled into Noah. Noah caught him, helping him back up. He watched the boy carefully. He didn't smile when Blaine smiled at him. What the hell was he feeling?

"Jeez thanks, I'm sorry I thought you would have run or something. Didn't slow down haha…hey, you okay?"

Blaine's smile wavered when he realized something wasn't right. Noah's eyes were way too intense.

"What are we doing?"

Blaine stiffened. "What, what are you talking about?"

"Why can't I date Rachel? Why am I thinking about you when I'm kissing her?"

"You're thinking about me? What? I'm- I'm confused! You seem mad?" Blaine was taking a step back when Noah grabbed his hand. He pulled him foreword. They were centimeters apart now. Noah was looking at Blaine, trying to figure out what he felt for the boy.

Blaine looked back, confused, apprehensive, and a little scared.

"I'm not mad," he murmured.

And then he did it. He tried it. He wanted to anyway so screw it. Noah leaned down and pressed his lips against Blaine's.

Immediately he felt right. Blaine's lips weren't as soft as Rachel's; but they were a thousand times better.

He could practically feel Blaine's heart racing. When Blaine finally reached up and grabbed Noah's neck, he deepened the kiss. He walked Blaine backwards until the younger boys back hit a tree.

"Holy shit Blaine," Noah's mouth left Blaine's he bit down on Blaine's neck. Blaine groaned.

"Noah, are you okay?" He sounded slightly panicked.

"Yeah babe, now I am," he nodded

"Noah, what's wrong. Hello!?" Blaine's voice was way too panicked for the situation at hand. Noah removed the suction he was putting on Blaine's neck and looked up at him.

"Noah, snap out of it!" His head rolled to the side as he focused on Blaine again. They weren't up against the tree anymore. They were back where Blaine first ran into him.

"I'm sorry I ran into you, wow. You looked totally out of it for awhile there."

Noah gaped. He stared at Blaine as if he was seeing him for the first time.

"Sorry, I just, just realized I have to go home."

Blaine's face fell. "Why what's up?"

"I have to make sure my mom's okay. I shouldn't have come." He started walking away, repeating "I shouldn't have come. My mom…"

"Where's Rachel?" Blaine called, looking around.

"She went home too. Sorry Blaine, but you understand. I'll text you later!"

Noah's jog turned into a run, which turned into a sprint. He passed Finn ("No the flashlight's over here!") and then ran past Tina. He was out of the park and halfway to his house before he knew it.

Noah hated swearing. His father had engrained that in his head. But right now, it was the only word he could think of.

"What the fuck was that?" He gasped, clutching the stitch in his side.

* * *

_A/N -so did you follow the game and my explanation of the jungle gym? Please review! They keep me going! Till next time, thanks for reading ;)_


	11. Sam

_A/N – FDAJVDJSAKLFEJW sorry if this is jarbled or some parts seem unpolished, I'm rushing to finish this chapter before I leave for Indiana in a few hours! Thank you to all who reviewed last chapter, i really do appreciate it. _

_Oh, and Jessica Sanchez on Glee? Words have escaped me. : )_

_Sorry for the minor (major) switch of Sam's character, I decided to take a different direction with him than I thought I was going to back in chapter one. I'll go back and edit that part some other time. Please forgive me!  
_

_Chapter 11: Sam_

* * *

Rationalization.

That is what Noah used later that night and during the following couple of days. He only thought of kissing Blaine _because_ he was so hyped up from kissing Rachel.

And he didn't want to date Rachel _because_ he didn't think she should get mixed up with him. Even though she kind of knew about Noah's home life, he didn't want her getting sucked into it.

Noah knew he was lying to himself, he was just too eager to believe it to care.

Once he got over (_denied_) his little fantasy, Noah came back around to Blaine. It had been four days since they played ghosts in the graveyard, which meant four more days that they had grown together. They had seen each other every day.

More stories had been shared. Blaine had told Noah about the time in sixth grade when his parents flung a pan of frying grease at him. Noah told him that a year ago his dad cut the word RESPECT into his skin. It was just under his right shoulder. He had lifted up his sleeve and showed Blaine the scars.

Blaine couldn't help but cry a bit for that one.

Blaine's home life was going very solid. His parents seemed to approve whole heartily with his choice of friends, especially Noah, which made hanging out with him so much easier. He didn't have to sneak around.

On top of that, his parents had been oddly nice to him lately. Then again, it was about two weeks into the cycle, and they usually started being overly nice to make up for their latest bout of abuse around that time.

Noah's home life was just as good. His dad was going through one of his work phases. He was coming home later at night and leaving earlier in the morning. Because he was so focused on his job, his drinking lessened. It didn't go away, God it never did, but it didn't get as bad as it used to either.

Noah had even spent some time with Rachel. Things weren't awkward between them, in fact, it was better. Rachel didn't bring it up, and pretended like it never happened. She continued to treat Noah like a friend, and for that he was grateful. But it also meant he saw what he was missing out on, and he really did like how cool she was.

Kurt and Blaine also started to hang out a bit. Noah remembered that odd feeling in his stomach when he had asked Blaine if he wanted to hang out, only to get a reply of _Sorry, I'm already at Kurt's_.

And Blaine really did enjoy spending time with Kurt, he just knew he couldn't do to much of it. He made sure they were usually in a group, and made sure his parents didn't know about Kurt.

It wasn't that he had any feelings for the boy; Kurt was just exactly the type of friend his parents feared. And even if he _could_ start up a relationship with Kurt, he _wouldn't_ have wanted to. Kurt was to…childish, so to say.

He didn't know how to describe it. But he did know Kurt wasn't his type.

Strong, athletic guys were his type. Natural leaders and someone who was sure of themselves were his type. A guy that could take shit, but put up with it and use what life had given to him to make him a better, stronger person.

Oh, and someone with the name Noah.

Blaine had had these thoughts often over these past couple of days. It made seeing Noah so much harder.

But Blaine was working on actively getting over his crush; it wasn't realistic. Blaine was pretty sure Noah was entirely into girls, no matter the vibes he sometimes got from him.

All in all, it was a pretty uneventful four days. Noah repressed his daydream of Blaine, refusing to believe it meant anything or that it even happened. Blaine started to swallow his feelings for Noah, realizing he didn't want to jeopardize one of the best relationships he's ever had. Rachel acted normal around Noah, both of their families were going through a good patch, and Blaine and Noah continued to grow as friends.

Four days. Both boys sort of liked this phase, and neither wanted it to end. But unfortunately (in this case), change is constant. And this change came in the form of Sam Evans.

* * *

"You better be pretty damn good today, Anderson." Noah smiled, glancing over to Blaine. They were on their way to the soccer field after some last minute practicing at Blaine's house.

"With how hard you've been working me? I should be able to take on the other team by myself."

"Oh please, I have not been pushing you that hard."

"Noah. We've practiced for about 20 hours since last Friday. That's almost 3 hours a day."

"And you'll thank me for it in about an hour when we, no sorry you, crush the other team."

"Yes well the real goal is to be good when the season starts. With the two of us, we can totally go to state."

"Wait, what? Come on Blaine, seriously?"

Blaine looked over at Noah, wide eyed. "Seriously what?"

"Soccer's fun and all, but it's just a summer thing you do with all your friends. Football is the only thing I do in the fall."

"You're not joining the soccer team? You're too good!" Blaine just assumed Noah would be on the team – somebody with that much talent doesn't waste it.

"And I'm even better at football."

"But you love soccer?"

"Blaine, I love every sport. I can't believe you thought I'd be on the _soccer team_." He said it as if it was a bad thing. "But while we're talking bout football, you thinking of joining? It's almost August."

"So?"

"So summer practice starts soon. You really should join. It'll be awesome for your rep."

Blaine thought about it. If he wanted to stay here in Lima, he needed to make sure his secret was safely tucked away. Maybe football could do that for him.

"Well than I guess that's what we'll be practicing from now on. Kind of wish you would have pointed that out 20 hours of soccer practice ago."

"You're going to join football?! Yes!" Noah fist pumped the air. It was overly adorable and Blaine couldn't help but smile. "Best early birthday present ever!"

"Birthday present?" Blaine's eyes widened and he stopped walking. They were in view of the field; Blaine could already see some of the kids out their practicing. But he stopped, and he wheeled Noah around.

"It is so not your birthday today, is it? I didn't even know!"

"No," Noah smirked, turning around and continuing their way to the field. "It's not till Wednesday. That's why I called it an _early_ present."

"Oh, right. I don't know what I'm going to get you…"

"Get me? My friends don't have to get me anything Blaine, don't worry about it."

Blaine didn't say anything. He immediately started thinking about what he could get the other boy. The more he thought about it, the more frustrated he became. He wanted to get Noah something meaningful, but he couldn't come up with anything.

Anything right now, at least. He resigned to thinking about it later as they walked on to the field.

They didn't make it very far before an attractive blonde boy ran up to Noah, clapping his hands around his back and cheering his name. Noah was just as excited as this other boy, screaming "Sam! You're back!"

Sam. It clicked in Blaine's head. He remembered the other kid; they were actual friends back in elementary school.

What he didn't like about Sam, though, was he currently had his arms wrapped around his Noah.

_Whoa. Take a chill pill, Blaine, seriously? My Noah? That's like a whole new level of creepy._

Blaine pulled himself out of his thoughts as Sam and Noah separated. And then he was being pulled into a hug and he really didn't see that one coming.

"I was the first one to see you back! I remember you!"

Blaine couldn't speak on the account as he was mashed into the other boy's body. He was a little disoriented when he let go.

"I remember you too. But Rachel was the first to see me." Blaine pointed out.

"Nah, I was. I drove by the park and saw you, than texted my peeps. How do you think they all knew to go the park?"

"I did wonder that!" Blaine exclaimed.

Suddenly Sam wasn't smiling anymore. It was more of a glare. Blaine almost took a step back.

"And I heard you're thinking of replacing me as Noah's second in command? Sorry buddy, I'm too good. We shall see just who the better player is today. Be on your game Anderson."

Blaine gulped.

But then Sam and Noah broke into laughter and Blaine relaxed.

"Oh my god, did you see his face?" Sam punched Noah in the arm, who was almost doubled over in laughter. "I'm kidding Blaine. The better players we have the better team we have! Go ahead and be better than me for all I care! I'm still better than Hudson," he side whispered to Noah…

Who again doubled over in laughter.

Blaine decided he liked this Sam kid, for the most part. He was naturally funny and had a sort of carefree way to him. Blaine wished he had that. But he didn't like how fond Noah seemed to be of the other boy. Damn, jealousy was an ugly thing.

"Thanks Sam." Blaine started chuckling too. The three boys headed out onto the field, but Blaine quickly left them to go say hi to his friends on the side lines.

"I see you met Sam." Kurt smiled as Blaine took a seat on the blanket.

"Something must have been really funny," Rachel noted. She kept her eyes on her black nail file as she continued. "Let me guess, Sam pretended to be all macho and intimidating?"

"He does do that," Tina giggled.

"Yeah he did," Blaine blushed slightly. He watched the two of them intently. Noah and Sam were doing some drills, and Blaine couldn't help but think the two of them were more in sync than Noah and himself could be.

"He's better than me, isn't he?"

"No. He's not." Kurt stated.

"He's not as in tune as you and Noah are during your drills." Blaine didn't know if Rachel said this by accident, or if she actually knew what was really digging at him.

"You think so?"

"Yes," Kurt continued for her. "We watched you practice that drill yesterday. You're footwork isn't as sloppy as Sam's is," Kurt motioned to Sam's left foot, "and see the way Noah sometimes has to stutter backwards to receive the ball? When you do it, they always land right between his feet."

"That's quite observant, Kurt? Borderline creepy, actually."

They all laughed, Kurt getting a slight blush.

"Well I've been watching this stupid game for a few years now. You start to know what you're looking for."

"Which makes me wonder," Blaine frowned, looking at the two ladies on the blanket. "Why aren't you guys warming up? You said you'd play."

"Yes but we're not going to leave Kurt by himself."

"You don't have to. Kurt's playing too."

"I am most certainly not."

"Yes you are," Blaine stood up, turned, grabbed Kurt's hand and yanked him up.

"Blaine! You can't really expect me to play? I'm wearing the newest-"

"I noticed, nice collection. Now get your butt on the field."

"I don't think you understand the gravity of this situation."

"That is the stupidest saying ever. Kurt, get on the field. You don't even have to play if you don't want to. Just stand in the background."

"I'd rather watch."

Rachel rolled her eyes and grabbed Kurt under the armpit. "Tina, I suggest you grab the other and I'll show you how to forcefully force someone to do what you want. Come!"

She marched forward with a kicking and screaming Kurt. Blaine smiled. It was quite funny actually.

He startled as Sam suddenly appeared beside him.

"Wow, you got Berry, Hummel _and_ Tina to play? No wonder you're the talk of the town."

"Tina isn't her last name," Blaine pointed out with a grin.

"Well Cohen-Chang is a mouthful and I don't have the time. Got to warm up!" Sam took off and continued his laps around the field. Blaine stared for awhile before, for the second time, he jumped as another person appeared beside him.

"He's something else, isn't he?"

"Can't help but be a little intimidated by him. You two seem like brothers."

Noah shrugged. "I guess you could say that, now come on. You need to wipe the floor with him today."

Blaine turned. He was surprised that Noah still wanted him to be better than his other, older friend.

"But we're playing on the same team?"

"Sometimes that's where the real competition is. Now let's go."

And competition there was. Noah seemed to mediate between passing to Sam and passing to Blaine, keeping their time divided. So it was up to the two boys to use their ball time wisely.

In the first half of the game, Blaine's not going to lie, he was nervous. Sam did this awesome move that got two people off his back, and then assisted on a goal with Noah. Two minutes later he scored one himself.

But it wasn't as if Blaine wasn't doing just as good. An hour into the game, Blaine one upped Sam by doing a marvelous goal which he achieved by bouncing the ball off a sixth graders head and into the net.

But as time went on, it felt less like a competition and more like just having fun. About an hour and a half into it, Blaine and Sam started passing to each other. Noah was actually forgotten for once. This did not make the other boy happy.

At the end of the game (they had gone two hours and seventeen minutes this time) Blaine had scored five goals, and Sam scored six.

"Nice job Sam, you beat me!" Blaine shook hands with Sam. It already felt like they were close friends.

"Beat you? I may have got more goals but that's because they were easier. You made one's I couldn't even dream of."

"Call us even?"

"I think that's fair."

"Alright you two, split up the bromance." Noah came over, stepping between them and clapping his hands on both of their backs. "We have exactly four more pick-up games before the end of the summer boys,"

"We're going to make the sixes cry."

"That's what I like to hear, Sam. I-" Noah shut his mouth as his phone rang. He glanced down and answered it, walking away and giving a hearty "Jennifer, I haven't seen you in forever!"

Blaine frowned and glanced at the ground. This wasn't the first time a girl had called Noah in front of him.

"Chill out dude," Sam clasped Blaine on the back and smiled. "I've been there before. It sucks. You'll get over it eventually."

Blaine jumped, wondering if Sam could possibly be talking about what he thought Sam was talking about.

"Where have you been?"

"Crushing on Noah? Trust me, everybody has."

Blaine's mouth fell open. "You are so not gay. You're too…manly."

Sam laughed, "I'm less manly than Noah but you still seem to be all over him." Blaine spluttered. "I'm..not… wait, so are you?"

Sam smirked, shrugged, than began walking away. Blaine caught up to him.

"Hey, you can't just leave me at that!"

"Well I'm very much not gay, Blaine. I dated Brittany when Noah was dating Santana. She even gave me a blowjob."

Blaine gulped. Rarely did he talk about such sexual acts.

"But I also gave a blow job to this kid at summer camp last year, so I guess I'm not totally on Noah's team, now am I?"

Blaine's mouth hit the floor, again.

"And those two years I spent wanting to stick my hand down his pants? Yeah, that was confusing."

"Why are you so okay with this?" Blaine murmured, transfixed on this new kid. He was literally rocking his world.

"I still like girls." Sam pointed out. They had reached his duffel bag and he grabbed it. After draping it over his shoulder, he made his way to the sidewalk. Blaine followed. He wasn't paying attention to whatever street they were on or where they were headed, as he was too transfixed on the other boy.

"So?"

"So? What do you mean so? I still like chicks, which makes me normal."

"You're not making sense.." Blaine spluttered.

"Simple. I will be with a girl. Quinn, actually. I will marry her."

Blaine's eyes widened. "Slighlty dramatic but whatever…"

Sam continued. "And I'm not going to hate myself if I have some fun with a few guys on the way there. Which is why I brought you to my house."

Blaine gasped. He didn't even realize it, but they had walked right to Sam's house. Well, Sam had walked, Blaine had followed.

"S-Sam?"

"Listen. I went through that whole Noah faze too. You need to let out some of your frustration."

"Wha-what?" Blaine eyed the house warily.

"Come inside Blaine. You got to see my room."

* * *

_A/N -Hopefully I will be able to write the next chapter during the long bus rides to and from Indiana! In the mean time, please send me some reviews! It'll make convention even better : )!_


	12. Close Calls and Serious Conversations

_A/N – Oh my god I love this chapter. Sorry this took forever, didn't get any chances to write on my trip. But anyway, I really enjoyed all your reviews on the bus! Thank you so much : )!_

_Chapter 12: Close Calls and Serious Conversations_

* * *

Blaine looked at Sam with wide eyes. He couldn't believe what was happening.

"Sam...I don't…no. I can't?"

The other boy frowned.

"You say it as if it was a question. You're not sure."

"No," Blaine murmured, more to himself. "I'm not. But if I want to stay here, than I can't risk…I can't risk it."

"Risk what?"

And that sentence cleared Blaine's thoughts perfectly. Sam Evans didn't really know him. Yeah he was a nice guy and all, he even thought he was doing Blaine a favor by offering…a retreat from his Noah problems, but he just didn't understand. He didn't know Blaine's past. He wouldn't…just no.

Blaine wanted Noah. Noah, who would understand what he meant about not wanting to 'risk it'. Because hell, if his parents even heard a whisper of their son going into this mystery guy's house? He'd be out of Lima before nightfall.

And he was so not leaving.

"The force is _not_ strong with you Blaine." Sam stuck his nose up. Blaine realized this was supposed to be a put down and let a small smile cross his face.

"Star wars? That's how you're going to respond?"

"I like just watched the original three at the cabin, okay? They're still kind of in my head. Like all the time. Sam want to make out with Blaine. Blaine to obsessed with Noah. Noah know nothing."

Blaine let out a laugh this time. He rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"I am NOT obsessed. And Noah's going to stay not knowing anything, right?"

"Sam say anything?" Sam screeched, still in his Yoda voice. This got Blaine laughing more. "Sam appalled. Sam thought Blaine smart. Sam wouldn't risk Noah realizing Sam wants some of that too."

"There's a lot more to Yoda's voice than talking in first person," Blaine got through his giggling.

"What's first person?"

And that was all Blaine could take. He keeled over laughing now, pointing at Sam and barely getting out, "Blaine knows what Sam doesn't, into the English language, Blaine sees."

Sam could have punched him. "Alright, alright, you are done. So you know how to make fun of somebody, congratulations. Now go away."

"Wait, Sam!" Blaine took a second to get his breathing under control. "Come on now, I hardly thought I was being that mean."

Sam shrugged. "You weren't. But all this Yoda talk really makes me want to go inside and watch the newest movies. So that's me telling you to go away."

Sam turned and walked to his front door. Blaine told himself to move, but he couldn't stop staring at Sam. This kid was something else. When he got to his front door Sam turned, leaning against it and smiling.

"You were really good today, Blaine. I'm glad to be your friend. And don't worry, your secrets are safe with me."

"Yours are too!"

"I know," Sam smiled and winked, turning and walking into his house. He waved behind his shoulder as he kicked the door shut. After about a minute of staring (he was trying really hard to walk away) Blaine finally came to and started making his way back to his house.

He kicked a stone off the sidewalk. Sam had given him a lot to think about.

* * *

Now that the game was over, everybody was quickly dispersing from the field. Noah walked around getting the usual 'Nice job Puckerman!" and "We won!" and hi-fives and bro hugs. When the kids finally started to leave, Noah scanned the field for Blaine.

He didn't spot him. He spotted Tina maybe ten yards away from him and jogged over.

"Hey, have you seen Blaine?"

"Nope, sorry. Have you seen Mike?"

"Yeah, he's refilling his water bottle at the fountain."

Tina smiled, nodded, and ran off. Noah looked around again. He couldn't find Blaine anywhere. Which was sad because he really wanted to tell him how good he played.

He finally spotted Rachel hugging a departing Kurt. He jogged over to her just as she was folding one of the picnic blankets back into her picnic box thingie. Noah was sure there was a name for it, but it was probably French or Italian and really why would Noah need to know what it was called?

"Hey Rach, have you seen Blaine."

Rachel turned and gave him (per-usual) a sad smile. It never failed to make his stomach twist.

"Yeah I did. I saw him walking with Sam when the game ended. I don't know where they are now though."

Noah looked over to the sidewalk that lead to Sam's house. He didn't see anybody. The field was almost dead empty by now.

"With Sam?" He thought out loud. Rachel nodded absentmindedly, going to pick up the second blanket that was on the ground. Kurt refused to have less than four layers of fabric between grass and his clothes.

As she was folding the second blanket, Noah plopped down on the other two.

She sighed and sat next to him. She leaned into him and rested her head on his shoulder. He felt warmth.

"I've been thinking about what you said the other night. I actually think about it all the time."

Rachel didn't move nor did she say anything.

"Everything you said….was so real. Rachel, I don't ever want you to think like you don't deserve a boyfriend. Any guy would be lucky to have you. And I'm sure a lot more want you than you realize."

Again, she said nothing. At least not for awhile. Finally, "You've thought about your feelings for this…other person then? What have you come up with?"

"I don't have feelings for them. I don't know why you think I do."

Rachel lifted her head at this. Noah found it hard to hold her gaze…. Which was stupid because he was top dog and he shouldn't be letting Rachel intimidate him. No matter how sweet and loving and _understanding_ she was.

"I wish you wouldn't deny your feelings Noah. You're not going to get over them, or make something of them, unless you face them."

"Can't you act your age for once, Rach? Why can't you be as stupid and clueless as all the other thirteen year olds?"

"Because I'm not talking to someone who's stupid or clueless. You don't quite act your age either, Noah. And I don't blame you…"

"I don't have feelings for Blaine." Noah breathed a sigh of relief. There, the name was out there. Rachel could stop pretending she didn't know who they were talking about.

Besides, better talk about Blaine so Noah could deny it than talk about his home life. He was sensing the conversation was veering dangerously close to his father.

"Correction, you are scared of your feelings for Blaine."

"Correction, you have no idea what you're talking about."

"Correction, you are lashing out because you don't like the truth."

"Correction, you still have no idea what you're talking about."

"Correction, that was the lamest comeback ever."

They both broke out in smiles than, Rachel giggling her classic Rachel giggle.

"I have too much to worry about; I'm not adding Blaine onto that list."

"Alright, well we'll play it this way. Why wouldn't you want to date Blaine?" Noah's eyes went wide and he gave Rachel the look of _what_-_the_-_hell_?

"Spare me Noah, just answer the question. I don't think any less of you for it. Actually, it makes me care and want you more. Knowing how….loving…you can be."

And it was Rachel's diehard honesty with him that convinced Noah to tell the truth.

"Fine. Reason number one; my father would freak if I dated a guy. Think what he'd do with an actual reason to hurt me."

Rachel gulped, Noah plowed on.

"Reason number two; I have feelings for you too. And you're such the safer and easier choice, and you make me feel good and warm inside too. But if I sit down and ask myself if Blaine wasn't a guy and had all the consequences that brings, than yeah I'd probably be dating him. I'd be dating him two weeks ago."

Rachel nodded.

"And the final reason? Number three; he's a dude."

Rachel opened her mouth to say something, but then closed it. "Now the reason's to date him."

"I'm not going to date him… I can't believe we just had that conversation."

"I bet it gave you a lot to think about," Rachel got up, pulling Noah with her. "Now get up off my blankets and go talk to Blaine. Maybe go to his house or have him go to yours or" she paused for a second, smile curling on her face. She quickly stuffed the blankets into her picnic box thingy.

"Or what Rachel?"

"Make sure you talk about all the important stuff." She gave him a quick hug and then headed for her house.

"Hey! Rachel!"

"She left in a hurry." Noah spun around. He came face to face with Blaine. His heart sped up and his mouth dropped.

"Were you guys talking about me? Because as soon as she saw me coming she started packing up and left. Is she mad at me?" His tone was suddenly worried.

"No," Noah grumbled, refusing to look at Blaine. "I don't know what her problem is." He turned and started walking towards his house, Blaine followed.

"Well than are _you_ mad at me?"

"No of course not, why would I be mad at you?"

"Why won't you look at me?"

Noah stopped and turned his head till he was staring at Blaine.

"I'm looking."

Blaine sighed. He began to walk and fell in-step with Noah.

"Now I have to figure out why you're mad at me."

"Fine. Believe that I'm mad at you. Whatever."

Blaine's eyebrows furrowed. Noah was acting weird yet again. He had thought whatever was going on a few days ago was over with, but he must have been wrong.

"I'm going back to my house," Blaine murmured, slowing his walk and beginning to turn directions. Noah walked some more but then stopped.

"I'm not mad at you Blaine, I promise. I'm just…angry right now."

"At who?"

"I can't tell you."

"Noah," Blaine practically laughed out loud. Noah was not one to be so childish. "I've told you more about myself than probably my parents even know. And you've done the same. Why are you hiding something from me?"

Noah opened his mouth to answer but was stopped when Blaine's phone buzzed. Blaine shrugged. "It's a text, ignore it."

"Listen, Blaine. Practice at my house for football, tomorrow morning at ten? Tryouts are just a few days away and I want you to be ready."

Blaine bit his lip. He didn't want to end the conversation here, but he had a feeling that pushing Noah wasn't the best idea.

"Look, I'll - think things over tonight, and we can talk about it tomorrow."

"While you whip me into football shape?" Blaine smiled. No matter how frustrating Noah could get, Blaine still got the warm and fuzzies from him.

"Exactly. Catch ya later bro."

"Bye." Blaine whispered.

* * *

Blaine was distracted all night long. He barely contributed to the conversation at dinner, and he was totally silent as he unloaded and reloaded the dishwasher.

He's pretty sure his parents noticed, and they asked him what was up a few times. He had always said nothing and went back to whatever it was he was doing. At nine o'clock (after he finished watching Bad Girl's Club, it's like the only thing that can distract him 100%) his mom barked for him to practice the piano a bit.

Blaine rolled his eyes. Once again, he had to practice something he was perfect at. Oh well. Blaine sat down in the living room, playing a few melodies here and there. He wasn't really thinking about much. He had an audience today, which was a bit different. His mother sat on the couch reading and his father was up at the desk doing some paper work.

Blaine sighed. He was angry. Angry at Noah for being distant and secretive, angry at Rachel for spending so much time with Noah, and angry at his parents. Well, he was almost always angry at his parents. He picked up the song without really thinking about it.

**Close enough to start a war  
All that I have is on the floor  
God only knows what we're fighting for  
All that I say, you always say more**

Blaine looked up at his parents. His mother was still reading, and his father was still working. He played and sang louder.

**I can't keep up with your turning tables  
Under your thumb I can't breathe**

He looked at his parents again. His mother's eyes had stilled over her book, and his father was still looking at his papers, but you could tell he wasn't actually focusing on them.

**So, I won't let you close enough to hurt me  
No, I won't rescue you to just desert me  
I can't give you the heart you think you gave me  
It's time to say goodbye to turning tables  
To turning tables**

Blaine was about to launch into the second verse when he paused. His phone buzzed. His eyes went to the table on the counter, where his phone lay a few feet from his father.

His dad got up and walked to it, flipping it open and what Blaine could guess, opened the text.

"What the fuck is this?" His father's voice rose, and Blaine quickly jumped off the piano bench and to his father's side. His mother was standing up too.

"Who the hell is 'Sam', and what the fuck is he sorry for? And what does it mean good luck with Noah?!"

Blaine snatched his phone out of his father's hand, only to fall to the floor. His dad had pushed him away and to the ground.

_Hey Blaine, it's Sam. Sorry about earlier, I hope we're cool. Good luck with Noah though! : )_ – Sam

Blaine crawled away on the floor, just as his dad's foot landed where his leg had just been.

"Wait, why are you mad? I didn't do anything wrong?"

"The hell you didn't? This Sam kid knows about you now? And Noah does too?"

"What, no! They know nothing! Sam was sorry because he accidently kicked a soccer ball at me today during pick up. See, look!" Blaine lifted his shirt. Apart from all the other marks his body had, a big red circle could be seen on his chest.

In reality, Blaine had gotten this because he wanted to make an extra awesome save. But that didn't matter right now.

"Than what are you doing with Noah! That boy is straight you little - "

"He's training me for football!" Blaine cut him off. This shut up his dad, who looked down at him with wide eyes. Blaine felt strong enough to lift himself off the floor. He shook as he glared at his parents.

"Sam," Blaine repeated, voice much calmer. "wished me good luck because he knows I'm going to need it. Noah agreed to train me for football try-outs, they are in three days. He was wishing me luck with that. Just football."

"You've never wanted to play football before." His mother stated. Blaine knew they were searching for holes in his story. He wouldn't give it to them.

"I've never wanted too. Still don't, if I'm being honest. But Noah says that nobody messes with the Titans at McKinley. If you're on the team, you're safe from snooping eyes."

The silence was unbearable. He looked back and forth between his mother and his father, willing for them to just believe him.

_I can't leave. I can't leave now. _

_Noah._

"Alright. Blaine, go to bed. I'm sorry I freaked out. Julie, make a pot of coffee. I have a lot of work to do tonight and I'm going to need it."

Blaine left as soon as his father dismissed him. He was up the stairs and shutting his door before he had time to think.

It almost happened. For a few seconds there, Blaine saw the end of this cycle. He could picture what he'd feel like starting a new one, in some far off state in a new school with new people to think he's weird and different. Blaine had never been more scared.

He pulled out his phone.

_Midnight, usual spot. I need you. Plz be there. – _Blaine

His back hit his bedroom door as he slid down it. He wouldn't break down. He wouldn't cry. Wow, now he knew how Noah had felt. He wouldn't cry. It was okay, nothing actually happened.

_Of course I'll be there. - _Noah

* * *

_A/N - : ) I think Blaine needs some comfort. Cue Noah's entrance. Lol. Please review this chapter! I particularly want to know what your current feelings are about the relationships between Puck/Blaine, Rachel/Puck, and Sam/Blaine!_


	13. Crunch, Crunch, Scrape, Scrape

_A/N – Hey guys sorry this took me so long. I didn't have much motivation but I'm still pleased with the end result. Thanks to xX-Yuna-Zoey-Xx, xkirabellax, and Totes McGotes for the reviews!_

_Song in here is Something About Olivia, and it can be found here, just type in youtube in the search bar and copy/paste this - watch?v=FXfbKdMXIPo_

_Chapter 13: Crunch, Crunch, Scrape, Scrape_

* * *

It was silent as he waited. He waited on the jungle gym. Waiting and listening…

_Crunch, crunch_.

Noah looked up when he heard the sound of woodchips crunching together. Blaine walked toward him, and he looked absolutely…depressed.

"What happened?" Noah asked, getting up and walking the rest of the way. He wrapped his arms around the younger boy (ignoring his racing heart) and pulled him close. He knew Blaine. This hug would help more than the other boy would ever like to admit.

"Can you just hold me?" Blaine whimpered and squeezed.

"Of course." Noah placed his chin in Blaine's curls, resolving to stay like this for as long as Blaine needed.

Noah didn't know what to do. It had been five minutes and Blaine was still shaking, (Noah was pretty sure) crying, holding and squeezing him. He just wanted the other boy to be happier. He liked it when Blaine laughed so much more than when he cried.

It was impulse. He had just been listening to John Mayer earlier that night so it kind of just came to him. And he really just wanted to make Blaine feel better.

**Well Blaine is taken  
But a look like his can be found from time to time**

Noah felt Blaine tense, but he didn't stop singing. He wasn't used to singing acapella, but the situation didn't really permit instruments. This was fine though, Noah just sang over Blaine's head, starting to gently rock them back and forth to an imaginary beat.

**Well Blaine is taken  
But a look like his can be found from time to time**

And Noah could have sworn he heard Blaine murmur "it so does _not_ say my name in the song."

**I'm thinking something like Blaine Anderson  
Is what I need to find**

Noah heard it! Blaine let out a tiny laugh, pulling back just enough to look Noah into the face. And he was smiling. Noah was elated. He grabbed Blaine's hips and really started swaying them. He wasn't surprised when the other boy let him.

**There's only one man in this world  
Who gets to sleep with him by his side**

Blaine laughed, "Oh is there?"

**There's only one man in this world  
Who gets to sleep with him by his side**

Blaine laughed again, "Repetitive, but alright…"

Noah just laughed too, pulling Blaine forward than pushing him back. They were really starting to move. Blaine's tears had subsided, and Noah watched the other boy's smile coming through. They started dancing around each other, doing moves they'd never admit to attempting.

**I'm thinking something like Blaine Anderson  
Can keep me through the night**

"And this is where I would come in with a crazy guitar solo," Noah beamed as he spun Blaine, and then walked him backwards.

Maybe it was just Blaine, but he swore things were turning from comforting to intimate.

**Now I'm not trying to steal  
No love away from no man  
No I'm not trying to steal  
No love away from no man**

Blaine's back hit the jungle gym. Noah smiled and went for his ear. His breath ghosted Blaine's skin.

**But if Blaine Anderson himself were at my door  
I'd have to say I'd let him in**

Noah pulled away, jogging backwards and practically screaming to the world. Blaine couldn't help the laughter that poured out of him. He tried to shush Noah, but the other boy wasn't having it. The louder he could get the better in Noah's opinion. He wanted this point across.

**Something like Blaine Anderson  
Something like Blaine Anderson  
Something like Blaine Anderson  
Something like Blaine Anderson**

Blaine couldn't think of any other way to stop him. He tackled him. He point blank ran at Noah and took him to the ground. Of course, this assured a lot more screaming, some tickling, a little bit of rolling around, and some cursing.

Finally they ended up in the middle of the woodchips, Noah pinning Blaine underneath him with a savage look.

The moment of friendship passed. The look eased off Noah's face. The silence was complete. Noah stared down at Blaine and Blaine stared up, fear and apprehension in his eyes.

"You'll never know unless you give me a shot," Blaine practically whispered, eyes glued on Noah's lips. They'd never been closer.

And Noah did. His hand slid through the woodchips to Blaine's face, and then he leaned down.

They both felt it. Fireworks? Sure, their head's were exploding. The feeling of being complete? Their mouths certainly felt complete once they were locked.

But the only word Blaine could think of was home. It felt like what he thought home would feel like. The comfort and safety of having Noah press down on him. The intense happiness he felt as Noah's tongue slipped between his lips. And love. He felt loved.

But Blaine and 'home' didn't have the best track record. Whenever he felt like something was starting to become home, it was ripped away from him.

Tonight was no different.

Just as Blaine's hand was beginning to slide up Noah's shirt, the other boy bounded off the ground and landed a few feet away from Blaine.

He immediately sat up, looking wide eyed around. Did Noah hear something? Was somebody coming?

"What the fuck Blaine?!"

And his heart fell. His heart fell and it fell hard.

"I, I fucking kissed you! And you kissed back! And this is so not happening."

Blaine didn't know what to say. Like a fool he just sat there, looking up at Noah. He had no words. So he just sat there and stared, trying to hold all his emotions inside.

"Wh-why? I'm not gay, Blaine! I don't like boys, I can't fucking like boys! There's like a billion things wrong with that."

"Are you saying I'm wrong?" Blaine's voice was husky and hurt.

"Of course not. For me, Blaine. It would be wrong for me! My father would kill me."

"That's only one thing wrong than, if I can count right." Blaine said bitterly.

"One that adds up to a billion. Blaine…what the fuck?"

"Don't even try to blame this on me!" Blaine stood up. He was angry now. He did not expect him to react this way. "You were feeling everything I was, you still are. You're just too scared to face it. Tell me you didn't enjoy that," Blaine pointed to the spot they had just been laying. Tears were threatening his eyes again. "Tell me!"

"You know I enjoyed that, don't be stupid! That's why I'm fucking freaking out!"

"I thought you hated that word Noah? Oh so you're going to try and put on that act now? Really, with me? You can't fool me Noah, I know you. I know the real you."

"Well if you knew the real me than maybe you would have known that this would be way too fucking much for me to handle."

Blaine rolled his head and laughed. It was a nasty laugh. "I don't think anybody could have seen this coming, Noah. You are acting legitly batshit crazy."

"I'm..I'm dating Rachel. I just cheated - "

"Oh would you cut the crap Noah. It's like you're going from one defense to the next. You're not dating Rachel and we both know it."

"I am now."

It was a simple sentence. The anger seemed to leave Blaine in an instant. He understood. He was crying now.

"My parents almost found out people here know I'm gay. I almost left tonight."

And Blaine knew, he just knew. He could see it in Noah's face how much that sentence tormented and scared him. Blaine knew Noah wanted him, but that he was not allowing himself to acknowledge it.

"And I couldn't breathe," Blaine shrugged his shoulders, pain filling his voice. "And you know why I couldn't breathe Noah? Because I realized that that would mean leaving you. Leaving what we have. Leaving the only person I've ever really felt safe around. The only person I now trust, and care for. I realized I would be leaving you Noah, and it scared the hell out of me."

Noah tried not to hear what Blaine was saying. He wanted to put all his feelings in a box and shove them aside. He wanted to be as far away from this park as possible right now.

"Jezz Blaine, you make it sound like you love me or something."

His breath hitched when he looked at Blaine's face. He took a step backwards. And then another. He was scared.

"If…if your dad found out about us, you'd just move away. You'll move on. If my dad found out about me and a _guy_… there'd be no going back."

"You don't know that…."

"Ha, you want to risk it?"

"Noah…I, you – THAT'S NOT TRUE! THAT'S JUST ANOTHER DEFENSE YOU'RE USING!" Blaine was throwing his hands any and everywhere. His face was furious. Noah wondered for a split second if they were going to fight.

"You're father is an alcoholic piece of shit but he wouldn't kill you! Maybe he won't accept you but he sure as hell won't kill you!"

Noah was in tears now. He had been doing a good job holding them back, but enough was enough. He let them go.

"I'm scared Blaine. I've never, ever felt like this with anybody. And we just shouldn't work out… you're parents, my father… I just can't!"

"If I was a girl, would you date me?"

"I don't know."

Blaine stopped for a second. He hadn't expected that answer.

"I wouldn't trust you anymore if you were a girl than if you were a guy."

Blaine's face scrunched up. He didn't understand.

"I don't understand."

"The last person I loved touched me when I was twelve years old. I learned to act fake because of him. I learned that the world is a cruel and nasty place, and I learned that you shouldn't trust anybody. No Blaine, what I feel for you... It's what I felt for him. And I'm not doing that again…"

Noah turned, he was about to sprint away when Blaine stopped him.

"So dating Rachel, what's that?"

"I would've died for my dad. I would die for you too, if I was being honest. I wouldn't die for her. That's what makes her safe."

And in some sort of twisted, messed up fourteen year old logic Blaine understood.

Noah was afraid of the real thing. Noah was afraid of Blaine. Noah was afraid of love.

"Don't walk away from this Noah, please. Just stay. Let's talk."

"What the hell is there to talk about Blaine," Noah whipped around. It was his turn to have that horrible pained laugh. "You got your way. You outted my feelings for you. Congratulations! Everything's on the table now. We just have to deal with it, don't we? I was fine, more than fine really, just leaving things the way they were. I could have been the best friend you would ever have had Blaine! And you could have been mine!"

"So we're not friends anymore, is that what you're saying? Cause it sure sounds to me like that's what you're saying. And if that's what you're saying…screw you Noah Puckerman. I knew I shouldn't have trusted you. I knew I - "

"No I don't want to stop being your friend!" Noah threw his hands in the air, groaning. "But I can't look at you without seeing…pain? I don't see any possible way to go back to what we had."

Blaine felt pain, searing pain, rip through him. The kind that makes someone double over. The kind that breaks a person.

This was it. This was the turning point. The tip of the iceburg, the big decision. Blaine didn't really give two shits what it was called, but he knew that this was the moment. If there was any hope of saving their friendship, it had to be done now.

Blaine wiped his face of all emotion. He shook his head a few times and jumped up and down. He counted to ten and then looked at Noah, he walked over till he was inches away.

"You are the only person who knows about the burn on my hand." He whispered. Noah didn't back away, he just looked down at Blaine. "You are the only person who knows how I got that scar on my stomach. You are the only person, period. I'm going to hug you know, as a friend," he quickly added. "And then I'm going to go home. I'm not going to forget what just happened, but I'll deal with it because I can't lose your friendship."

Blaine finally looked up into his eyes.

"You are the only one who can make me feel safe, Noah. And I guess I don't need to be loved to feel that safe feeling. I just need your comfort and your friendship. So I'll be at your house tomorrow morning, so we can practice, and nothing is going to be said about tonight. It'll be sufficiently awkward for a few weeks but then you'll realize that I've given up on you and moved on. So we both can just be friends."

Blaine quickly hugged him, turned, and started leaving.

_Crunch, crunch_, the woodchips Blaine stepped on made the only noise in the park.

_Crun_ - His foot stilled for half a second when Noah spoke.

"I'm..I'm so sorry."

_Crunch, Crunch_. Blaine kept walking until he heard the repeating _crunch, crunch_ that signified Noah walking away too.

_Crunch, crunch, crunch, crunch,crunch….._

And then there was silence. Blaine left the crunchiness as he stepped onto the grass. The silence was nice.

_Scrape, scrape, scrape_, his feet hit the sidewalk.

He stopped. _Scrape, scrape_ as he turned around and looked toward the park. He waited. He stood stock still. He listened. Maybe Noah would come after him? Maybe he would finally see how much Blaine deserved Noah's trust.

He wasn't going to hurt him. He just wasn't.

He waited. He must have waited for ten minutes.

_Please Noah, come get me. Come sweep me off my feet and tell me you were wrong._

Silence.

More slience.

What was left of Blaine's heart broke.

_Scrape,scrape,scrape,scrape,scrape_, all the way home.

* * *

_Plwease review! I only got a few last time and it made it really hard to sit down and write. Hope you enjoy 'The Role You Were Born to Play!'  
_


	14. New Romances

_Hey! Gotta rush and get to school! Thanks to the reviews (please keep it up!) and hope you enjoy this chapter! By the way I have a one shot (that might become a story if i can get my creative juices going) regarding Jake and Blaine up, it's called while you're out looking for sugar!_

Chapter 14: New Romances

* * *

For the most part, both boys thought they had done a very good job come Monday morning. Blaine showed up at the Puckerman house right on schedule. And for the first time since he had come back to McKinley, he had a forced smile on his face.

The door was opened by Mrs. Puckerman. She looked genuinely happy to see him. Good, that didn't change. His mother would have been kept in the dark about last night's activities, so no changes there. Noah's mother still liked him.

He was offered to go straight up to Noah's room, and for the first time (again) since Blaine had befriended Noah, he had declined.

"I'll just wait in the backyard. Tell him I brought my own ball."

Blaine waited. He couldn't help but fidget slightly. This was so stupid, he'd been at Noah's house a load of times yet he'd never felt so out of place before.

He heard the screen door creak behind him and he turned. He put on his best fake smile.

"Hey Noah." He threw the ball to the other boy. Noah had a fairly set face, except you could still feel the nervousness behind it. He caught it quickly, letting a small smile ghost his face.

"All right your throw isn't horrible, but I don't think you could beat Finn's arm. Maybe you could be second string, but let's not settle."

He threw the ball back, Blaine catching it quickly and effortlessly. "Thanks, I guess?"

Noah let an actual smile fall on his face and stay there. "Now that catch is something I like to see," he walked forward till he was closer to Blaine. Blaine tensed, this was closer than he thought they'd be getting.

Than Noah surprised them both. He walked forward and quickly pulled Blaine into a hug. It lasted no longer than a second, but it was enough for both of them.

"Good to see you. Now for this drill…."

* * *

Blaine left Noah's house feeling better. Not as happy as he could be, but better than he'd expected. Yes things had been awkward, but they pulled through. There were a few moments of tense silence, but they did their best to fill it.

Blaine actually was, much to Noah's delight (which made it Blaine's delight), very good at catching. He was also a fast runner. Noah had decided for him that he'd try out for the wide receiver role. Blaine was relieved, he was glad Noah didn't go off the deep end and suggest he'd try line backing or something improbable like that.

* * *

Noah took a deep breath as he closed his bedroom door. He had just taken the longest shower of his life. He had just stood there, letting the water wash off all his sweat and trying his hardest to think about nothing. Thinking about nothing of course resulted in thinking about Blaine.

He let the towel fall to the floor as he headed for his underwear drawer. Okay, so today went better than he thought it would….

First off, they had successfully done it. They acted like friends and nobody cried or tried to kiss the other. It was relieving, actually. Noah thought they were talking the first steps toward actually becoming just friends again.

Once he thought this he immediately got angry. He banged his fist on the dresser and cursed. Because screw it all, he didn't want that to happen.

But he wanted to want it so. Damn. Bad.

He put on his shorts and a sleeveless shirt quickly, already rushing out of the house. "Ma, I'm going to the park! I'll see you later!"

He didn't really wait for an answer. He didn't want anything potentially changing his decision. He was in front of her house before he was probably ready, and he was knocking before he could talk himself out of it.

One of Rachel's dads opened the door, Noah looking up at him and smiling.

"Hi, is Rachel home? I was wondering if she wanted to…take a walk with me?"

"A walk?" The forty year gushed, "that's adorable. I'll go get her."

"Interesting…" Noah grinned to himself, stepping off the steps and leaning against the railing. Rachel came out within the minute. Noah looked up and smiled; she wore a beautiful yellow sun dress.

"Well don't you look pretty?" He held up his hand and guided her down the stairs. He leaned down in front of her and kissed her hand. She blushed. He didn't let go of her as he pulled her to the sidewalk.

"Walk with me?"

"Well when I guy makes an entrance like that? You know I wouldn't refuse." She smiled, letting him lead the way. He didn't really have a game plan of where to go, so he headed to the old usual. The park of course.

"So what do I owe the pleasure of Noah Puckerman's presence?"

"Will you be my girlfriend? I'd like to kiss you and hold you and do more sweet stuff and make you feel special."

Rachel didn't look at him. That same sad smile Noah was getting used to started covering her face again.

"I figured. So than the question is, did you take my advice and things ended badly, or did you ignore it and you haven't faced your feelings?"

"I listened. I faced them. Blaine's not for me…"

"How did everything go down?"

It was Noah's turn to blush. He blushed harder when Rachel started laughing at him.

"Did I just make you blush? Forget Blaine, five points for Rachel!"

Noah laughed, shaking his head. She was adorable.

"Oh be quiet." His tone turned serious. "We met at the park last night. We…made out. I freaked. I don't want to be with him Rachel… I don't know why."

"Or you do know why and you don't want to share it with me."

"Maybe. I'm just so confused. I feel like I believe what I told him last night, but at the same time I don't know where I came up with it. Sometimes you just say the things you're really feeling, right? Without you even realizing you were feeling them."

"What is it you said to him?"

"Rachel I want to be with you. Not Blaine. Please just let me be the person you want me to be."

He stopped and turned toward her, taking both of her hands in his. She looked up at him sadly.

"What kind of person would that make me? I don't want to hold you back Noah."

"Rachel, listen to yourself. We're only in eighth grade and you're almost already famous for being self obsessed , I'm asking, No I'm begging you, please do that now. Please be selfish. I know you actually aren't, you proved to me how selfless you can actually be, but please. I don't want you to look out for me now, I'll do that myself."

He leaned down closer to her. He smiled when her breath hitched and her hands automatically went to his checks.

"Be selfish Rachel, please…."

They were kissing. Rachel gave in. She pulled his face gently and that was all the confirmation he needed. He moved her off the sidewalk after awhile and into a nearby field.

He kissed her lips until they were red, and then he kissed down her neck. She moaned as his hands ghosted her butt, than actually grabbed it and squeezed.

He laid her down on the grass, giving her shoulder soft kisses.

Her hands folded in his.

"You have me," she moaned out, arching up into his mouth. "I'll date you. But I'm not ready for…. Yet."

"I'll be waiting than," he smirked, sliding his body up and putting his mouth back to hers. "Until than… let's just have a really hot make out session."

"O-okay. I think I'd like that."

Noah grinned. More kisses. More soft touches. Quiet moans.

This was right, Noah told himself. This is what I should be doing. Rachel is sweet, Rachel is hot, Rachel is everything I could want and a tiny bit of crazy I can learn to tolerate and love.

No, he wasn't going to think of Blaine. He was Rachel's now.

_I'm Rachel's now. _

_I'm Rachel's now._

The thought echoed in his mind. He barley paid any attention to it after awhile. Soon it was just a murmur he could hardly hear.

_I'm Rachel's now._

_I'm Rachel's now._

_I'll always be Blaine's._

Noah was too focused on Rachel's ear to notice that little voice in his head.

* * *

Even though it was summer and Noah hardly saw most of the kids he went to school with, the news that Noah Puckerman and Rachel Berry were dating still found a way to spread like wildfire. Within the first day of their relationship, Noah was already getting congratulatory texts, what-the-hell-you-thinking texts, and texts to see if it was true.

And that was only the first day. When he woke up the morning after, he had fourteen missed calls from various kids, and 28 new text messages. Even though Finn was four of those calls and nine of those texts, Noah still felt pretty popular.

There friend group was in hysterics. Tina was all for it, giggling whenever she saw them holding hands. Finn was jealous, but not enough to deter any relationships. Mercedes was confused as to how Noah could put up with her, Quinn was confused as to how she got him, and Santana was just grossed out. And everybody else was just happy for them.

And Blaine…Blaine didn't say or let on very much. In fact, talk about his and Rachel's relationship was nonexistent except for one small comment.

Noah won't lie, the first meeting with Blaine after his newfound relationship was probably more awkward than the first.

Blaine had told him he was happy for him, and then ran off to play with Tina and Kurt. Noah had kept to Rachel while everybody hanged out at the park, not allowing his eyes to wonder over to Blaine. Well, at least not _to much_.

Their next meeting was better. Noah had come over to Blaine's house unannounced, which he realized halfway on his way there that that probably wasn't the best idea. He was still getting used to this phase of their friendship.

Regardless, Blaine smiled when he opened the door and saw Noah standing there, so he couldn't regret this impromptu decision too much.

They then had spent the next four hours practicing Blaine's catching, which was quickly becoming close to amazing. Blaine had pointed out that Noah could have been quarterback he was so good during their private practices, but Noah had just waved it off. His comment; "Blaine, I could play any position I wanted to, and I could play it better than our starters."

They both laughed at this. It was another one of those short moments when it felt like their old relationship.

Noah could have stayed for dinner, it was offered by Blaine's mother, but he had to refuse. He had not told Blaine, but he was going to Rachel's that night.

And that is how the next few days had flown by. The only time that Noah and Blaine really were together is either when they practicing football or when they were in a group hanging out, which still only happened twice.

Regardless, their relationship seemed to be healing.

And when Noah wasn't with Blaine, he was with Rachel. He wasn't going to lie to himself, he actually did have fun with her. He allowed her to drone on and on about Broadway musicals and Grammy awards and these ancient divas and yeah, than they'd make out.

But she'd also listen to Noah, who had started sharing with her his home life. He never went into detail or showed her his body like he did with Blaine, but he let he know the basics. It was nice having yet another person there for him and understand all the shit that he was going through.

* * *

It was the day before football try-outs. There friend group had gotten together at the park to do some last minute practicing. Noah, Blaine, Sam, Finn, and Mike were on the field practicing. Rachel, Kurt, Mercedes, and Tina were watching from the sidelines.

Mercedes and Tina had just gotten up to kick a soccer ball around a bit, leaving Rachel and Kurt on their (four) blankets.

"Do you think I'll ever have a shot with Blaine?" Kurt sighed. Rachel noticed that Kurt's eyes never left the curly headed boy. "I mean you got your dream guy, why can't I have mine?"

Rachel smiled and looked over at Noah.

"Noah is not my dream guy. He could be, but he won't be."

Kurt's mouth dropped. He finally tore his eyes away from Blaine and looked over at Rachel.

"I thought you were made for him? You're like so happy these days."

"I am. And I'm going to enjoy however long I get to keep him. But he's not mine, Kurt. I know that, I just don't think he does."

"Okay, you are talking way to adult for me, what? You don't plan on like, owning him? Slavery isn't allowed Rachel; even you have to know that."

She rolled her eyes.

"That's not what I meant about him being mine. I mean his heart's not mine. It belongs to someone else."

"Who?"

"I don't know." Nobody could ever say Rachel wasn't an actor. She could cry on demand. It was one of her many talents that made conversations like these so easy to steer her way.

"Then how do you know?"

She sighed (more dramatically than necessary), "I just do."

"Whatever. I think you and Noah are adorable. But back to my problems. When do you think Blaine will get over himself? Obviously he's scared of being gay, that's why he had Noah make up that absolutely stupid rumor."

Rachel didn't say anything. She wanted to tell Kurt that he didn't have a chance, but that would result in a lot of sticky questions she didn't know if she could lie her way out of.

She laughed as Noah tackled Sam to the ground, successfully stopping Sam from going about two feet once he caught the ball. He really was a star on the field. Whether it was the football field or the soccer field, Rachel was proud of how good Noah was.

She watched Sam and Noah laughing together on the ground. Noah got up, and Sam sat up and shook his head. Rachel's mouth fell open when she saw Sam. Noah walked away, and Sam's eyes followed him. She knew that look; she had worn it many times.

_No. Way._

She groaned to herself_. Jeez Noah why do you have to make literally everybody want you_.

* * *

Blaine impressed everybody during their impromptu practice. Of course maybe Noah didn't take him down as many times as he took Sam or Mike down, but nobody seemed to notice. He was good. He was really good.

By the end of their practice, they started joining their friends on the sidelines. Blaine walked behind everybody else, walking extra slow on the account of how sore and tired he was. Noah fell behind and joined him.

"You played great today. So tomorrows the big day. DON'T get nervous. I know you're going to be intimidated by all the guys you haven't met yet but I got your back, okay? Play like you've been playing and you'll be a starter for sure."

Blaine smiled and nodded. "I mean, they can't be that scary?"

"Nope, and once you're one of them, you're going to fit in complelty. Come school in a few weeks, you'll be top dog. You're secret will be as safe as you want it to be." He bumped his elbow against Blaine's and gave him a huge smile.

* * *

Sam had gotten to their friend's on the blanket first. Just as Tina started taking out all their lunch supplies (PICNIC!), Sam was pulled away by Rachel.

"Rachel, hey, what are you doing? I'm hungry." He tried to remove himself from her grip but she wouldn't let him. She dragged him off to the side, out of ear shot from everybody else.

"Rachel, I want to go eat, I'm -"

"Crushing on my boyfriend?" Rachel supplied.

Sam stopped dead. His mouth clamped shut and his eyes went wide.

"Blaine told you?" He looked angry.

"What? Blaine knows? Wait you like Blaine too? Did you two - "

"Shush, quiet," it was his turn to cut her off. "So if Blaine didn't tell you than how'd you know?"

"I saw the way you looked at him when he got off you. You really shouldn't be so obvious in public. I could train you to act, if you want."

"Uh, why do you have to be so observant? Just, no, leave me alone, don't tell anybody!"

"Sam, stop. I'm not here to threaten you or demean you or judge you. I'm here to help."

"I don't even know what demean means."

"Whatever. You know what help means."

"How could you possibly help?"

"First, make me understand. Are you gay?"

"Oh my god Rachel I'm so not having this conversation."

"Well you need to have it with somebody. Whether that's me or your parents or somebody else you trust, you need to have it. I went through this with…somebody else. You can't hold it in."

"No I'm not gay! I'm going to marry a girl. I just like…some guy's, alright! Not very many though."

Rachel nodded, taking his hands in hers.

"And what about Blaine."

"Yeah Blaine's one of the few I'm…attracted too."

"Why did you think he told me? What went on between you two?"

Sam told Rachel about Blaine and taking him to his house.

Rachel looked over. She saw Noah and Blaine walking toward the picnic blanket together in the back of the group, laughing. Noah had told her to be selfish.

He begged her to only care for herself. And this was kind of looking out for him, too, right? If he really did want this to go away, could Sam be the answer to everybody's problems.

"I think you should try Blaine again. Noah's with me now."

"So you know that Blaine liked him too, huh?"

"I know a lot," Rachel smiled, patting Sam's hand than dropping it.

"Alright." Sam agreed. The two looked at each other for half a second longer before turning away and heading back to the picnic blankets. Rachel made a bee line for Noah, who was just grabbing a turkey sandwich, and Sam headed over to Blaine, who was searching for a spot on the blanket. Rachel was stopped by Kurt, but Sam reached his target. He pulled the shorter boy aside.

"Hey, nice job out there." Sam flashed Blaine a smile, Blaine returned it.

"Thanks. I'm still nervous about tomorrow though."

"Don't be, you were awesome. So any way's I was thinking...I can't tonight because I have this thing with my sister, but maybe tomorrow night?"

"What about tomorrow night?" Blaine asked, starting to tense.

"After tryouts, do you want to come over to my house to hang out? You know, just watch some movies and play some video games. Maybe make out?"

Blaine's eyes immediately snapped to Noah. He was by himself looking through the sandwich bags. Blaine knew he was looking for a turkey. He gulped.

His eyes found Sam's again.

"I'm not over Noah, Sam, I'm sorry."

"He's with Rachel now Blaine, don't do that to yourself. Please give me a shot."

But Blaine just shook his head. "I'll see you at tryouts tomorrow." And with that Blaine walked away. He felt pretty proud of himself as he nestled his way between Tina and Kurt, putting on a smile and jumping into their conversations.

He had told Sam no, and for that he was proud of himself. He was going to wait just a bit longer for Noah.

He might as well have told Sam yes, as he'd end up underneath the other boy in a day's time anyway.

* * *

_A/N - PlEaSe ReViEw WiTh YoUr CoMmEntS!_


	15. Comparisons

_A/N – Hey everybody! Sorry I sort of fell out of fanfiction but I'm back now! Special thanks to (you know who you are) for getting me back into the swing of things!_

_The first song is here, you have to type in youtube than copy paste this watch?v=N0X27ImzIJ4 the second song is here, same steps watch?v=IAHRuCAlwg8 ….. you should be fairly familiar with both songs. _

_Chapter 15: Comparisons  
_

* * *

"Nice catch Anderson!" Coach Beiste barked.

Blaine blushed slightly. Noah was right, he was definitely intimidated. He was probably the smallest guy that was trying out, and he was super aware of it.

Noah watched Blaine with pride. His boy seemed to be doing everything perfectly. Sure the other guys had snickered when Blaine came, but they weren't laughing now. Blaine was proving himself right and left.

And so what if Noah was going slightly easy on Blaine? He was just playing at what their opponent's level would be, seeing as Blaine would never have to go against someone of Noah's caliber, he wasn't going to destroy him during tryouts.

Beiste had given him and Finn their respective positions quickly into practice. Five other guys also immediately got their positions back too. But the competition for starting wide receiver was tough. Their last one graduated from middle school last year, so the post was wide open.

Both Blaine and Noah were feeling very confident in Blaine's chances.

Once it got to be around 4 o'clock, Coach Beiste called for the end of practice. There were cheers from some, and groans from others. Blaine was one of the cheerer's. He knew he'd be on the team at least, and with good chances of starting.

He made his way over to Noah and quickly bro hugged him.

"Dude, practice paid off! Did you see me out there?"

"Blaine, I was the one trying to tackle your ass, yes I saw you. That catch you did when Rodriguez was after you was amazing. Natural talent Blaine, that's not something I could teach."

"Oh please, you want to talk about natural talent? You didn't even have to move a muscle to be starting again. That's saying something. Even Finn had to throw a few passes to prove he still had it."

"Yes, well, we can't all be me so it's still exciting you were as good as you were." Blaine rolled his eyes and laughed.

"You did a really good job Blaine." Blaine turned. He spotted Rachel walking up to them. Blaine smiled. If he were a smaller person, he would probably hate her right now. But he was taking the high road. He couldn't blame Rachel for liking Noah. He understood _that_ completely.

And Blaine did sort of tell her that he didn't feel anything for Noah. *face-palm*

So he didn't have anything against her. In fact, she still was one of his closest friends. He hugged her quickly. "Thanks Rachel, I saw you watching from the stands. Tina over by Mike?"

"You know it." She disentangled herself from Blaine and stepped over to Noah. He smiled at her, leaning down so she could kiss his cheeks.

"And you were just as good as Blaine. Didn't really get to root for you though, seeing as you didn't have to actually tryout."

"I told you you didn't have to come Rach." He smiled, wrapping his hand in hers. Blaine tried his best not to look.

"Oh it was still quite entertaining. Watching that one kid scream at your coach like that? Tina and I were laughing for forever."

Blaine smiled. That kid had left the field shortly after that conversation began. If it was because he was told to or because he was afraid Beiste would snap him, he didn't know.

"I'm glad you got something out of it than," Noah said, and Blaine was sickened by his lovey-dovey tone. He really wanted to leave but he didn't know how to.

He found his exit when Sam came up to their group. Blaine and Sam hadn't talked since yesterday, and Blaine could see just how apprehensive Sam was about coming over. He clapped Noah on the back first, than clapped Blaine's shoulder.

"Holy balls guys, we were fantastic out there. Noah, that tackle you did? I'm still feeling it. Blaine, that catch? Wow."

Blaine smiled. Sam.

Sam.

_Why the hell not_, he thought to himself.

"Sam," Blaine began pulling Sam away from Noah and Rachel. He talked loud enough to make sure Noah could hear. "I think I do want to come over tonight."

Wow he was shallow.

Sam turned and smiled at him, eyes wide. "Are you serious?"

"I am," Blaine dropped his voice. Sam did the same. "You were right. Noah's with Rachel."

"My dad can drive you to our house if you want?" Sam offered. He looked slightly nervous.

"No that's okay, I'll walk over there later. I need to shower and change my clothes first." Sam nodded, giving Blaine a quick hug before leaving.

Blaine stood by himself at the end of the field. Subconsciously he looked over to where he left Noah and Rachel. Rachel was in conversation with Tina and Mike, and Noah stood beside her. He wasn't part of their conversation though, instead he was looking across the field at Blaine.

The two connected eyes for half a second. Noah raised his eyebrows, asking the silent question '_what the hell?_' and then shot a look over to Sam. Blaine looked at Sam too, then back to Noah giving him a wink.

He turned and left, smile plastered all over his face.

He was going to be on the football team. Correction, he'd probably be starting on the football team. Oh, and Noah was jealous.

It was already a good day.

* * *

"Hmm, Star Wars, I should have known." Blaine stepped into Sam's room for the first time, looking around. He smiled as he past over the posters and the star wars comforter.

"We're getting rid of the blanket soon," Sam blushed, pointing to the comforter. "And I'll be getting new posters soon too."

"You can never be too old for Star Wars, Sam. And Spiderman, I guess?" Blaine's eyes fell on the poster of Spiderman in the corner of the room, and then the stack of Spiderman comics on Sam's desk.

"My Batman poster is on the back wall of my closet. And I have an avenger's figurine set in that drawer." Sam indicated one of the drawers. "Just so you're not surprised when you see. Don't have to comment on them…" his voice trailed off.

Blaine just smiled and laughed. "Sam, stop being embarrassed. Star Wars and Spiderman and the Avengers are cool!"

"But not Batman?" Sam smiled, heading farther into his room and turning on his TV and play station 2. He threw Blaine one of his controllers.

"I prefer Catwomen. What are we playing?" Blaine questioned, taking a seat next to Sam

"Duh, Marvel vs. Capcom 2."

Blaine smiled; he was familiar with this game.

"Alright. But I call Storm."

"That's fine, she's not that good anyway."

His eyebrows rose. "Oh you think so? Please don't be too surprised when I end you."

But Blaine got crushed.

Five matches in a row.

Blaine threw his controller down in frustration and got up.

"I'm going to rip one of your posters now," Blaine teased. He of course didn't intend to do this, but it probably would have helped with his anger level.

"No you won't." Hands wrapped around his waist. Blaine immediately froze. Hot air on his neck. _What am I doing?_

"Sam?"

"Blaine."

"What are you doing?"

"Kissing your neck."

Silence.

"O-okay."

Sam turned Blaine around, walking him till Blaine was pushed down onto the bed. Sam followed him, leaning over him and kissing his lips softly.

"Bet you didn't think you'd be doing this when you came to Lima…"

"Can't say I did," Blaine breathed. He was feeling things in places he didn't even know he could feel. He felt his dick getting hard, brushing up against Sam's equally hard dick. It made him blush.

Sam started kissing him deeper. He put his tongue in between Blaine's lips and Blaine moaned. For half a second he thought the tongue was Noah's_. It wasn't_, he told himself. It was Sam, and this disgusted himself.

Sam went to his neck and then started trailing kisses down his chest.

"Sam, please, wait."

Sam stilled. "Yes?" He asked. Blaine hated how….rejected Sam sounded.

"I…you…what are we doing?"

"The few boys I've been with Blaine," Sam sighed, getting off of him and crawling to the top of the bed. He rested his body against the backboard of the bed. "Taught me a lot. One is that a part of me is a freak, and two is that boys are so much more giving than girls."

"You're not a freak." Blaine murmured. He hated everybody hating themselves.

"Blaine, I am, but it's totally okay. I'm fine with it. Why? Because I like girls. I don't have to be a freak."

"I wish you could hear yourself." Blaine's face scrunched up.

"Right, because I'm the crazy one here. At least my reason for being here is better than yours. I actually wanted to be something with you."

"You said you just wanted to fool around. And you just finished saying that this part of you is a freak. I take enough shit from people in my life, Sam, I don't need it from you too. I'm not a freak."

"Oh Blaine," Sam sighed out, "someone really did mess you up. I didn't mean a boyfriend. But I could have loved you like a best friend. I could have helped you."

"By what, sticking your tongue down my throat? That's not what we call friendship."

"Says who?"

"Says the world we live in. No friendships are like that."

"Hmm, and we have to abide by the world we live in, right? In that case you and a part of me are pretty much outlawed and hated right? If we went by the standard."

"No, what? Your twisting my words."

"No Blaine, I'm not. You are the one who is in the wrong here, not me."

"What the hell are you talking about! You invited me over!"

"To be your friend! And we both know that you're only here to make Noah jealous!"

Blaine stopped. He shut his mouth.

"You never told me you wanted to be friends…" Blaine mumbled, looking down at his feet. "I got the wrong impression… I couldn't see it from…your angle before."

"Please leave."

"No, Sam, I'm sorry! Here, you can kiss me. Kiss me." Blaine dived for Sam.

"Blaine!" He shrieked, "get off me!"

Sam skidded off the bed. Blaine looked up at him from his kneeling postion, than into the mirror at himself.

He got off the bed slowly, standing and putting his shoes on. Sam stood in the corner, looking ready to fight. Blaine looked up at him for a brief second, eyes watering and swimming with unsaid apologies.

He opened his mouth to say something, but closed it quickly. He was speechless.

"Just please go Blaine."

Blaine nodded. He was out the door and crying before he knew it. What the hell was wrong with his life?

* * *

Her hand slid up his chest to lightly brush his cheek. She enjoyed the warm taste of his mouth. She also enjoyed his weight on top of her. The way he controlled his weight and put it in all the right places had her blushing.

When he finally left her mouth (_air!_) he moved to her neck. She giggled, just as he sucked on the one spot he's grown to love. Gets her every time.

"Noah, that tickles!"

"That's the point." He murmurs against her skin.

She gasped out more giggles. He made a mental note that his warm breath gets her too.

"Alright, alright," she begged, hands going to his chin and trying to pull him back to her lips. "No more neck time for you."

He complied, smiling his way up.

They made out for a bit longer when Rachel rolled him around.

"You on top? Hey I'm fine with that."

"No Noah," she smiled, getting off him and then the bed. He quickly sat up with a frown.

"Hey! Where are you going!?"

She just turned and smiled. "Grab your guitar."

They were at his house tonight, so his guitar was within reach. He leaned over the bed and grabbed it, bringing it to rest in his lap and looking back at her expectantly.

"Let's sing."

His mouth twisted into a smile. Her passion for singing was second to no one. He strummed a little bit and played the quietest of melodies. "Just tell me a song and I will play it."

"Taking Chances by Celine Dion, go."

(Rachel)

**Don't know much about your life, but**

Noah smiled. She was so good. They've been doing this a lot when they hang out; him play his guitar and her singing. And boy could she sing. Noah knew she was going to be a star someday.

(Rachel)

**Don't know much about your world, but  
Don't want to be alone tonight,  
On this planet they call earth.**

He laughed as she rushed into his bathroom and came out with his mother's comb. It was big and fat and pink and looked just like a microphone. Well, at least with a lot of imagination.

(Rachel)

**You don't know about my past, and  
I don't have a future figured out.  
And maybe this is going too fast.  
And maybe it's not meant to last,**

He closed his eyes and let his fingers take over. He concentrated on nothing but her voice and his melody.

But then it wasn't her voice. Noah tensed as he heard Blaine's voice, harmonizing perfectly with Rachel. He quickly opened his eyes. It was just Rachel. Rachel singing her heart and hitting every note. But than he closed his eyes, and he could hear him again.

He just knew what he sounded like. In his mind's eye, he could see Blaine standing with that brush to his lips, Blaine believing and knowing he too will be a star someday.

(Rachel and Blaine)

**But what do you say to taking chances,  
What do you say to jumping off the edge?  
Never knowing if there's solid ground below  
Or hand to hold, or hell to pay,  
What do you say,  
What do you say?**

"I still don't know," Noah whimpered, quiet enough that not even Rachel heard. He opened his eyes. Blaine wasn't there. Why was he torturing himself?

She was just about to launch into the second verse when her phone rang. She startled and so did Noah, who set down his guitar.

"Hello?" Noah heard her answer. He watched Rachel's face drop.

"Okay, of course. I'll see you soon."

She hung up and sighed, returning to his bed and sitting next to him.

"One day, I'm going to sing that song on a stage. I'm going to have spotlights trained on me and I'm going to blow everybody away."

"I bet that'll be sooner than you think." Noah smiled, leaning over and kissing her check. She turned and quickly gave him a peck before getting up and crossing the room.

She stopped at the door and leaned against the frame.

"It'll be for something big, you know? Like, a solo for the high school glee club or maybe as an audition for some musical. The lead, of course."

"Rach, that will never happen."

Hurt flashed across her face.

"You'd never have to audition. They'd just give you the part."

She blushed and happiness returned to her face. It made her so pretty.

"I'll see you tomorrow Noah. Have a good night."

* * *

Noah sort of hated himself right now. Was he leading Rachel on? Yes. But was it leading her on if he wasn't planning on pursing who he really wanted.

He groaned. _Who he really wanted_. What the hell was that?

Rachel was everything he wanted. Rachel was amazing. Rachel…he's gone through the list a thousand times. On paper, she should be the one for Noah.

Then why was it he always thought of Blaine. Always. Even when he was with her.

Even when she was singing? He thought of him. Why!?

(Noah)

**Comparisons are easily done  
Once you've had a taste of perfection  
Like an apple hanging from a tree  
I picked the ripest one  
I still got the seed**

Blaine had stopped crying as he made the long way home from Sam's house. He sort of hated himself right now. Sam just wanted to be friends. Blaine had thrown that in his face.

He was just so confused. He hated Noah right now. He had turned Blaine into somebody he didn't recognize. Why was he so crazy these days? He knew Noah wanted him, he knew it! Why did he have to be so stupid!

He started singing. He hated the quiet today. He didn't have any instruments or anything but that was fine. Nobody was here to hear him anyway.

(Blaine)

**You said move on  
Where do I go  
I guess second best  
Is all I will know**

(Blaine and Noah)

**Cause when I'm with him  
I am thinking of you  
Thinking of you  
What you would do if  
You were the one  
Who was spending the night  
Oh I wish that I  
Was looking into your eyes**

Noah was so angry right now. Angry at everything and everyone. He wanted to see Blaine. Maybe they should talk more about things.

_No, I have Rachel!_

_Damnit Noah!_

He groaned. Now he was having conversations with himself. He was wondering what Blaine would be doing right now, wondering if he was thinking of him. Than it hit him. He might know where Blaine was! He might be at the park!

(Noah)

**You're like an Indian summer  
In the middle of winter  
Like a hard candy  
With a surprise center  
How do I get better  
Once I've had the best  
You said there's  
Tons of fish in the water  
So the waters I will test**

Blaine gasped. He didn't realize how much this song would hurt to sing. He looked around when his feet left the sidewalk and hit grass. He was at Lion's park. He needed to walk through it to get to his house. He sighed, walking over to the swing and sitting down. So much stuff had happened at this damn park since he got back.

He just wanted to sit and do nothing for awhile. The impact of the next lines hit him hard when he realized how true the words were.

(Blaine)

**He kissed my lips  
I taste your mouth  
He pulled me in  
I was disgusted with myself**

Noah ran to the door. He called out to his mother about going to play some after dark game in the park but he'll be home soon. He'll keep his phone on him. He grabbed his shoes and quickly ran out the door.

(Blaine and Noah)

**Cause when I'm with him  
I am thinking of you  
Thinking of you  
What you would do if  
You were the one  
Who was spending the night  
Oh I wish that I  
Was looking into...**

It was cold outside. He felt pathetic crying and singing to himself in the park. He wanted to leave. He stood up and started walking. Walking alone. He was alone. He was always alone.

(Blaine and Noah)

**You're the best  
And yes I do regret  
How I could let myself  
Let you go**

Noah turned the corner; he was halfway to the park. He would be there in minutes.

(Blaine and Noah)

**Now the lesson's learned  
I touched it I was burned  
Oh I think you should know**

Noah smiled as he skidded into the park.

It fell off his place immediately.

What was he thinking? Was he really stupid enough to believe Blaine would be waiting for him at the park? Just randomly? He looked around at the deserted jungle gym, and his heart groaned. He headed over to the swing and sat down.

_At least somebody must have been here_, Noah thought. The seat was still warm.

(Blaine and Noah)

**Cause when I'm with him  
I am thinking of you  
Thinking of you  
What you would do if  
You were the one  
Who was spending the night  
Oh I wish that I  
Was looking into your eyes  
Looking into your eyes  
Looking into your eyes  
Oh won't you walk through  
And bust in the door  
And take me away  
Oh no more mistakes  
Cause in your eyes I'd like to stay... **

Blaine closed his bedroom door. He was proud he'd left the park when he did. He probably could have just sat there for forever. He crawled into his bed and curled into a ball.

_This was such a better place to have a breakdown_, Blaine thought.

He then went good on his words and broke down.

* * *

It was very, very early in the morning when Blaine suddenly sat up in bed. He wiped his eyes and shook his head.

He was done. He was done with Noah's shit and feeling sorry for himself and screwing things up with other people and being a generally bad person.

He regretted the past few days. He regretted telling Noah he'd only be his friend. That's when everything started going downhill.

But that was done; Blaine had made a decision. Noah Puckerman was going to get over himself, and he was going to get over himself soon.

_I'm coming for you Noah_, Blaine thought, mouth going into a hard line. _And I'm not going to stop until you're my mine._

* * *

_A/N – Oh please review and tell me how glad you are to have an update and what you thought of it : )_


	16. The Pick

_Hey y'all sorry this took me forever! Big thanks to all that reviewed, it really is what's keeps me going! Oh, and only about a month till Jessica Sanchez is on Glee! GET EXCITED PEOPLE!_

_Chapter 16: The Pick  
_

* * *

"Hey, you're coming to my birthday bash, right?" Noah sat down next to Blaine. He had been watching the younger boy for awhile. He was sad to see Blaine sitting off on the jungle gyms by himself and not participating in the group game they had going.

Noah also didn't miss the way he kept sending sad glances over at Sam, which definitely spiked his curiosity (and jealousy). He noticed how Sam was more than obviously ignoring Blaine.

"Well of course." Blaine said, though Noah couldn't help but feel he wasn't really in the conversation. "I finally got your present figured out and everything."

"Thanks Blaine, but I don't really need a present."

"Yeah I'm excited too." Blaine huffed, staring at the woodchips. Noah furrowed his eyebrows.

"Hey, what's up with you?" He questioned, bumping his elbow into Blaine. When the other boy didn't do much but shrug, he got irritated. He stood up and started shaking Blaine, who quickly yelped and pushed him off.

"Noah? What? Okay, I'm listening."

"That's more like it. Why were you in lala land?"

"If that's your way of asking what I was thinking of, that's none of your business." Noah's frown became more pronounced.

"You want to talk about anything?" He questioned. Blaine shook his head. He mumbled "not with you," before getting up and leaving.

Noah sat there with his mouth hanging open. What did he do now?

"Did I do something wrong?" He asked when he caught up to his target.

"Yeah, you're with Rachel when you should be with me. And on top of that I'm a dumbass. Now please go away before I hit you."

Noah stared. Blaine had broken their golden rule; Don't talk about their…attraction. And he threatened to punch him. _Him_, Noah Puckerman. And why did he think he was a dumbass?

"Hey, Anderson! Don't walk away!" Noah pulled Blaine to the side, closer to the woods. They were a good distance from everybody else now.

"You're not a dumbass. And yes I'm with Rachel, I really, really like her."

"But you like me more." Blaine stated, glaring up at him. Noah knew he was trying to be intimidating, but he could see the fear and shyness in Blaine's eyes. It lighted something inside of him.

"I'm with Rachel." He repeated stubbernly.

Blaine started to turn away, but Noah caught his arm.

"Where did all this come from?"

"Oh please, this is how I've wanted to react since the first night. I thought I could take the high road and be with you as a friend, but it's pretty damn hard. I didn't take the hurt into account."

"What did you do with Sam?" He just went out there and asked it.

"I went to his house and made out with him." He smiled evilly as Noah's eyes widened. He thought he saw anger and jealousy flash across them. Hope sparked inside Blaine's chest. "But I stopped him. It wasn't fair to him. I only thought of you. What it would be like if it was your lips on mine and your tongue inside my mouth."

Noah groaned. A flood of pure want flushed through him. He swore his jeans got tighter just from that one sentence. Rachel never did that to him.

"Blaine, what are you doing?" He bit his lip, glaring down at him. His hand went to readjust himself. He didn't miss the smirk that passed through Blaine's face.

"I decided something last night. I'm not going to lie down and let your insecurities walk all over me. I'm fighting for you now." And with that, he turned and left. Noah blinked.

He wondered if that entire thing was planned. From Blaine sitting by himself and looking all depressed to getting all mad.

Judging by the amount of space that was left in his jeans (absolutely none) it had gone Blaine's way.

They didn't talk for the rest of the night. Noah was pissed and _did not_ trust himself around Blaine.

* * *

When it was a day before Noah Puckerman's birthday party, Blaine texted him and told him he wasn't coming.

Noah had called a minute after he sent the text.

"Why the hell wouldn't you want to come to my party Anderson?"

"Noah, we both know the answer to that."

"Blaine! I thought we were going to be friends?"

"Tell me that that's all you want to be. Tell me now. Or tell me to come over…so I can blow you."

Noah's eyes widened. He looked around his room. He then looked down in front of him. An image of Blaine keeling in front of him flickered in his mind. He moaned.

"Blaine. Please stop it. You are not coming over here to blow me."

"That's so not fair. You have no idea how badly I want your dick in my mouth. I don't have much of a gag reflex, so you know."

"God damnit Blaine." Noah's hands went to his pants. He rubbed it once, than realized what he was doing and cursed. "You are coming tomorrow because you are my _friend_. I'm giving you a free pass to torture me," he finally said, grasping at straws.

"That's all I needed. Bye."

Noah stared down at his phone when he heard the dial tone. He couldn't help but feel that, yet again, that whole conversation was completely planned.

And, yet again, the problem in his pants said it went Blaine's way.

* * *

Noah's birthday party was going to be the biggest thing of the summer. Those who got invited cherished there invitations like they were golden tickets. Those who didn't sulked in the background, angry at not being able to attend the party of the season.

What was going to be flippin awesome, everybody knew, was that the party was going to be completely parentless. Also, Noah was having it at one of his family members (a distant aunt's) cabin by a lake. The two added up to make, in every single middle schooler's eyes, the best thing to happen since they found out what masturbation was.

And it was finally the day. Noah had his closest friends over an hour before the party started, to help him set up the cabin.

He and Rachel would take the main living room. They started with banners and balloon's and Noah took twenty minutes just deciding where he wanted to put his life sized cardboard cutout of Chuck Norris. He and Rachel hadn't been talking most of the time, but that was mainly because she had asked who his cut out was.

He could have broken up with her right then and there.

Sam and Finn were taking care of the hallway, while Santana, Brittany and Blaine had the outside porch. Mike and Tina were given the smaller rooms, which Noah insisted needed to be darkly lit. He totally planned for this to be a more grown up party than any party they've had before.

They were about to be in eighth grade, after all. And he had most of the football team and cheerios coming over. It was going to be epic.

Blaine had kept (surprisingly) to himself. Other than the wink he gave Noah when he opened the door and walked past, they had had no interaction. Not even a word. Noah pushed that aside though. Blaine wouldn't try anything in front of everybody.

Noah was mad at himself when he registered the slight disappointment he felt inside. _Get it together!_

Before they knew it, the cabin was ready and people were coming in droves. Sooner than Noah expected, the cabin was filled with more than fifty people. The party had started spilling outside, and then started spilling into the lake.

And then, as if it couldn't get any better, Noah brought out a keg. Eyebrows were raised, mouths fell open.

This was the only plus to having a shit dad with an alcohol problem and an absolute indifference to his son having a few beers. No, who was Noah kidding, it wasn't an indifference; his father had practically pushed alcohol on him.

Noah watched as all the older high school kids went straight for it (_hell yeah he was cool enough to get high school kids at his party_) and then he watched as his fellow middle school friends joined. Some hotshot football players went for it first, than some of the cheerios joined. _Oh_ _my god this is so clichéd_.

Noah was watching his party with a smirk on his face. It was two hours into it, and everybody was in full swing. He leaned against the patio railing.

"This is quite the party." Noah jumped; unaware that anybody was by him. He turned to see Blaine leaning against the patio wall, a few steps away from him.

Noah registered that they were, for the most part, alone. He gulped.

"Thanks. You're not drinking?"

"No. You think my parents would be down with that?"

"I guess they wouldn't…"

"I'm surprised by you, Noah." Blaine started again, his voice much more serious. "I thought you would have…hated alcohol, seeing what it did to your father and all."

"Blaine, don't. This is totally different."

"You don't feel like an enabler?" Blaine questioned, stepping off the patio and walking over to Noah. He traced the path of belt loops along Noah's pants as he walked by. Noah shivered. "You're introducing a lot of kids to their first drink. Hmm"

"No I'm not." He gulped. "Our first party with alcohol was Chad Berler's middle of last year. Half these kids got trashed and threw up back then. Nothing new."

"Wow." Blaine came closer, whispering up into Noah's chin. "Aren't you the little rebel?"

Noah pushed Blaine, lightly, away from him. He gave him a raised eyebrow and also took a step back. "I don't understand your angle. Now you're just making me feel like shit."

Noah saw a flash of emotion he didn't recognize cross Blaine's face. He then shrugged his shoulders, turned, and walked back into the house. Noah glared. That was totally uncalled for. He just wanted everybody to have fun… he totally wasn't encouraging shit like what his father did.

_Damnit Blaine!_

He trudged inside. He found Blaine talking with Tina and Kurt and he quickly pulled him aside.

"Why the hell are you messing with my head?"

"Because I'm mad at you, and, to tell the truth, which I'm absolutely terrified of right now, I'm going a little crazy." He paused, avoiding Noah's eye. All of a sudden, it seemed like all the anger drained out of him. He looked defeated. "I am sorry for what I said," and Blaine's face flashed with that same emotion; Noah clenched his hands. "Oh my god I'm going all psycho on you, aren't I?"

Blaine's eyes started to tear and Noah shook his head quickly. "Please Blaine, I'm going to explode. Stop with all the personas. First your all sexy and than your super pissed. Just be Blaine."

Blaine avoided his eye. He then whispered, "I'm going back to the party. Please forget these past fifteen minutes." And with that Blaine quickly walked (_ran like hell_) out of the cabin.

To say Noah wasn't confused out of his mind would be an understatement.

"Hey you," He turned. Rachel came up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. He wrapped his around her body and smiled.

"Hey back."

"Things looked like they were getting pretty intense with Blaine," She asked, putting her chin on his chest and looking up at him.

"Yeah, not completely sure what to make of him right now."

"He got you a present," she stated. Noah couldn't tell if she was implying something or not.

"I know. I told him I didn't want anything. He's like the only one who got me a present too...the little shit."

"I feel bad. I didn't even get you one." She pouted; he shook his head.

"And I'm glad, that's what I wanted! Trust me." Rachel smiled and pulled away. She started heading over to where Tina and Kurt were sitting, turning around just long enough to call back "I don't know, maybe I will still give you…_something_." She winked. He understood. He gulped.

Finn and Sam came and grabbed him than, pulling him outside to play beach volleyball.

* * *

Blaine felt like kicking himself. He had no idea what possessed him to say half the stuff he said to Noah. None of that was part of the plan except for the belt loop thing. He was supposed to be sexual! He was supposed to be referencing sexual acts!

_Damnit Blaine, why didn't you reference sexual acts_! _You know that will get him!_

Then he realized what he was saying and he groaned. He was fairly sure his emotions had never been more out of it before. He wondered if this is what periods felt like for girls.

He glared. He was not a stupid girl.

He was sitting with Santana, Brittany, and a few of his fellow teammates on the football team when he had had enough. He was so angry. He got up without a word and made a beeline for the door. Whatever plans he had had for tonight were over.

He couldn't trust himself around Noah. He didn't want ugly angry Blaine to rear his head again. But he couldn't leave without giving him his present. He quickly backtracked and scanned the party. Noah was playing beach volley ball with some of the other kids.

"Hey! Puckerman! Can I borrow you for a sec?" He called. He was surprised with himself. He sounded a lot more manly and confident than he felt.

Noah nodded and left the game. He jogged over with a confused look on his face. Blaine immediately sunk back into himself.

"Again, I'm sorry," he whispered, still not looking at Noah. "I'm going to leave now."

"What, Blaine - !"

"No Noah. I'm tired. I'll go all sexy on you tomorrow, okay? I'm going to try to touch your dick so many times you won't know if it's me coming on to you or if it's Kim Kardashian." He sighed, he really did sound tired. "But there are too many people here right now. So here's your present," he fished a very small thin package out of his pocket and handed it to Noah. "And now I'm going."

"Wait! Let me at least open it."

"It's not much. Really, you'll probably think it's stupid."

Noah ripped open the wrapping paper and held the package upside down, shaking it till a small something fell onto his open hand.

They both stared.

It was a single white guitar pick. On one side, the name _Blaine_ was written with black sharpie. _Noah_ was on the other. This guitar pick had a very small hole on the top of it.

Noah looked up at Blaine with wide eyes. Blaine shrugged, avoiding his gaze.

"Just something for, you know, when your dad makes you play while he…does stuff. If you play with that guitar pick, you'll remember you always have me. So when your father finally lets you stop playing…you know you can come talk to me."

Noah felt like crying. He totally wasn't going to, because he was in front of a shit load of people and it was one of his rules not to cry anyway, but he still felt like doing it.

The feeling inside of him literally hurt. Whatever emotion it was…it was strong. Epic, even.

If Noah didn't know better, he thought this could have been another one of Blaine's planned interactions. But he knew it wasn't. Blaine couldn't have been more sincere about this gift.

And besides, if it was, than Blaine would have taken advantage of him. When he looked back up (he had lost track of time staring at the pick, he didn't know what to say), Blaine was gone. Noah gasped out.

"Blaine? What the hell, where'd you go?"

He started running. He ran through the house, desperately looking around trying to find him. When he cleared the first floor, he headed outside on the front patio. No one was there though, just a few high school kid's cars and, as he squinted to clear his vision, a small figure walking through the woods in the distance.

And he was running again. He ran till he was directly in front of Blaine, gasping for breath and standing up (grabbing the stitch in his side, boy had he run).

"You (_breath_) gave (_gasp_) me (_breath_) this (_gasp_) pick!"

Blaine looked confused. "I did."

"You…we…I…this pick…my dad…abuse…..you…kiss…..Rachel…phone call…..my dick….confused….blowjob….Rachel…..you…..dating…..pick….you….want….god damnit just – just come here!" Noah huffed, grabbing Blaine and bringing him closer. His hands fell over Noah's chest, his face inches from the other boys.

"You make me feel so much. I,"

Blaine put a finger over Noah's mouth and shook his head.

"I don't want to hear a speech. I'm done with emotions for the day. If you're going to give me a kiss, than just give me a fucking kiss."

Noah smiled at Blaine's language. _Done with emotions my ass._

He breathed on Blaine's lips for just a half a second more before pushing them together. Blaine reacted instantly, pushing up and clinging to him. Fire burned inside of Noah. He never felt so alive. Kissing Blaine made him feel like he was the strongest guy in the world.

Noah ducked down, grabbing Blaine's legs and pulling him into bridal position, before laying him on the ground. He quickly covered him with his body. His mouth returned to Blaine's immediately, already whining from being away for those few seconds.

Blaine's head was swimming. His hands went to Noah's short hair and pushed him down harder into his mouth. His tongue tasted like cinnamon and it was driving him crazy. His other hand went to the front of Noah's pants.

Because if he was done with emotions, screw his inhabitations too.

"Blaine!" Noah gasped, pressing down onto Blaine's palm. Blaine smiled and palmed him harder, Noah starting to dry hump his hand.

"You're really big, Noah."

And the way Blaine said it all scared and nervous totally just turned Noah on even more. He started rutting against Blaine's palm even faster, starting to even move Blaine's body.

"Jezus Blaine, I'm going to cum. In my pants..Ugh."

"Funny," Blaine gasped out. The feeling of Noah's dick in his palm was mind-blowing. "I always thought you'd cum _in me_ our first time."

Noah couldn't hold it back. He flat out moaned and shuddered.

"Fine, but only if you insist - "

"What,"

Before Blaine could get anything else out, Noah was pulling away. So quickly it left Blaine's head reeling, Noah undid his pants, crawled forward, brought out his cock, grabbed Blaine's head, and shoved it into his mouth.

Noah groaned again as soon as his dick was engulfed in Blaine's wet heat.

Blaine moaned too, which did a lot more for Noah than he was willing to admit. It all happened so fast and _dirty_ that Blaine thought he too would cum just from the intensity of it all. And then Noah started humping his mouth, lightly at first, and that's what really did it.

Just a graze to his own clothed dick and he was coming undone. He grimaced as he felt the warmth and stickiness fill his jeans, but then Noah brought him back to the situation at hand.

"Get ready…"

And four ropes of hot cum filled Blaine's mouth and dribbled down his throat. He recoiled back slightly, coughing a little bit, before swallowing it down and cleaning off Noah's dick. How? By putting it back into his mouth, of course.

Noah watched Blaine with wide eyes. He was spotless when he finally left Blaine's mouth. He fell backwards and zipped his pants back up. Both of their breathing was far from normal.

They sort of stared for a few minutes, looking at each other with wonder. Noah couldn't keep his eyes from flickering down to Blaine's lips every few seconds.

"I'm sorry!" Blaine suddenly said, gasping and jumping to his feet. "I shouldn't have done that. I broke you down. I actually did. God, now you're going to hate me more! I'm sor - "

Noah silenced him by also standing up, pulling the boy into a hug.

"What did I do to you, Blaine?"

Blaine stood stock still, heart hammering in his chest.

"I'm so sorry," Noah murmured, "I drove you crazy, didn't I?"

"A little."

"We're going to keep this a secret, okay? You can't tell anybody."

"Wait, so are you saying you want to…"

"Yes. I want to do everything with you. Be your boyfriend. Kiss you. Be your first and you be mine. Be there for you. Grow old with you."

"That's a little dramatic," Blaine mumbled. Noah ignored him.

"I let my…fear of us being together cloud what it was that drew me to you in the beginning. I forgot how – how you made me forget everything. How you made me feel safe. Make, I should say. And I trust you Blaine. That pick made me see that."

"How?"

"You listened," Noah put his forehead on Blaine's and sighed. "You knew that that was the single thing that….kills me the most. Playing for him, I mean. I forgot how much I've already put my trust in you…by telling you all that, letting you in. So what if...love…is just a more intense trust. I trust you Blaine," he gasped out.

"I," Noah let go of Blaine, throwing his hands up "TRUST BLAINE ANDERSON!"

"Noah," Blaine giggled, "be quiet!"

Noah turned to him and smiled. "Listen, here's what we're going to do now. You're going to go home and ask if you can stay at Rachel's house, than you're spending the night at my house. So we can talk more about all this…and do stuff. And I'm going to go inside and break up with Rachel."

Blaine nodded, unable to wipe the smile off his face. "We're really doing this, Noah? We're really going to date and stuff?"

"And _stuff_," Noah accented with a wiggle of his eyebrows. He leaned down and gave Blaine a quick kiss. "Now go, you have a long way to walk. And I'll get everybody out of here as quickly as possible, than meet you at my house. And tell Rachel," he gulped.

"She'll be fine, Noah, I'm sure she's been expecting it. "

"I'll see you in a few hours, Blaine. Again, I'm sorry I've been stupid."

"We've both been stupid Noah, don't worry about it."

Both boys turned and headed their separate ways.

A minute passed.

Noah suddenly stopped, hand going to his heart. He whirled around, staring at Blaine with wide eyes. He relaxed as soon as he saw the other boy was fine and still on his way to his house.

Noah frowned. He was confused. He just felt a serious spike of panic and a really, really, bad feeling. He chalked it up to feeling really bad for Rachel, and continued to the cabin. Still, he couldn't help but turn back one last time. Blaine had disappeared from his view, and he didn't know if this was a good or bad thing.

"What the hell?" He muttered to himself. That had been a really weird, a really quick, and a really _nasty_ feeling.

* * *

_: )! Don't forget to review and tell me how much you loved the smut! Seriously, the more the reviews the more i can get my butt going on the next chapter! Which, if it follows my outline, WILL ALSO BE SMUTTY! Those chapters seem to write themselves... : ) till next time!_


End file.
